The Masked Demon
by FoxSpirit17
Summary: "...Naruto tied his hitai-ate around his forehead for the first time after three years... ...The only way back to the Leaf was to pretend he had regretted his actions..." Semi-AU, darker Naruto, NaruHina, early Kyuubi friendship.
1. Prologue: Masked Demon and Black Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

AKA: What if Sarutobi Hiruzen never truly cared about Naruto and the Kyuubi had to fill the void.

* * *

" _There's a chance, Sasuke, that our roles could have been reversed._ "

– Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

 **Prologue: Masked Demon and Black Cat**

Two figures, hidden in the shadows cast by the trees, examined the fortress in front of them.

One was, without the shadow of a doubt, a woman. Her black clothes, while not form-fitting, could not conceal her shapely figure; it was doubtful that even a parka could hide her curves in... certain places. She wore a dark purple sash over her shirt and had tied her long indigo hair in a braid. Her face was hidden behind a white mask marked with purple lines and shaped like a cat's face.

The other one was also dressed in black, with black fingerless gloves and dark red studded leather straps tied around his arms, extending from his knuckles to his upper arm; a swath of golden skin could be seen between the leather straps and his short-sleeved t-shirt whenever he moved. He too wore a mask, although his had orange markings and was shaped like a fox. A cowl extended from his mask, covering up his hair.

Both of them were ready for battle. They had already formed their plan of assault and were now waiting for the right moment to strike.

"It's almost time," the woman said quietly. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," her partner replied with his usual boundless confidence. A few years ago, his boasts had been the result of recklessness, mulish determination, and an almost obsessive need for acknowledgement rather than sound judgement, but those days were long past. Over the years, both of them had become formidable shinobi. "Maybe after this mission they'll finally ramp us up to S-rank!"

"Please be serious," she said with a long-suffering sigh, but he could sense her mirth under the scolding. He just grinned under his mask, certain she would see his mischievous smile; there was little her eyes couldn't see.

He turned back to the fortress. From this distance, all he could see with his normal vision were shadows moving behind the fortifications. In his mind's eye, however, he could see clearly the flare of everyone's chakra. Some were like candles, while others were like small flames. Four of those flames stood out, being darker and more intense than the others; the rogue ninja, no doubt.

"The guard shift has changed." She remained silent for a few moments. "The off-duty guards have now entered the barracks."

"That's our cue."

Without another word, they ran, as silent as a light breeze, crossing the distance separating the tree line from the wall in a few heartbeats. They deftly climbed the wall and found themselves behind an unsuspecting guard. Before the man had time to so much as blink, the woman with the cat mask struck his chest over his heart, making him crumple to the ground in a boneless heap. They weren't going to leave any survivors – their client had requested the 'removal' of the highwaymen plaguing this area. Even if he hadn't, they would still show no mercy; the man with the kitsune mask could feel the darkness in these men, a foul thing that made his skin crawl. These bandits gave thieves and murderers a bad name.

With an imperceptible nod to each other, the man and the woman split up. He took the west side of the compound, while she took the east.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto moved swiftly from shadow to shadow, striking down the handful of guards patrolling the encampment. It still disturbed him, how easy it was. Another kunai strike, another life snuffed out.

He hadn't always been prepared to take a life. Being able to sense chakra the way he did, it wasn't all that surprising.

Kurama called it 'Negative Emotions Sensing'; by tapping into the Fox's chakra, he could sense the emotions of everyone around him, in addition to their chakra. It was a sensory ability unique to him, the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and it had nearly destroyed him when he'd been a child. Back when he'd just begun training to use this power, he had been almost completely overwhelmed by the anger and hatred surrounding him. This miasma, it had been… _everywhere_. Only Kurama's presence had brought him back after that disastrous first attempt to use the red chakra of the Fox.

Over time, he'd learnt how to control this power and how to distinguish between emotions. Now, he could sense more than just darkness; if he focused, he could sometimes feel the light in others, although it was much more difficult.

This power –or was it a gift?– was also a double-edged sword. During battle, he could sense his opponents' fear. So how could he kill someone, knowing what they felt when they died? Knowing that _he_ was the reason they felt that terror? He didn't allow that to stop his hand anymore, however. That disastrous mission to take down that slaver ring two years ago had shown him what happened when he showed mercy to those who were immersed in darkness.

Once, he had tried to use this gift to help protect the place he'd been born in, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That hadn't worked out _quite_ like he had planned.

He was done taking crap from _anyone_ , though. He was not a weapon to be pointed at something or used as others saw fit. He was his own person, free to do as he pleased. And what he wanted was to protect as many people as possible and change this dark, horrible world.

 **"** ** _Philosophize later,_** **"** a gruff, well-known voice growled inside his head. **"** ** _If one of these morons manages to wound you because you were too busy brooding, I'll take over your body and eat up your soul._** **"**

' _As you wish, oh mighty kitsune,_ ' Naruto mocked.

A growl and the mental image of a fox making a rude gesture were his only response; Naruto bit back a snicker and focused on the task at hand. Kurama wouldn't go through with his threats –he never had– but he would complain for _days_. Ignoring the Fox just wasn't worth the aggravation.

The Fox often joked that carping at the boy was his sole entertainment in his prison. Naruto believed it; Kurama would grumble about _everything_ when he was bored.

When the blond arrived in front of the barracks' door, he took a moment to focus his senses again. He could clearly feel Hinata's chakra on the other side of the building, along with that of the bandits inside.

' _Eighteen... no, nineteen –two of them are very close to each other and their chakra is..._ ' He trailed off as he realized just _why_ the chakra of two brigands was mixed together. ' _I did_ not _need to know that._ '

 **"** ** _Think you can handle those two?_** **"** Naruto could just _feel_ the smirk of the great fox. **"** ** _If you're embarrassed, then maybe Hinata can deal with them. She's probably already seen everything with her Byakugan anyway, so it won't be a shock to her._** **"**

And now his mind had created the image of Hinata standing in front of two people doing... _that_. ' _Thanks a lot._ '

 **"** ** _Don't mention it,_** **"** Kurama chuckled wickedly _._ **"** ** _You should probably get a move on; she's going to start worrying about you if you stand here gaping much longer._** **"**

"Bastard fox," Naruto grumbled in an undertone.

Knowing that Hinata was waiting for him to make the first move –and somehow that sounded wrong even inside his head– he gathered chakra in his leg, kicked the door off its hinges, and stormed the barracks.

The nine bandits who had been sitting around the table playing cards scrambled to grab their weapons; they all fell with a few kunai strikes. From the back room, he could hear screaming and felt chakra signatures get extinguished like candles in a storm. A man dressed in boxer shorts and a woman who had hastily thrown a kimono over her emerged from one of the back rooms.

' _I didn't need to_ see _that either_.'

 **"** ** _Oh, grow up._** **"**

At sixteen, Naruto had matured considerably from the scrawny pre-teen boy who had created the _Sexy Jutsu_ as a weapon against perverted adults. Some things hadn't changed, though. One of them was his dislike of peeping at naked girls; that was just wrong, no matter what the _Icha Icha_ loving pervs he called 'sensei' said. Another, which was a shortcoming he was blissfully unaware of, was his general obliviousness towards anything related to romantic matters.

Before he could do anything other than blink at the half-naked couple, Hinata had already sprung into action. With her long braid floating behind her, she dove between the two disoriented lovers as gracefully as a dancer following well-practiced steps. Her small hands struck their tenketsu with unerring precision, snuffing out the flare of their chakra. It was a chilling display of power. It was also… mesmerizing…

Naruto was still frozen in place, lost in hazy, fuzzy thoughts, when she turned to face him. "Nar–Menma? Is something wrong?"

Had her voice always been so gentle, so full of concern?

"Yeah…" Kurama's raucous laughter brought him back to reality. "NO! Uh, I mean, no. I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

Kurama only laughed harder.

' _Shut up, stupid fox!_ '

Hinata didn't pry any further; it was one of the things he liked most about her. "I can see four more in the main building."

With some difficulty, Naruto focused his senses on the large structure. "Yes, I sense them too." He cleared his throat, trying to get his mind back on track. What the hell was wrong with him? They were on a mission! "Unlike these guys, they seem to be powerful."

"We'll be careful, then." Even though her face was hidden behind her mask, he could tell she was giving him that small smile he loved so much.

Wait, _what?_

Naruto shook his head, hoping it would make the parts of his brain that had _clearly_ come loose sometime tonight fall back in place. Mission first, strange thoughts weirding him out later.

"Can you see the women? I sense _something_ in the upper floor, but it's too hazy to make out."

Hinata was silent for a moment. "Yes, they're upstairs. I think they're sleeping."

"Right." The blond clenched one hand into a fist and smacked it on the palm of his other hand. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

 **-XOXO-**

Hinata was a bit concerned about Naruto, as he wasn't prone to spacing out like that in the middle of a battle, but she didn't make a fuss over it. He was more than capable of defending himself; something must have distracted him.

Maybe it was nerves.

With a mental shrug, she pushed the issue in the back of her mind and focused on the mission.

Stealth was no longer an option after the carnage in the barracks, so they didn't bother hiding. They marched to the headquarters of the bandit camp and blasted down the front door with a combined _Hakke Kusho_ and _Fuuton:_ _Daitoppa._

As Naruto always said: If you're going to make an entrance, make it as flashy as possible.

They entered the large, slightly crumbling building that had obviously seen much better days –both in structural and in administrative terms. Once, this camp had been an outpost of the now demilitarized Yugakure, the Village Hidden in the Hot Water. Nowadays, it was the half-ruined haunt of a vicious gang of outlaws.

"Traps?" Naruto asked warily.

"None that I can see," Hinata responded, carefully scanning their surroundings.

The sheer size of the room made their footsteps echo as they walked towards the four chakra signatures.

According to the Bingo book they had… acquired… a while back, these four were jounin from the Hidden Cloud. They had been disgraced for reasons that were not listed in the little black book, and kicked out of their village. But instead of trying to atone for whatever they had done, the former Cloud ninja had taken over a rather unremarkable group of bandits and had promoted it to a kidnapping ring.

As far as Hinata was concerned, these four deserved their fate.

"Would you look at that. It seems that the kami are on our side tonight, boys!" The speaker, a huge man with tattoos covering his arms, was draped over a heavy wooden chair that vaguely resembled a throne. "When I heard someone trashing my base, I wondered who was stupid enough to go up against me and my men. Turns out, a fox kit and a kitten lost their way in the forest and found themselves here."

The three shinobi surrounding the large man, who was obviously the leader, laughed obediently at that dreadful attempt at a joke.

"If you know who we are, then you'd know that this _isn't_ your lucky day –far from it." Naruto removed two kunai from his leg holster and fell in a relaxed taijutsu stance.

"Menma and Kuroneko," the gang leader said, unconcerned. "A-rank criminals wanted in several nations. I'll admit, you've made quite a name for yourselves. However, you two are nothing more than nuisances to us," the leader scoffed, making his cronies sneer. "Still, those sizeable bounties on your heads will be very useful, since I've suddenly found myself shorthanded."

"That's not the only sizable thing they've got," crony No 1 said, leering at Hinata.

The indigo-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. Do we have to kill _both_ of them, boss?" Crony No 2 added what he thought was a charming wink to his leer. "Maybe we can keep the kitty alive for a while."

A low, rippling growl came from Naruto.

"Looks like you pissed off her boyfriend," crony No 3 said. The scars crisscrossing his face made his smirk grotesque.

Hinata wasn't worried about Naruto losing his temper and charging in; he knew better than to endanger both of them by acting so recklessly. However, she _was_ starting to feel insulted.

"Menma, I'm going to get baldy and droop-nose." After being friends with him for so long, Naruto's tendency to give his enemies derogatory nicknames had rubbed off on her –to a certain extent. "You get the leader and scar-face."

Seeing their murderous expressions, she smirked under her mask.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, have it your way, Kuroneko." With her Byakugan, Hinata could see him wink at her, even though the creeps couldn't. "Try to leave them undamaged; we'll need them identifiable."

"No promises," she said quietly.

With that, they used their _Hakke Kusho – Fuuton:_ _Daitoppa_ combo once again to slam the rogue Cloud ninja against the walls.

Hinata used a _Shunshin_ to appear in front of baldy, aiming a _Jyuuken_ strike at his heart. He dodged her attack at the last second, and it landed on his ribs. Unflustered, she aimed a flurry of chakra-infused strikes at him. Solar plexus, liver, stomach, lungs, heart again... Some were dodged, landing relatively harmlessly on the wretch's muscles instead of his vital spots; others were blocked, closing the tenketsu in his arms instead.

She grimaced in pain when he scored a hit on her forearm, and doubled the speed of her attacks.

Hinata was so focused on her opponent, she almost missed the blur that suddenly appeared behind her. The Byakugan may give someone nearly 360o vision, but it meant precisely _zero_ if one wasn't paying attention to the feedback; that was the reason why Hyuuga trained from their early childhood to be able to mind their surroundings.

Deflecting a kunai slash from baldy, she turned around and hit droop-nose's solar plexus with a _Shotei_ , a chakra-infused strike with the palm's heel. He doubled over, gasping for air.

The Hyuuga clan's _Jyuuken_ (or _Gentle Fist_ , as it was commonly called), was the most fearsome taijutsu style in the world, even though many would deny this out of pride. A seemingly harmless strike could easily close the chakra points of their opponents, cutting off the flow of their chakra and rendering them incapable of performing any ninjutsu or genjutsu; it was also enough to cause massive internal bleeding, even instant death, depending on where one was struck.

Before Hinata could land the killing blow on the incapacitated former Kumo shinobi, baldy grabbed her long braid and attempted to slash her throat with his kunai. Without missing a step, she turned to face him and struck his neck with her index and middle finger. As he choked and dropped his weapon, she struck at his heart.

Among shinobi, long hair was not grown for beauty, but as a testament of one's power and skill. If a rookie was grabbed by their hair, they would die. A jounin, however, would just turn around and gut the one foolish enough to fall for that opening. The Hyuuga, being masters of close-range combat, let their hair grow long precisely to exploit this.

"You bitch!" droop-nose wheezed as he unsteadily got on his feet again.

Hinata turned to face him again and fell in a distinctive _Jyuuken_ stance. She bent her knees, lowering her center of gravity, and extended her left arm in front of her and her right arm behind her. In her mind, she visualized an _Eight Trigram_ circle with herself at the center. Her opponent was in range.

" _Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho,_ " she intoned calmly.

' _Two palms._ ' She struck twice at droop-nose's tenketsu, blocking them.

' _Four palms._ ' Another two strikes.

' _Eight palms._ ' Four more strikes.

' _Sixteen palms._ ' Eight more strikes, delivered faster and with more power than before.

' _Thirty-two palms._ ' Sixteen strikes now, so fast that her hands were a blur.

She took a step forward and focused her chakra.

' _Sixty-four palms._ ' Thirty-two strikes delivered with blinding speed.

The last hit, aimed at droop-nose's chest, sent him flying back. He crashed into the wall across the room, right next to scar-face. From the state of the latter, Hinata surmised that he had been planted there courtesy of a _Rasengan_.

Now that her both opponents had been dealt with, she checked to see how Naruto was doing. Scar-face was no longer a problem, but the leader was still standing. He was clearly the most powerful of the four rogue ninja. There was no need for her to intervene, though; that fight looked like it would be over soon. She retrieved a roll of bandages from one of the pouches on her belt and absently wrapped it around her forearm.

Two of Naruto's shadow clones were flanking the tattooed man, attacking him from the left and the right at the same time. Slashing at him with their kunai, they pushed him into the _Great Breakthrough_ a third clone had been preparing. The former Kumo ninja dodged the onslaught, only to find himself directly in front of the real Naruto.

" _Rasengan!_ "

The sphere of spiraling chakra, combined with Naruto's momentum from the _Shunshin_ , threw the man to the back wall. The gang leader groaned and tried to move, but Hinata could see that his ribs were broken and some of them had pierced his lungs; every breath must have been agony.

"You insolent brats…" he coughed, spitting blood.

Naruto ignored him and gathered chakra in his palm once again. " _Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu_."

With a slashing motion, a blade of wind flew towards the man pinned to the wall.

Naruto stood motionless, staring at the bisected body. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly; she hated taking someone's life as much as he did, but sometimes it was necessary. If they hadn't killed these bandits, then the people of the demilitarized Yugakure a few kilometers away would continue to live in terror, fearing for the lives of their children. It was the reason they had accepted this mission in the first place.

She also knew that if either of them had to face all this alone, they would have cracked a long time ago.

"It was kinder than letting him linger until he died from internal bleeding."

"I suppose it was," he said quietly.

He took a deep breath and stood straighter. "Can you free the women? I can sense a great amount of fear from somewhere upstairs. I'll finish up here."

She nodded and retracted her hand. It had always been like this between them; they knew that if either of them wanted to talk, the other was always willing to listen.

Hinata easily navigated her way to the room the women were kept imprisoned on the upper floor. She could see five of them inside the lamp-lit room; their ages ranged from mid-teens to early twenties. Four were cowering against the back wall while the fifth was lurking beside the heavy, bolted door, holding the broken leg of a chair.

Smiling at the sight of the older girl, she struck the lock with her _Palm Bottom_ , blasting it off the door. It landed with a _thud_ on the stone floor.

She took a step inside and dodged the clumsy strike by the woman behind the door. In one swift motion, Hinata grabbed the brown-haired woman's wrist and twisted her arm behind her back; using her other hand, the girl with the cat mask took the broken chair leg out of older woman's hand, dropped it to the floor and kicked it out of reach.

One of the women in the back of the room –the one with the black hair– screamed. _Loudly_.

"Please don't kill us!" The blonde woman wailed.

"I'm not here to–"

Before Hinata could reassure the woman and explain why she was here, Naruto was next to her, already in a combat stance, holding a kunai ready.

The black-haired woman screamed again, louder this time; Hinata was impressed by the strength of her lungs.

"Calm down," the indigo-haired girl said in a soft voice. "We're not going to kill you. We were sent here by your families."

Hinata released the brown-haired girl and took a few steps back, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Naruto lowered his kunai and stepped back as well.

"Papa sent you?" The girl asked, rubbing her wrist.

"That's right," Hinata answered politely. ' _So this one is the mayor's daughter._ '

"The bandits..."

"They won't be bothering anyone again," Naruto said with a dismissive hand wave.

"Who are you two?" The blonde woman seemed to have regained her composure.

"The name's Menma," Naruto said, pointing a thumb at his chest. "This is my partner, Kuroneko."

The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Those aren't real names."

Naruto shrugged. "It's who we are, though."

The young women approached the two masked ninja cautiously, eyeing Naruto and Hinata as if the two of them would attack at any moment. Hinata saw that their clothes were torn in several places, revealing quite a bit of skin.

Naruto had noticed it too, along with something else. "Please tell me these bruises are from being tortured." Before Hinata could respond, he punched the wall with his left hand, leaving a sizable dent. "DAMMIT! We're too late."

The women cringed and edged away from the masked man. Most people would think he was crazy, but Hinata was used to Naruto talking out loud like he was having a conversation with someone in his head. She'd known about Kurama for years and was aware that the two of them talked all the time.

"We're _not_ too late," the indigo-haired girl said decisively, even though she wanted to scream in impotent rage. "They're alive."

Naruto nodded and tried to ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he couldn't seem to break, before remembering about the mask and cowl he was wearing; he mumbled a curse and let his hand fall to his side.

The women fidgeted uncomfortably. "We're okay," the blonde woman said. "They didn't hurt us too badly. And your friend is right: we're still alive."

Hinata decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "We need to leave soon. Pack everything you might want to take with you, but do it quickly."

"Right. I'll go downstairs again. I was in the middle of something when that ear-splitting squeal made me rush to your rescue," Naruto said with a cheeky grin only Hinata could see.

The indigo-haired girl sighed and shook her head, glad that her smile –and light blush– were hidden behind her mask; he didn't need to know how much she liked seeing that bright smile of his. It was a good thing she'd stopped turning beet red around him years ago.

"So." The black-haired girl had a gleam in her eyes that would have made Ino, Konoha's queen of gossip, proud. "Are the two of you an item or what?"

Hinata chose not to answer that.

 **-XOXO-**

It was almost dawn by the time they reached the 'village that had forgotten wars', as the locals had renamed Yugakure after they'd turned it into a tourist trap.

An old man who had been busy weeding his garden saw them approaching and ran to the central square, screaming 'They're back!'. Before he could get far, though, Naruto caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Easy, old man," he said. "We're trying to be quiet here. No need to wake up the entire village"

Especially since the entire populace would leave their homes to cheer for the masked ninja. As Shikamaru would say, this would be beyond troublesome. Still, Naruto couldn't find it in him to grumble about the inevitable barrage of cheers, embraces, and heartfelt 'thank you's. In his opinion, seeing everyone filled with joy was the best part of such missions.

They reached the administrative building with the five women in tow without making a fuss, although not without drawing surprised looks from early risers. The small procession had barely entered the mayor's office when the brown-haired girl launched herself at the middle aged man with the graying brown hair.

"Papa!"

After a long time, the mayor disentangled himself from his daughter and bowed deeply to Naruto and Hinata. "Thank you for bringing the kidnapped girls back to us, Menma-sama, Kuroneko-sama."

"Eh?" Naruto was not expecting this kind of deference. "No need for that, Ichiro-san. We're not lords by any stretch of the imagination." Well, Hinata had been Konoha's equivalent to a princess once, in what seemed like another life now, but she had never enjoyed posturing.

"What about the highwaymen?" the mayor's advisor, a dark-haired man with a thin mustache, asked. "Will we have to fear retribution?"

"No, Dai-san," Naruto reassured him. "The bandits have been dealt with."

"I confess," Dai said, "I had my doubts about the two of you. Rogue ninja are said to have no honor." The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. "I'm glad to have been proven wrong. Thank you for everything you've done, Menma-san, Kuroneko-san."

Naruto beamed at them, although no-one but Hinata could see it –provided she hadn't deactivated her Byakugan.

"We're pleased we could help you with this, Ichiro-san, Dai-san," Hinata said with a graceful little bow Naruto tried to imitate.

The mayor retrieved a briefcase from under his desk. "I know this is the sum we agreed upon, but I would gladly offer you ten times as much for bringing my daughter back to me." Suddenly, he brightened. "We could throw a feast in your honor! It's the least we can do for you, considering what you've done for us."

"We're grateful for your kindness, Ichiro-san," Hinata said; Naruto decided to let her talk their way out of this, lest he accidentally say something insulting, "but we can't stay here. Soon, hunter-nin from Kumo will arrive to investigate the deaths of their former comrades. It would be… inadvisable for us to be here when they do."

'Inadvisable' was grossly understating the danger they would be in. Both Naruto and Hinata, or rather Menma and Kuroneko, had acquired large bounties over the years. Even if the Cloud ninja were grateful to the two of them for ridding them of a thorny problem, they would most likely not be inclined to let them go, especially since no-one knew who the masked ninja were.

"I understand," the mayor said, looking dispirited.

"Before I forget, there's one more thing we meant to give you," Naruto said, removing a scroll from his belt holster.

The mayor accepted the scroll with a quizzical frown. "What is this?"

"The bodies of the four Kumo missing-nin." The mayor suddenly seemed reluctant to hold the scroll. "Present it to the Cloud hunter-nin when they come; they should offer you the bounty for those guys."

"We're touched by your generosity," the mayor's advisor said, "but why would you give this to us? The reward for them must be substantial."

"It is," Hinata confirmed. "But we're not eager to walk in a bounty station to collect it."

Damn right they weren't; there had been a dozen Konoha shinobi waiting for them last time.

"Once again, I humbly thank you," the mayor said. "Good luck in your travels, Menma-sama, Kuroneko-sama." This time, they let the unwanted honorific slide.

The mayor's advisor and the five young women they had rescued also added their thanks. The two masked ninja walked out of the mayor's office and masked their _Shunshin_ with puffs of smoke.

Just like that, Menma and Kuroneko vanished from the former Yugakure in plain sight of everyone.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata 'woke up' in the latter's room in an inn built over one of the numerous hot springs that gave the village its name.

"That went really well," Naruto said with a bright, face-splitting grin.

"I think so, too." Hinata was sporting a smile of her own, smaller but just as warm.

"Let me see your wound." Naruto would have to be a complete idiot to miss the bandage on top of her black shirt, not to mention the faint smell of blood his sensitive nose had picked up. He hadn't said anything back at the bandit outpost, but he wasn't going to put it off any longer. He was well aware of Hinata's tendency to dismiss injuries as 'minor' when they were anything but; one more thing they had in common, although she didn't have Kurama's healing powers at her disposal.

Hinata bared her forearm, revealing a large gash on her perfect, porcelain white skin. Focusing on the scratch to the exclusion of everything else, Naruto called upon Kurama's chakra and channeled it into the wound. In a few moments, it had closed without leaving a scar. Satisfied with his work, he let go of her arm.

Naruto went back to his room; the first thing he did was to remove his black combat garments, the studded leather straps, and his hooded mask. After cleaning them and storing them once again in a scroll, he took a shower and went about his morning routine: brushing his teeth, combing his hair – or, rather, messing it up even more. The hood had done a good job of plastering his blond hair on his head, but it was soon sticking out in the usual unruly spikes. Grumbling under his breath, he applied a bit of makeup on his cheeks to hide his whisker-shaped birthmarks. Hinata insisted that it looked much better that a pair of bandages, and it certainly was less chakra consuming than a _Henge_ or a genjutsu, but it still felt weird.

He had to admit, though, he now looked like an ordinary blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager; as long as he kept suppressing his chakra, no-one would suspect he was a ninja.

Satisfied with the face staring back at him from the mirror, he put on a pair of black pants and a charred orange shirt, and left his room.

Hinata met him at the inn's entrance a couple of minutes later. She was dressed in tan pants and a lavender shirt; her long indigo hair was unbound now. She was also wearing a pair of brown-colored contact lenses to cover her white eyes, unique to the Hyuuga clan. Even though they had taken so many precautions about their appearance, they had kept their given names; while unusual, neither of them was distinctive enough to put Konoha hunter-nin on their trail.

They headed to a nearby tea house and ordered breakfast. On the way there, they'd seen a bunch of people cheering and holding what looked suspiciously like sake bottles.

Naruto frowned as the cheery crowd passed outside the tea house again. "Isn't it a bit early for them to be drinking like that?"

The waitress who had just taken their order looked where the blond was pointing. "That's Sota. He and his friends are celebrating because his sister and four other girls were rescued today from those horrible bandits by a couple of ninja."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened in faked surprise. "Wow! What happened?"

The girl smiled broadly. "Well, what I heard was that…"

 **-XOXO-**

The blond and the bluenette drank their tea in silence.

The waitress had finally left, after she'd brought their breakfast and regaled them with the tale of the two brave shinobi who had assaulted the fortress of the evil highwaymen. The way the young woman had described events, the two masked ninja had fought against two hundred bandits; Hinata was certain that, by the end of the month, the story would become even more outrageous.

She was uncomfortable staying in this village and calmly drink her tea, knowing that any day now hunter-nin would arrive to investigate the incident. If they left in the aftermath of the assault on the fortress, however, any half-competent hunter-nin would mark them as the two masked rogue ninja. The last thing she and Naruto wanted was to have their sketches added next to their profiles in the bingo book; that would definitely lead Konoha to their trail. As it was, the best they could do was mingle.

Hinata kept sneaking peeks outside at the carousing crowd that was rapidly growing. Inadvertently, her thoughts went to her family. She wondered how Hanabi had been doing. Was she alright? Did she miss her older sister at all? She would be eleven-years-old now – almost a genin.

"What are you thinking about, Hinata?" Naruto's blue eyes were fixed on her, examining her with unusual intensity.

"The families we helped reunite."

"You miss your family, don't you." It wasn't a question. His insight never failed to astound her; sometimes, he could read her as easily as an open book. Other times, however…

"I miss my sister. And Neji. Sometimes," the indigo-haired girl added with a wry smile, "I even miss my father."

"Now I _know_ you're homesick," he said, chuckling.

Hinata just smiled and looked at her tea.

"Do you want to go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked after a while.

"No," she answered without any hesitation. "It won't change anything. We're still too weak. If we go back now, then I'll be branded with the Caged Bird seal." The blond scowled at the mention of the accursed mark the Hyuuga used to control their own. "And you…"

"And I," Naruto said with uncharacteristic venom, "will become the Hokage's attack fox again."

"Tsunade-sama never used you as her enforcer."

"No, she didn't," Naruto agreed sourly. "But the Third did. I'm not going back to being anyone's weapon – never again."

Hinata reached out and gently held his hand over the table, trying to convey some measure of solace to the blond. It was the only thing she could do for him. What could she possibly say, when the Third Hokage had so thoroughly crushed Naruto's hopes of acceptance?

Her heart missed a beat when he twisted his hand to grasp hers.

"I miss our friends, though," he added quietly.

"So do I. But we'll see them again someday." She squeezed his hand.

"Yes, we will. Soon."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is actually the first idea I ever had for a Naruto fic, but for the longest time I couldn't find a convincing reason to have him go missing-nin. Having him defect right after Sasuke left Konoha (or after Jiraiya's death) was not only extremely emo, but also completely OOC. By that point in time, Naruto was completely loyal to the Leaf.

So, what to do?

When a gem-cutter cuts a diamond to shape it, they strike at the natural flaws all crystals have (well, another way is to smash it with overwhelming force, but that will just turn the diamond into fine powder).

Therefore, I did just that: I created a flaw in Naruto's unwavering devotion.

The Third Hokage never truly cared about the boy. With the one (until Iruka came along) pillar that kept Naruto's sanity intact gone and replaced by the –initially– selfish support of Kurama, things… changed.

 **-X-**

Why start in the middle: I could have started at the beginning and shocked you with the revelation that Naruto and Hinata turned missing-nin, but I find it more entertaining/challenging to drop the bomb from the start and let you watch helplessly as events unfold. In short, I am sadistic and evil.

 **-X-**

Contacts and Makeup: Kakashi uses both to disguise himself in the 'Real True Face…!' manga omake.

 **-X-**

Menma: (borrowed from _Road to Ninja_ ) Written a certain way (メンマ _or_ 麺麻 _or_ 麺碼), it's the name of a Japanese condiment (lactate-fermented bamboo shoots) which is found in ramen, much like naruto (fishcake). However, another way to write it is: Men (めん– 面) – mask, Ma (ま – 魔) – demon. It's a rather clever pun, if you think about it. The name hints both at Naruto's true identity and at what's sealed inside him.

 **-X-**

Kuroneko: For a while, I toyed between Usagi (うさぎ – 兎) – Rabbit and Kuroneko (くろねこ – 黒猫) – Black Cat, before I settled for the latter.

1\. Why: Initially, because of Hinata's _Twin Lion Fists_. Then, I found other similarities. Cats are graceful, even aristocratic in a sense; ancient Egyptians worshiped them for their grace and poise. Sometimes, they are haughty; other times, they are skittish and hide when someone gets too close to them. They conceal their claws most of the time, but show them when forced to fight. I could go on, but I think I've made my point.

2\. Another reason I rejected 'Usagi' is because rabbits are associated with the moon in Japanese folklore. The tale about the Moon rabbit is based on pareidolia (seeing familiar shapes in random markings) that identifies the markings of the Moon as a rabbit. As the name implies, it's a rabbit that lives on the Moon; it's seen pounding in a mortar and pestle the ingredients for rice cake (mochi).

3\. Cats and Foxes: The two are remarkably similar. Both are predators that favor stealth; they hunt the same prey (i.e. Rabbits), and have a similar way of posturing (fur raised, back arched, stiff-legged prance, and batting pounce). Both have vertically oriented pupils (slits), sensitive whiskers, and spines on their tongues. Both walk on their toes (elegant, cat-like tread). Many foxes have retractable claws that allow them to climb rooftops or trees, and some even sleep in trees—just like cats.

4\. Superstitions: In the western world, a black cat is a symbol of bad luck, often associated with witches. In Japan, they are the exact opposite; a black cat crossing your path is considered good fortune. Whichever way one chooses to look at it, the name fits (bad luck for enemies, good luck for allies).

 **-X-**

Things that will never happen: Harem, Yuri, Yaoi, Lemons

 **-X-**

Next up: Part One: How It All Began

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, review and share your thoughts. Constructive criticism helps, flaming does not.

* * *

If you feel like it, check my other story, 'Broken Bonds: The Leaf and the Whirlpool'.

* * *

Edit: 12 January 2016 – Fixed some spelling mistakes.

Edit: 29 April 2016 – Fixed some spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter One: In-sanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _I hear the voices echoing around me_  
 _Angered eyes that don't even know who I am_  
 _Looking to kill again_  
 _As the unknown enemies surround me_  
 _Wicked laughter resonates inside my head_  
 _And I am filled with dread_  
 _What did I do, why do I deserve this?_  
 _So we're different, why do I deserve to die now?_  
 _Give me a reason why?_

\- Disturbed, _Who Taught You How to Hate_

* * *

 **Part One: How It All Began**

 **Chapter One: In-sanity**

Uzumaki Naruto was not abused –not in the classical meaning of the word.

He was not locked in a dark room underneath a staircase whenever he misbehaved. He was not beaten whenever his guardians felt he had done something wrong. He was not denied meals whenever someone was angry at him. No, he grew up like any other child.

When he was a baby, his caretakers would –grudgingly– hold him in their arms and feed him with a bottle. When he was old enough to start eating solid food, there was someone holding the spoon and trying to make him eat his meals. His small home was kept clean, his laundry done and ironed. He was taught how to walk, how to speak, how to go potty. He was always cared for.

But 'cared for' does not equal 'loved'.

Some people say that a person can learn to live under even the most difficult circumstances, provided there is nothing to remind them of what they're missing out on. Naruto had plenty of reminders.

The last time he was held with what resembled –in passing– motherly affection was so long ago, he sometimes thought he might have dreamt it. He was not tucked in bed and told stories about brave ninja going on fantastic adventures. He was not escorted to the playground or told to be careful. He was not included in the games the other children played. He had no-one to walk home with him when the sun went down.

He was always alone. He didn't know why; neither did the other children, who were just told to stay away from the blond boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks. But the adults knew.

Uzumaki Naruto carried a heavy burden, one that had been entrusted to him on the day he'd been born. It was neither his choice nor his fault, even though everyone acted as if it was. The ninja thought he was unsafe, unstable, that the demon sealed inside him would escape at the slightest provocation. The civilians thought he was the reincarnation of that demon, having donned the visage of a small, innocent child to get them to lower their guards around him.

But they couldn't drive away or kill the village's most powerful weapon, since the boy was under the protection of the Hokage. Therefore, they did what they thought best in order to keep the demon away. They ignored him. They pretended not to see him when he walked past them, not to notice when he spoke. Both groups kept their children away from the whiskered blond boy, telling them that he was dangerous.

And so, Uzumaki Naruto had been isolated, an outcast in his home village.

The boy hadn't let the resentment of the world keep him down, however. He had tried to connect with others many times, either by harassing the other children until they gave in and agreed to play with him, or by talking nonstop to his caretakers, hoping they'd answer him. Last night, before he'd gone to sleep, he'd made another such attempt.

The blond boy was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest and holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. His mind was racing with unfamiliar thoughts.

What was his purpose in this existence?

Why was he alive?

 **-XOXO-**

Kurama woke up from his nap when a quake shook his living prison and groaned. It sounded like the brat was having another sobfest.

Great. Just _great_. Curse the Yondaime for sealing him inside this brat.

The Fox's cage, which had been a blank space when the boy had been born, had slowly turned into what could best be described as a sewer. It was a dimly lit, almost claustrophobic room with a shallow pool of water covering the floor and leaky pipes running along the walls. Kurama didn't like it one bit, but at least he wasn't chained down here. He could put up with less than acceptable surroundings as long as he was free to move his tails around.

It still stung, though. To think that a puny human had managed to devise a seal powerful enough to imprison him, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the most powerful of all the Tailed Beasts, inside a whiny, sniveling brat…

As Kurama cursed the Yondaime Hokage –not for the first time and definitely not for the last– in highly descriptive and increasingly creative terms, another quake shook the shallow lake and made the pipes groan.

Kurama stopped muttering to himself and flicked his ears, finally deigning to open his eyes.

The Fox's first impression of the brat's mind was: 'damaged'. A section of the wall began to crumble right before his eyes. As the cracks extended upwards, a pipe broke in two, releasing a spray of water.

Something was really wrong. The runt was only four years old –far too young for his mind to be falling apart like that. What the _hell_ had happened while he'd been napping?

A piece of the ceiling fell as the fracture extended even further and broke off into numerous branches.

No, screw the reason why; it was of secondary importance. What mattered right now was stopping this… whatever it was… before the boy's mindscape was torn apart completely. Kurama had lived for decades chained down, but at least both Mito and Kushina had been sane –well, as sane as Uzumaki women can be. However, the Fox refused to live inside a fractured mind; he still had standards. Not to mention that being directly in contact with an unhinged child was likely to ruin _his_ sanity as well.

And so, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox did what he never thought he would end up doing, not even if the Moon suddenly fell to the Earth. He voluntarily reached out to his jailor, not to tempt him with promises of power, but to _help_ him.

Somewhere out there, a tanuki must be laughing his ass off; Kurama was certain of that.

 **"** ** _What's the matter, little brat?_** **"**

Kurama felt the brat tense and saw him look around his small room, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Ugh. _Humans_. **"** ** _I'm in here, runt._** **"** The brat kept looking around. **"** ** _Inside your head._** **"**

"Inside my head?" The brat shook his head. "No, can't be. I'm just hearing voices."

 **"** ** _For the first and last time,"_** Kurama said, feeling his patience fading rapidly, **_"I'm as real as you are. Now, answer me. What happened to you while I was sleeping?_** **"**

The runt shrugged and apparently decided not to question the rude, demanding voice inside his head. "She crumpled the drawing and threw it in the trash."

Okay, that was some progress. **"** ** _What drawing? And who is 'she'?_** **"**

"The lady who watches over me while I sleep. I left a drawing under her handbag last night." The boy hugged his knees closer to his body. "I've seen many kids give pictures to adults, so I thought…"

 **"** ** _You thought that she was going to keep the drawing, call you 'son', and love you like your mother would._** **"** There probably was a more delicate way to phrase this, but Kurama wasn't inclined to act politely –not when his prison was crumbling around him as he was speaking.

"Yes," the boy whispered, sounding completely dejected. "But she threw it away. I found it in the trash this morning."

The Fox bared his fangs and growled low in his throat. Disgusting. And his siblings said that Kurama was unduly hateful towards humans. _Che_. Humans were the only creatures in the world willing to treat their own kind like garbage.

"Is that what she thinks of me? That I'm trash? Is that what everyone else think of me?"

The mindscape shook again, and a second fracture opened on another wall. This was really, really bad. Kurama had to do something –and fast.

He opened his mouth to say that there _were_ people who cared about the boy, but the words never came out. Because the truth was that _no-one_ cared about Uzumaki Naruto –and the boy knew it.

The only person who regularly visited the boy was the Sandaime Hokage, but he didn't do it out of kindness. Sarutobi Hiruzen was quite adept at hiding his true intentions, but Kurama wasn't fooled. He might not be able to freely use his chakra inside his living prison, but he could still gauge the emotions of others with unerring accuracy. The Fox could see the resentment in the old man's eyes, even though the brat couldn't yet. The Hokage's visits were not those of a loving grandfather calling in on his treasured grandson; they were those a military leader paid to inspect a valuable asset.

"What is my purpose in this life? Why go on living?"

Crap. _Crap._ If Kurama ever got his claws on the Yondaime, he'd eviscerate that bastard for putting him through this, just like he should have done four years ago.

 **"** ** _Your purpose?_** **"** Kurama stalled, trying to come up with ideas. **"** ** _I don't know that. But I_** **do** ** _know that if you give up on life, then your parents are going to be furious with you._** **"**

"My parents?" The boy had lifted his head; the surprise in his voice was palpable.

 **"** ** _Yes._** **"** Just as he'd expected, that little bit of information had gotten the runt's attention _._ **"** ** _Did you think you spawned from a log, runt? Everyone has parents._** **"**

"Who were they?" The desperation in the boy's voice made the Fox sick once again. Humans really were the most wretched creatures on this planet. To deny a kit his skulk…

Kurama shook his massive head to rid himself of any traces of sympathy for the runt.

 **"** ** _Your father was..._** **" '** ** _An idealistic fool who somehow managed to defeat me and seal me inside a pathetic little brat like you.'_** **"** ** _… a powerful shinobi. His name was Namikaze Minato_** **."**

It physically hurt the Fox to praise the damnable blond bastard, even as faintly as that, but there was no other choice if he wanted to fix the damage in the boy's mind.

 **"** ** _And your mother, she was..._** **" '** ** _An insufferable woman who kept me imprisoned for nearly two decades._** **' "** ** _… a kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina._** **"**

Kurama noticed that the runt was no longer talking –or crying, for that matter. The mindscape was no longer tearing itself apart and the existing fractures had stopped expanding. **'** ** _Good._** **'** Now that he knew –more or less– what he had to say to stabilize the brat, things would be easier.

The situation also presented Kurama with a unique opportunity. Since he had taken the effort to forge the link between the runt's mind and his own, he could go all the way and start corrupting the brat in order to weaken the _Eight Trigram Seal_. But, to do that, Kurama had to make the boy believe he was his friend. Being only four years old, the runt was gullible and his mental defenses were practically non-existent –and those that _had_ been in place were now severely damaged. It would be tedious and time-consuming, but it wasn't as if the Fox had any pressing appointments to attend.

Yes, it could be done. If he was careful, Kurama could gain his freedom much sooner than he'd expected.

"I have my mom's name," the brat said after a very long pause.

That wasn't what Kurama had expected would be the first thing to come out of the runt's mouth. **"** ** _...Yes._** **"**

"All the other kids have their dads' names. Why– "

Oh, no. Kurama was _not_ going to go into _that._ Enough was enough.

 **"** ** _I don't know, runt,_** **"** he said, cutting off the brat. **"** ** _You just do. Also, stop talking to me out loud. I'm not out there. I'm inside your head. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it._** **"**

' _You mean, like this?_ '

 **"** ** _Better,_** **"** the Fox grunted.

' _Can you tell me anything more about my parents?_ ' The brat asked hopefully.

 **"** ** _I can tell you everything you want to know about them, along with a few things you probably don't want to_** **ever** ** _learn._** **"**

' _What does_ that _mean?_ '

 ** _"Pray that you never find out, little brat,_** **"** the Fox said with a wicked chuckle. As fun as it would be to describe some of his parents' more... _private_... moments to the brat just for the hell of it, it wasn't worth the risk. Maybe in a few years, when the runt would be old enough to know where babies came from.

 _'So..._ ' the brat began hesitantly. 'Will _you tell me about them?_ '

 **"** ** _Don't worry, I will,"_** Kurama promised. **"** ** _Before I do that, though, we have to fix all that devastation."_**

 _'What 'devastation'?_ ' The runt asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"** ** _I'm talking about this mess inside your..._** **"** Except that the brat had never been inside their shared mindscape; one more thing Kurama had to take care of once everything was back to normal. **"** ** _Never mind. All you need to know is that you have to do something before your mind gets torn apart._** **"**

' _Is that a bad thing?_ '

 **"** ** _Yes,_** **"** Kurama said, rolling his eyes, **"** ** _It's a_** **very** ** _bad thing._** **"**

So, how to accomplish that...

The root of this evil was that old lady. What better way to fix this mess than by turning the tables on the hag who had thrown a child's affection back at his face? Plus, it would allow the runt to get a measure of vengeance against the loathsome old woman.

 **"** ** _You know, runt, one of your mother's hobbies was pulling pranks..._** **"**

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto watched as the old lady opened her front door and walked inside her house.

A few moments later, a shrill scream echoed across the crowded street, effortlessly reaching Naruto's hiding place.

 **"** ** _Sounds like the hag saw the new paint job you gave to her house,_** **"** Kurama snickered.

Naruto laughed, a cold sound with a harsh edge that would have alarmed any adults, should they suddenly decide to start paying attention to the boy. The old lady had hurt him, so he'd hurt her back. And it felt _good._ It was a sensation of freedom the boy had never experienced before.

Naruto decided he wanted to feel that way more often.

' _Can we pull another prank tomorrow?_ '

 **"** ** _No. If you do that kind of thing every day, then it loses its bite. Besides, you need time to properly plan out a decent prank. However,_** **"** Kurama said with a smile that showed an impressive number of teeth, **"** ** _that only gives us time to think of something appropriate for that shopkeeper who chased you out of his restaurant last week._** **"**

Yes, that mean old man who had refused to serve the 'demon'. But there were many others like him. The baker on the main street. The owner of the candy store. The owner of the grocery store. Another baker… The list was almost endless.

It didn't matter, though. He'd get them all soon enough.

Naruto laughed again.

 **-XOXO-**

 **"** ** _And this,_** **"** Kurama said, projecting an image in the boy's mind, **"** ** _is the letter 'ta'_** **."**

Naruto dutifully copied the syllabic letter in his notebook. As soon as the Fox was done showing him each kana, the five-year-old boy would then start practicing how to write them in order to memorize them. It would be slow, mind-numbing work, but it wasn't like Kurama was going anywhere in the foreseeable future; he might as well find a way to pass the time.

Thankfully, the mindscape was back to normal now, looking more stable than ever –although the Fox wished he could do something about the décor.

' _Why do I have to do this again?_ ' Naruto grumbled as he put down his pencil and rubbed his wrist.

 **"** ** _Because most knowledge about ninjutsu is kept in books and scrolls, and I'm not going to read them out to you,_** **"** Kurama said for the millionth time. **"** ** _Also, you should be able to recognize words like 'danger' and 'flammable' before trying anything like_** **that** ** _again._** **"**

If Kurama hadn't reacted so quickly during the runt's last stunt, then the boy would be talking to his parents in person right now and the Fox would be stuck in limbo waiting to reform. That wasn't something Kurama wanted to have a repeat of ever again.

The boy pouted. ' _But it's so_ boring.'

 **"** ** _So are many other things. Get used to it, runt,_** **"** Kurama said, feeling a measure of glee at the boy's sullen expression. **"** ** _Now, this is the letter 'na'._** **"**

Kurama gave an almost evil laugh as Naruto groaned and picked up his pencil again.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto tried to concentrate on the scroll he was reading instead of the massive tails swishing behind him.

The six-year-old preferred to retreat inside his mind when he was in his home, so that he could physically… mentally… _actually_ be in Kurama's presence. Even though the Fox acted like he was a pest at times, there was something comforting in being around the only person –other that the Hokage– who talked to him willingly.

After a while, the noise became too much even for the hyperactive boy. "Will you stop that?"

 **"Stop what?"**

"Swishing your tails around like that and hitting the walls. You're distracting me!"

 **"Oh, that."** The massive tails stopped moving and coiled themselves around the Fox. **"I was just bored. It's too quiet in here."**

"But… But you're the one who told me to sit down and read this scroll in the first place!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the Fox. "You said that I have to learn this stuff before moving on to the more advanced scrolls about chakra!"

 **"Yes, I did,"** Kurama admitted sheepishly. **"But it's taking you forever."**

"Then go back to sleep and let me work in peace!"

Kurama rested his massive head on top of his folded forepaws. **"I'm too bored to nap."**

Naruto's mouth was moving, but the boy couldn't get any words out.

Suddenly, Kurama's head shot up. **"Shogi!"**

And now the blond boy had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. "Sho- _what_?"

 **"Shogi,"** Kurama repeated with unusual enthusiasm. **"It's a board game one can play to pass the time."**

"Oh, no," Naruto protested, guessing what the Fox was about to suggest. "I have to read this."

Kurama's eyes lit up and he smiled; Naruto tensed, sensing a sales pitch. **"Shogi is more than just a game. It tests the cunning of the players, pushing the limits of their creativity. If you master this, then you'll learn how to be a better strategist – and very few will be able to see through your ploys."**

Okay, that actually sounded interesting. The Military Police were getting better at tracking him down after his pranks.

"Fine," the blond huffed. "So how do you play this 'Shogi'?"

Kurama closed his eyes and, after a moment, an oversized table with a board materialized between the bars of the Fox's cage. Naruto moved closer, carefully sticking to 'his side' of the room; Kurama was very particular about personal space and had warned the boy many times not to enter his cage. Examining the board, the boy saw that the fist-sized pieces on top of it were marked with kanji. Great –he couldn't read those yet.

He sat on one end of the board while the Fox moved closer to the other.

 **"The goal of this game is to capture your opponent's king. The real trick is devising a strategy to do that while preventing your opponent from capturing** ** _your_** **king. The rules are very simple."**

The Fox pointed a clawed finger towards a number of pieces which had the same kanji on them. **"These are the pawns. They can move only one square forward…"**

Naruto nodded and payed close attention as Kurama explained how each piece moved.

 **-XOXO-**

 **"What a bitch,"** Kurama said, moving his silver general diagonally forward. Holding the small –as far as _he_ was concerned– pieces with his claws was a delicate and bothersome task, but he'd gotten used to it.

"Sakura-chan is not a bitch!" Naruto protested, moving a pawn to counter the general's advance.

Once again, Naruto was inside their shared mindscape. In fact, ever since the sever-year-old had started attending classes at the Academy a few months ago, this was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence. The boy spent his time training in the forest or cooped up in his home playing a 'boring' game with the Fox. He no longer sought out other children of his own kind to play something that appealed more to his energetic nature.

Not that Kurama was worried about the runt. Because he wasn't –not one bit. He was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, not a nursemaid. The only reason he was being so friendly with the boy was because he was still trying to manipulate him into breaking the seal. It was a long term plan. Not to mention that it was in his own best interest to make sure that the boy stayed sane until that day came.

That's all there was to his interest.

And if he entertained himself by teaching Naruto a few things, where was the harm in that? He had time to spare until his plan came to fruition.

 **"Are we talking about the same girl here? Pink hair, shrieks like a banshee?"** The Fox moved his bishop to reinforce his left flank. **"Punched your lights out for talking to her while she was mooning over her 'Sasuke-kun'?"**

And, of course, the little Uchiha brat had said nothing when the harpy had hit his classmate hard enough to send anyone without the healing powers of a Tailed Beast at their disposal to the hospital. But what else could one expect from the kin of that accursed Madara? Not that any of the other kids had cared about Naruto getting punched in the face, but the Uchiha spawn was different in the Fox's eyes.

"Well, yeah…" the boy admitted reluctantly. "But–"

Kurama cut through whatever petty excuse the blond would find to defend the pink-haired banshee. **"Why are you so interested in her, anyway?"**

"She's the most popular girl in the class," the boy replied absently, studying the board, "so if I become her friend, then the others will _have_ to notice me."

The Fox snorted. **"If that's the reason why, then you'd be better off trying to become friends with the Uchiha."** The black-haired boy really wasn't all that bad, compared to some of his clan Kurama had met over the decades. He had the trademark arrogance, but not the darkness. Perhaps him and Naruto being friends wouldn't be so terrible.

It was Naruto's turn to snort. "He won't even talk to me," the blond said, moving his rook. Kurama gave a short growl as his bishop was taken out of the game. "He probably thinks he's too good to associate himself with a lowly non-Uchiha like me."

Perhaps Kurama had spent a little too much time harping about the Uchiha clan, but it really couldn't be helped. Naruto and the Uchiha-controlled Konoha Military Police Force had been in a trench war for almost three years regarding the boy's 'hobby', so the topic came up often enough.

 **"True,"** the Fox grunted in agreement, moving a lance forward to support his silver general. **"And what's the** ** _real_** **reason you keep talking to the Haruno girl?"**

The boy fidgeted self-consciously. "She's the only girl who has hair like mom's."

Ah, so that was it. Kurama could certainly understand why Naruto would choose to latch on to a girl he could pretend was family.

Well, he had to nip that in the bud while there was still time.

 **"There was more to Kushina than her red hair."** He locked eyes with the boy, forgetting all about the game for the moment. **"She was a loud-mouthed, prank-loving tomboy, but she was also caring and compassionate. She wouldn't hesitate to beat up anyone who angered her, but it had always been after the morons had insulted her in some way, never just because they annoyed her."**

The boy was looking at him enraptured, craving to hear more about the mother he had never met.

 **"She was your father's pillar during the most difficult times in his life. She may have terrified Minato with her angry outbursts,"** Kurama chuckled as he remembered the numerous instances the fearsome Yellow Flash had cowered in fear of his girlfriend-turned-wife's temper, **"but she never hurt him.**

 **"This Sakura girl may have hair like Kushina's, but that's all she has in common with your mother. Kushina never turned away anyone who wanted to be her friend."**

Maybe in a few years the harpy would grow up to become a decent person, but right now she was the worst kind of human the boy could cling to: someone who rejected him repeatedly because she didn't think he was good enough to be her friend.

The blond had been staring the board silently for so long, Kurama wondered whether he might have fallen asleep.

"You're right," the boy said quietly. "She isn't worth it. None of them are."

Crap. Where had _that_ come from? Kurama was trying to get Naruto to stop being a masochist, not to abandon his efforts to make some friends.

 **"Just because the Haruno girl doesn't want to be friends with you doesn't mean the other kids feel the same way,"** the Fox said, desperately trying to fix this mess.

"Do _you_ know any of my classmates who'd want to be friends with me?" the boy scoffed. "Because I don't."

Kurama kept his mouth firmly shut. He had noticed that the Nara, the Akimichi, the Aburame, and the Hyuuga kids never made fun of the blond for being second best to the Uchiha brat in every lesson, but they weren't eager to approach him either. Maybe they wouldn't mind being Naruto's friends –or maybe they really were that indifferent about him. Without sensing their emotions, he couldn't be certain. Either way, it would be a terrible idea to tell the boy about them. If the Fox was wrong and they disliked Naruto just as much as the others, then the blond really would go insane from the rejection this time.

Kurama hadn't spent three years caring for the boy only to have four brats ruin everything.

The Fox would have to teach the boy how to sense emotions soon. Hopefully, that would help him find a friend among his own kind.

 **-XOXO-**

 **"** ** _Do you remember everything, kit?_** **"**

' _Yeah, yeah, I remember,_ ' Naruto said impatiently. The eight-year-old couldn't _wait_ to finally try out his new sensory abilities.

 **"** ** _Pay attention, little brat,_** **"** Kurama growled. **"** ** _This is far more advanced than the stuff those fools at the Academy teach you._** **"**

Naruto rolled his eyes. The Fox had been grumbling about the ninja Academy's tutors and their uselessness from day one. Not that the blond was any fonder of them. Iruka simply didn't care about him, and Mizuki, the chuunin who occasionally helped the ponytailed tutor with teaching the class, had this I'm-your-best-friend-in-the-entire-world act going that creeped out the blond. The only positive thing that had happened to Naruto during his first year in the Academy was Kurama praising him for being observant enough to see through Mizuki's ploy.

Naruto found a secluded spot near the playground and sat cross-legged on the ground, making sure he was hidden by the bushes. Closing his eyes, he dove into his mindscape, an action that had become as easy as breathing to the boy.

In less than a heartbeat, he found himself in front of Kurama's cage.

 **"Now then,"** the Fox said, swishing one of his giant tails, **"let's go over this one more time. I'm going to give you a bit of my chakra. It will be different from your normal, human chakra, but don't let this frighten you. I want you to hold on to the red chakra and let it flow through you. Once you get that part down, I'll guide you through the next steps."**

"Will I always need your help to do this?"

 **"Not** ** _always_** **,"** Kurama said. He pointed the end of the swishing tail at the blond. **"Your father made this seal to allow a small amount of my chakra to naturally mix with yours, boosting your own considerable reserves. However, the seal imposes a limit on how much you can draw out on your own; likewise, it prevents me from forcing my chakra onto you. Therefore, if you need to use a great amount of my power, then we must come to an agreement.**

 **"But for something as insignificant as this, all you need to do is draw out a little more than the seal already does. It should be a trivial matter, once you get the hang of it."**

"What's the maximum amount of your chakra you can offer me?"

 **"About one tail's worth,"** Kurama said, placing the tail between them. **"It's a laughable amount compared to my full power, but it's more than most humans will ever come to possess."**

Naruto only had a vague idea of the Fox's full power, and Kurama had said that each tail increased a Tailed Beast's power exponentially ( ** _"That means 'it gets multiplied', you ignorant runt!"_** ), but, even so, he could tell that one tail was _a lot_ of chakra.

 **"Alright, enough explanations. We can talk about the technicalities after you've mastered this. Get ready, kit."** With that, a thread of red chakra leaked out of the Fox's tail and moved towards the boy. Naruto forced himself to stay still as the red chakra approached him and wrapped itself around him. Kurama wasn't kidding; this was scary.

He left his mindscape, but kept his eyes closed.

 **"** ** _Good. Now, reach out and try to feel everyone around you. Use your chakra to locate and connect to theirs. This is just another one of your senses. Extend yourself and search for the flare of others' life-force_** **."**

Naruto tried to do as the Fox instructed.

No, it wasn't working; he could feel nothing besides himself, Kurama, and two children on the other side of the bushes. He was about to say that it was useless when he realized that _he could feel two children's presence._

 **"** ** _It looks like you can finally sense others, kit_** **,"** Kurama said, sounding proud.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and reached out even further, trying to feel more of the kids he'd seen at the playground.

It took a few minutes before he felt the flicker of another's chakra. One by one, more candle flames were added to the first two; he counted twenty-eight of them. Compared to his own, they were nothing more than fireflies. Compared to Kurama's, they were specks of dust in the wind.

' _They're so... puny._ ' Was he really so much more powerful than them?

 **"** ** _Yes, they are,_** **"** Kurama laughed. **"** ** _Now, focus your senses on them. Try to tell me what they're feeling._** **"**

' _I can do that?_ ' The Fox hadn't mentioned _that_ when he'd first explained this sensory ability.

 **"** ** _It's one of my powers. As my vessel, you are going to be able to use it, too. Useful, wouldn't you agree?_** **"**

' _Definitely._ ' The boy could think of a lot of uses for such an ability.

Naruto found the tiny flares of chakra again and focused on one of them. Slowly, he began to discover some things about the person this chakra belonged to – like the fact that this person was a boy. The other boy was angry about something. Near that boy was an equally angry girl. Near the two of them was a woman who appeared to be annoyed with both kids.

Naruto giggled. This was great! He could sense what everyone was feeling!

"Did you hear that?" one of the kids behind the bushes said.

"Yeah!" the other kid answered him.

Naruto was too focused on his task to pay any attention to the other children.

The brushes hiding the blond boy were pushed aside by a brown-haired boy around Naruto's age. "Hey, look! There's someone here!"

Again, the blond didn't realize someone was talking about him.

 **"** ** _Enough for today, Naruto,_** **"** Kurama said, sounding worried for some reason. **"** ** _We'll practice again tomorrow._** **"**

' _Give me a minute; I've almost got it._ '

 **"Now** ** _, Naruto_** **."** Okay, something was definitely wrong; the Fox _never_ panicked. **"** ** _You need to stop_** **right now** ** _!_** **"**

There was a gaggle of children around Naruto now.

"It's that kid. The one my mom and dad never let me talk to."

"Yeah, the kid nobody likes."

This time, Naruto heard them. He could also feel their dislike for him; from so close, it was like a slap to the face. He opened his eyes to glare at them and tell them to _go away_ , but before he could get even one word out, one of the girls screamed.

"Mommy! His eyes are red and scary!"

In the blink of an eye, half a dozen adults had rushed to the screaming girl's side.

 **"** ** _NARUTO! CUT OFF THE FLOW OF YOUR CHAKRA!_** **"**

Naruto could hear Kurama shouting inside his head, but he was unable to do anything. Like a man on a beach staring at the giant tidal wave that would soon carry him away, he was paralyzed by what he was sensing from the crowd that had gathered around him.

Resentment. Anger. _Hatred_.

The adults were all reeking with this stuff – and so were the kids. Every single one of them had this jumble of emotions, this... _darkness_ , inside them. And it was all directed at him.

"Look at him! He really _is_ a demon!"

"I knew Hokage-sama should have killed it years ago."

'Killed'? 'It'? Were they talking about _him_?

Yes, they were. He could feel it as clearly as he could feel his heart beating madly against his ribs. They wanted to kill him. The _darkness_ changed inside them and he realized that they were really going to kill him. If he stayed here, he was going to die.

He didn't want to die!

 **"** ** _Move, kit! Get up and RUN!_** **"**

Kurama's voice broke him out of his daze. He scrambled back and ran for his life.

 **"** ** _Turn left and keep going!_** ** _If we kill these cretins, then they're going to kill you!_** **"**

Naruto was short of breath from running so fast, and his mind was still reeling from the fear of death, but he managed to notice something odd in what Kurama had just said. ' _Who's going to–'_

 **"** ** _The elders, boy!_** **"** the Fox snarled. **"** ** _I told you before, didn't I? Your father may have sealed me inside you to ensure your safety by giving you a new power, but, to the masses, you're Konoha's greatest weapon. What do you think happens when a weapon turns against the people he's supposed to protect?_** **"**

Naruto's foot hit a loose stone and he stumbled, but managed to keep running. Soon, he'd arrived at the marketplace. He ducked behind some crates and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no-one was looking towards his hiding spot.

Wanting to make sure that no-one had followed him in his mad dash from the playground to this place, he drew a fraction of the Fox's chakra and tried to find the darkness he'd felt back there.

 **"** ** _NO! Don't do that here!_** **"**

It was too late.

What Naruto had failed to take into account was that even though no-one could see him _now_ , everyone had noticed him when he'd ran past them – and they were talking about him. Therefore, when the blond boy extended his senses to find any traces of resentment, anger, and hatred, he'd succeeded almost immediately. Except that this time, the feeling wasn't coming from a mere dozen people.

The _darkness_ was everywhere around him; a taint that seemed to pollute the very air he was breathing. The grocers, the bakers, the bookseller, the women doing their shopping… _Everyone_ had this foul thing inside them.

Naruto couldn't bear it anymore; he screamed.

 **-XOXO-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen's brows were drawn together in deep thought as he studied the report from the chief medic of Konoha's General Hospital.

Uzumaki Naruto had been rushed to the hospital after he'd collapsed screaming in the busiest part of Konoha's marketplace. Even though the medics couldn't find anything wrong with him, the boy was completely unresponsive to all stimuli. The only abnormality were the faint traces of foreign chakra which was in perfect sync with the boy's own.

According to the reports of those present in the playground, Naruto's features had been… altered, somehow, mere minutes before he had collapsed. The boy's eyes had been red instead of his normal light blue, with vertical slits instead of pupils; additionally, the whisker marks on the boy's face had been thicker than normal.

Everything led to a sole conclusion: the demon had tried to take over the boy's body today and was responsible for his comatose state. But the real question was: had the Kyuubi succeeded?

If it had, then the boy could not be allowed to wake up.

The boy's death would be regrettable, but necessary. The Kyuubi was cunning, capable of passing itself off as a human until it was ready to break the seal.

A sharp knock on the door derailed the Hokage's train of thought. No matter. The person requesting an audience was just the one Hiruzen wanted to consult.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing a dark-haired man with bandages covering his right eye, his right hand in a sling, and a walking stick in his other hand. The cane clacked against the floor as Shimura Danzou, the Hokage's most trusted advisor and friend-turned-rival-turned-friend-again entered the office.

"I was just about to summon you, Danzou," the Hokage said, motioning for the deceptively feeble old man to take a seat.

"I suspected as much," the dark-haired old man said, sitting carefully on the wooden chair. "You are worried about the Kyuubi breaking free –as am I."

"It had been a distinct possibility even before today's incident. The boy has been isolated nearly all his life, and his behavior is borderline bipolar. He either roams Konoha, making a nuisance of himself and playing pranks on everyone in sight, or stays locked up in his house, doing who knows what."

"He has been allowed to run wild for far too long."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the thinly veiled admonishment. "You know as well as I do that if I had allowed you to train him when you asked, then his mental balance would be even more precarious than it is right now. Mito-sama's writings clearly state that the only way for a jinchuuriki to control their Bijuu is to create bonds with others."

"As I recall, we had agreed that this was to be _your_ task. And what a remarkable job you have done, old friend." This time, Danzou didn't even try to hide the sarcasm from his voice.

"I've tried more times than I can count to act as the surrogate father figure you expect I should be to the boy," Hiruzen said, clasping his hands together. "But every time I talk to him, I see the faces of those who died that night. The boy might be blameless for the Kyuubi incident, but his entire existence is the reason Kushina's seal had weakened to the point the unidentified person who managed to slip past our security and kill those present during the birth was able to break it completely."

"I see," Danzou muttered to himself. "After all these years, you're still not over Biwako's death."

Hiruzen slammed his fist on the desk. "Not another word about this! There are more important matters to deal with in the present."

"Very well."

"Your thoughts on today's incident?" Hiruzen asked tersely.

"Wait for the boy to wake up," Danzou said with the authority of a man who had commanded Konoha's Black Ops division for decades. "We cannot allow any misjudgments to deprive Konoha of its greatest weapon – not after the near extinction of the Uchiha."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have been so hasty to order their extermination, old friend," Hiruzen said sternly.

"Perhaps," Danzou admitted. "But you weren't rushing to their rescue, either."

"They plotted to stage a coup and plunge Konoha into civil war," Hiruzen stated with dismissive hand wave. "Then, there's their involvement in the Kyuubi incident eight years ago. No-one but an Uchiha could have controlled the Kyuubi like that. They are responsible for everything that happened that night, either through direct participation or through their inability to keep track of those much vaunted eyes of theirs. Regardless, they brought their fate on their heads."

"Once, not so long ago, this would be something _I_ would say," Danzou pointed out. "And _you_ would try to make me change my mind and show mercy."

"People change," the Hokage replied.

"Indeed. And you used to tell me that emotions were not a weakness, old friend."

The Hokage wasn't going to dignify that with a response. "Be on alert; I will send for you once the boy wakes up. We'll test him together."

"Very well," Danzou said, bowing his head fractionally. "Are you going to visit him in the meantime?"

"What would be the point in that? He won't know I'm there."

"I see. I was just curious."

"And now that your curiosity has been sated, you're dismissed." The Hokage's acerbic tone left no doubt that this conversation was over.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Danzou stood up, picked up his cane and left the office.

Hiruzen went back to his paperwork.

 **-XOXO-**

 _Monster!_

 _Why won't you die?_

 _Disappear!_

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Naruto's shouts had no effect on the crowd of faceless people yelling at him.

Breathing hard, the boy took a few steps back and tried once again to find a place to hide. It was pointless. This entire space, whatever it was, was completely empty –just as it had been for the past... Naruto didn't know how long he'd been trapped in here. Days? Months?

It didn't matter; it might as well have been centuries. He wasn't getting out of here.

The space turned white once again, making the boy sigh in relief; white meant safe. He wouldn't be harassed by the faceless men for a while. Taking the opportunity to rest and organize his thoughts, he sat down –at least, he assumed there was a floor because the unseen surface allowed him to stand up without plummeting into the endless white.

How had he come here? Where was this 'here'? And how could he get back to the real world?

"Wait. Why do I want to go back again?"

There was nothing for him there. He'd felt it. Everyone around him was so full of resentment and hatred and anger and darkness. They hated him. They would have _killed_ him, if he'd given them the opportunity.

Naruto clenched his fists.

He'd known he wasn't wanted by anyone. He wasn't dumb; he had seen the cold looks, heard the muttered threats. He knew that no-one would miss him if he suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. But never before in his entire life had he seriously considered that they would really want to kill him.

"Why? Why do they hate me so much?"

 **"...ruto..."**

"What did I ever do to all of them?"

 **"...Naruto..."**

"AND WHY DO I HAVE TO JUST SIT BACK AND TAKE IT?"

 **"…Naruto!"**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, KURAMA?" Rational thought took a moment to reassert itself. "Kurama! You're here!"

 **"Yes, I'm here. And you'd better show a little more gratitude than that, brat, considering all the trouble I went through to find you again,"** the Fox growled.

The boy didn't let Kurama's irritable tone get to him. Right now, the Fox could call him a 'puny human' all day long and he wouldn't say a word of protest. He was just glad to hear a friendly voice again –even if that friend was a little bit cranky.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kurama!" He looked around the white space again. "Er, _hear_ you, anyway. Where are you?"

 **"Where I always am: inside my cell."**

"Then... where am _I_?"

 **"In some kami-forsaken corner of your mind,"** Kurama said, sounding a little less crabby. **"It took me three days just to find you and quite a few hours to make myself heard to you. In case you haven't already figured it out, none of this was easy. If you were alone, you'd already be dead, little brat."**

"Dead?" Naruto squawked. "Was I hurt that badly?"

 **"Physically? No, you don't have a scratch on you. Mentally? That's a whole other story."**

"What does _that_ mean?"

 **"You're in a coma, kit."**

"What?!"

 **"We messed up. I didn't notice what you were planning to do until it was too late."**

"The marketplace..." Naruto mumbled.

 **"Yes. You weren't ready for that kind of feedback. Your body shut itself down to protect your mind, but the damage had already been done."** Even though he couldn't see the Fox, Naruto could feel Kurama's piercing gaze. **"You've been seeing them these past three days, haven't you?"**

"Yes. They're... everywhere." Naruto responded, shuddering. "They won't leave me alone. I try to close my eyes and they appear, telling me to go away or die… And when I managed to drive them off, another group appears. It never ends." Tears stared falling from the blond's eyes. "Why is this happening, Kurama? Why do they all hate me so much?"

The Fox sighed. **"It's because of me, kit. I've told you what happened on the night you were born, haven't I?"**

Naruto nodded.

 **"The whole thing lasted only a few minutes, but the fear lingers. And, since I'm beyond their reach, they turned against the only available target."**

"Me."

 **"You,"** Kurama agreed. **"They're trying to get revenge against me by hurting you."**

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto yelled forcefully. "How can they think like that? I am not you! I am Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a human being, not a kitsune."

 **"Yes, well..."**

"And even if I _were_ you," Naruto pressed on as if the Fox hadn't spoken, "that's still no excuse. You were _forced_ to attack Konoha!"

 **"But they don't know that,"** Kurama pointed out.

"Because they don't care!" Naruto exploded. "They see you as this big, scary demon and don't even think that you might be nice to them!"

 **"'Nice'? I AM NOT 'NICE'!"** Kurama roared. **"I AM HATRED MADE FLESH!"**

"BULLSHIT!" If there ever was a time to use the forbidden grown-up word, this was it. "You're a better person than all of them combined!" The silence that followed Naruto's outburst was almost audible. "You're the first who saw me for who I am and treated me like a real person!"

 **"Everyone makes mistakes,"** Kurama grumbled.

The blond boy smiled broadly; despite the Fox's dismissive tone, it was clear that the boy's words had made him very happy.

Kurama heaved a put-upon sigh, making the boy's grin even broader. **"Rest now, kit. You need to recover your strength and return to your body."**

Naruto's grin fell. "But the faceless men–"

 **"You don't need to worry about them. They won't bother you while I'm here."**

A tendril or red chakra wrapped itself around the boy, the same way a fox would curl its tail around itself before falling asleep. Naruto sighed in contentment at the warm feeling, closed his eyes, and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere out there, his friend was watching over him.

 **-XOXO-**

Through the boy's eyes, Kurama watched the nurse warily as she checked Naruto's vitals and served him a much-needed breakfast.

The boy had woken up last afternoon, after spending nearly a week in a coma. Since then, he'd been recovering at an amazing pace, thanks to the Fox's chakra enhancing the boy's naturally high recovery rate, much to the befuddlement of the medical staff. Naruto would be out of the hospital soon.

Inside the boy's mind, the Fox hissed in irritation.

'Soon' was not nearly soon enough, as far as Kurama was concerned. Having Naruto incapacitated in a place where everyone carried sharp tools and knew at least a dozen potent poisons wasn't the Fox's idea of 'safe'.

Then, there was the matter of everyone's attitude towards the boy. None of the medics tried to hide their distaste when they looked at Naruto, making Kurama wonder what kind of rumors had been circulating these past few days. **'** ** _Nothing good, that's for sure._** **'** It only served to rub more salt in the wound.

To complicate matters, ever since the day he'd helped Naruto return to himself, he'd repeatedly found the boy sleeping curled up on his forepaw. _Inside the Fox's prison_. Truly, the kid must have been damaged in some way to willingly walk into the Kyuubi's den, especially since Kurama had expressly _forbidden_ such a thing on numerous occasions. Not because he cared about the boy's safety, of course. That was a ridiculous notion only a sentimental fool would entertain. He simply didn't want to spent his time trying to resist the temptation to eat the boy's soul before the seal was weakened enough for him to break free.

Yes, that was exactly it. It was for the Fox's comfort.

That was what he kept telling himself.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto's head snapped to the door when he heard it open.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." The Hokage said as he entered the boy's room; with him was a one-eyed old man with a walking stick.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama," the boy replied, trying to hide his surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit him here. His eyes darted to the scarred old man, before settling firmly on the elderly Hokage.

"This is Shimura Danzou," the Hokage said, following the boy's gaze. "He's the leader of the ANBU and one of my most trusted advisors. You can speak freely in front of him."

"Yes, sir. Good to meet you, Danzou-sama." There was no doubt in the boy's mind that he should use the 'etiquette' thing right now.

"Good to meet you too, Naruto." The elder replied with a short but polite nod.

"How are you feeling, child?" The Hokage asked after a few awkward moments of staring at each other.

"Fine, sir. I'm almost completely healed. I'm ready to get out of here!" The boy remembered who he was talking to. "If the doctors agree, of course."

"Of course," the old Hokage said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Naruto, Danzou and I wanted to ask you a few question about what happened the other day on the playground and, later, in the marketplace."

 **"** ** _Not good, kit_** **,"** Kurama said before the boy could answer. **"** ** _You can't tell them about the Negative Emotions Sensing bit. Just trust me on this one,_** **"** he added when Naruto tried to protest. **"** ** _Tell them about using my chakra, but say it was just an experiment and that you're fine now._** **"**

'... _Okay._ '

"What do you want to know, Hokage-sama, Danzou-sama?" The boy asked out loud.

"What did you do that day, Naruto?" The old man in the white and red robes asked.

"I was curious about the chakra of the Fox, Hokage-sama, so I tried–"

"Wait," the Hokage said sharply. "You know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto flinched at the venom in the old man's voice when he spoke about the Fox. "Yes, sir. I've known for a long time."

Danzou raised his only visible eyebrow. "Why did you keep it a secret, Naruto?"

"I didn't, Danzou-sama." Naruto forced his sweating hands not to clench the bedsheet, feeling profoundly grateful that they weren't trembling. "I just never thought it was important. I mean," the boy added with a nervous laugh, "the Fox has always been there."

"Yes, it would be something you're used to," Danzou said, nodding.

"You said you tried something the other day?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto gulped; he was going to have to lie _a lot_ to get out of this mess without angering the old men. "I tried to use the Fox's chakra. It's part of me, right? So, after the Academy's lessons on chakra manipulation, I figured that I could use it as easily as my own."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Could you give us a demonstration of the harnessed Kyuubi chakra, Naruto?" Danzou asked; the gleam in his eye unnerved the boy.

Naruto nodded and concentrated; he felt Kurama's chakra and drew a small amount of it.

 **"** ** _Be careful now, kit._** **"**

Immediately, the world changed. The boy's sight became clearer, his sense of smell sharper. The scent of _hospital_ was now filling his nostrils, making him sneeze and lose his hold on the red chakra.

"Something wrong, Naruto?"

"The scent of the medicine tickled my nose."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "You can smell that?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto closed his eyes and focused again. This time, he was ready for the sharp tang of the antiseptic. What he was not prepared for, however, was the darkness inside this room.

Both old men were surrounded by it. On Danzou, it was hazy, covering him like a blanket but not directed towards anything specific; it was just there, ever present and menacing. On the Hokage, however, it was sharp and clear and directed towards a specific target: him.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the Hokage in horror. He'd never been particularly close to the old man, but he knew that if he wanted anything, he only had to ask. The Hokage was one of the few people the boy could count on.

"Interesting." Danzou examined the boy closely. "So, your eyes turn red and the whisker marks become more pronounced when you're using the Kyuubi's chakra. Very interesting," he added, humming thoughtfully.

"Is there a reason you're crying, Naruto?"

"Using this chakra, it..." ' _It allows me to sense the evil in others._ ' "...It _hurts_ , Hokage-sama. It hurts so much." The boy bit his lip, trying to make the tears stop.

"It's alright, Naruto," the Hokage said with another one of his fake smiles that never reached his eyes –or his heart, as the boy could now sense. "You can let go of it now."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," the boy added, wiping his tears. Unseen to him, his eyes had turned back to their normal sky-blue hue and the whisker marks were once again thin lines.

"Does using the Kyuubi's chakra give you any benefits, Naruto?" Danzou asked after the boy had composed himself again.

"Yes, Danzou-sama. It makes my senses more acute. I can see, hear, and smell better than normal." What the boy 'forgot' to mention was that his senses were already keener than the average human's; Kurama's chakra only amplified the effect.

"And are you in control of this power or does the Kyuubi fight you while you use its chakra?"

"I'm in control, sir. The chakra is mine to use however I want."

"Very interesting," the one-eyed old man repeated. "This ability of yours has a lot of potential, Naruto."

Inside the boy's head, Kurama growled and bared his fangs.

"We'll discuss this in length another time," the Hokage said, cutting off whatever Danzou was about to say. "For now, we'll leave you to rest and recover. Good day to you, Naruto."

"Good day to you as well, Hokage-sama, Danzou-sama."

The two old men left the room as silently as they had entered.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Naruto retreated to the safety of his inner world; Kurama wrapped two of his tails protectively around the boy. **"I'm sorry you had to find it out this way, kit."**

Naruto reached out and wrapped his hands around one of the Fox's tails, grabbing fistfuls of fur. "So there really isn't anyone out there who cares about me."

 **"That ramen chef and his daughter are always glad to see you."**

"Are they?" He was going to have to confirm that.

Naruto idly wondered what he would feel if he used his new sensory ability to examine his classmates. More resentment, probably. Was it even worth trying?

...No, it wasn't. He already had a friend; he didn't need anyone else.

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi stopped in his tracks when he heard people shouting and cursing from somewhere on his right. Curious, he jumped on the nearest rooftop and looked around.

It didn't take him long to find the source of the commotion.

For a moment, Kakashi wondered if someone had spiked his morning tea with something not strictly legal as payback for his perpetual tardiness, because the sight if front of him shouldn't be possible without the aid of some kind of hallucinogenic. Every shop on the village's busiest street had been painted in various eye-searingly bright color. While neon orange and electric blue managed to look… _intriguing_ , other combinations, like bubblegum pink and lime green, looked less than savory.

Just as he was about to leave and let someone else deal with this mess, he heard a cold, harsh laughter from somewhere on his right.

His head snapped around. When he found the source of the sound, his eyes –both the visible and the hidden one– widened in horrified disbelief.

Naruto was sitting on top of a nearby rooftop. The nine-year-old was examining the chaos beneath his feet with a smile that made Kakashi's hair stand on edge. It was not the bright, innocent grin of child; it was the calculating, _vindictive_ smirk of a jaded adult who had just managed to thoroughly defeat his enemies and achieve revenge. His blue eyes seemed to glow with excitement – and did they have vertical slits instead of pupils?

Kakashi drew a sharp breath, forgetting all his training at the sight.

Naruto turned his head to look at him; the boy's smirk widened. "Catch me if you can!"

The blond gave that cold, cackling laugh again and took off in the direction of the Academy faster than a pre-genin should be able to. It wouldn't have mattered if he'd been walking at the pace of a snail, though; Kakashi was not able to move from this spot.

What the _hell_ had happened to his sensei's son?

 **-XOXO-**

"It can't go on like this, Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi was pacing the Hokage's office, waving his hand for emphasis as he spoke, trying to make the old man _understand_. In the days following Naruto's latest prank, he'd done a little sniffing around. What he'd found had left him... 'Disturbed' would not be enough to describe how he was feeling right now.

Naruto was out of control. In the span of one year, he'd gone from a solitary, rather introverted boy who pulled the occasional recreational prank as a means of acknowledgement, to a troublemaking punk who terrorized the entire population of Konoha –even the ANBU!– with his creative and borderline dangerous traps. What was more worrisome, however, was that his scores at the Academy hadn't been affected by his descend to anarchy. Quite the opposite, in fact; the boy's grades had never been higher. He excelled at the shinobi arts, tying with the Last Uchiha for the spot at the top of the class.

Kakashi hadn't been able to find what had caused this radical change, but he was beginning to suspect that it was somehow connected to the incident at the marketplace one year ago.

"Naruto is turning into a psychopath. He's punishing those who belittle him –I know he calls them 'pranks', but they're clearly acts of revenge. He's training himself into the ground every day. He has no friends! As soon as he graduates from the Academy –probably at the top of his class– he's going to be a menace to everyone. This had to stop!"

Seeing as the old man didn't say anything, Kakashi kept talking. "Let me take him as an apprentice., Hokage-sama. I'll try to reverse whatever damage has been done to him, though–"

"Alright, Kakashi."

Kakashi paused mid-rant and blinked at the Hokage, completely thrown off track by the old man's almost immediate acceptance. Somehow, he'd figured he'd need to be a lot more persuasive than that to achieve his goal.

"You have my permission to train Uzumaki Naruto," the Hokage said gravely. "He's yours. Do your best to turn the unruly boy into a shinobi worthy of the Leaf."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a small bow. "I'll talk to Naruto about this tomorrow morning."

' _I won't let you down again, sensei._ '

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Fun fact: I first heard ' _Who taught You How to Hate'_ _after_ I started writing this chapter. Naturally, I thought it fit like a glove (seriously, the lyrics seem to be made for this story). It actually prompted me to rewrite parts of it and make it darker.

 **-X-**

Dialogue:

"speech": normal (human) speech

 **"** ** _speech_** **"** : Kurama speaking to Naruto when the boy is _outside_ the mindscape

 **"speech"** : Kurama speaking to Naruto when the boy is _inside_ the mindscape (since they're in each other's presence)

 _'thought'_ : normal (human) thoughts

 ** _'thought'_** : Kurama's thoughts

 **-X-**

Kurama: He might seem to be a bit OOC as the years go by, but that's only because he's becoming friends with Naruto much sooner than in canon.

During the War, we see that the Fox is a tsundere with a wicked sense of humor, who isn't above laughing at Naruto when he does something stupid (charging Obito without _Sage Mode_ comes to mind). In _Naruto Gaiden_ , we see that Kurama is bored out of his mind after so many years of having nothing to do because of the peace between the Elemental Nations; he practically jumps at the opportunity to let loose and pummel someone.

 **-X-**

The Negative Emotions Sensing training: Allow me to point out that none of the adults –or the kids, for that matter– made a move against Naruto. Naruto simply _felt_ their desire to kill him and fled before they did anything other than stand there and call him names, wishing they didn't have to suffer his presence.

As for Naruto's 'exaggerated' reaction: He's not sixteen years old, having fought many tough enemies, and discovering this ability in the middle of a War. He's an eight-year-old boy with no combat experience. This is the first time his life has been threatened, and it's not during a mission; it's in the heart of his home, the only place a ninja is supposed to be safe. (Reminder: when Naruto encountered the Demon Brothers in canon, he froze up out of fear.)

In canon, Naruto gained the ability to sense negative emotions after he defeated Kurama and took some of the Fox's chakra for his personal use. Here, that's not necessary, since Kurama offers his power voluntarily. Naruto can use the Fox's chakra any time he wants, not only under extreme duress. In short, he has the control he had during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but with the seal's limitations still in place.

 **-X-**

Sarutobi Biwako: The Third Hokage's wife was a medical ninja. She and her disciple, Taji, were the midwives who helped deliver Naruto. Tobi killed both of them before kidnapping Kushina and releasing the Kyuubi.

 **-X-**

Naruto doing well in the Academy: Unlike canon, this time the boy has someone to help him: Kurama. The Fox may not be able to teach Naruto _directly_ , but he assigns homework to the boy and gives him pointers when he messes up. It might not seem much, but a simple 'you're throwing that kunai wrong, try it again with a different angle' and 'study this scroll about chakra control' is a pretty big deal.

 **-X-**

Iruka not caring about Naruto (yet): In canon, it was the Third Hokage who told Iruka to try to connect with the boy. However, Sarutobi is not so concerned about Naruto's wellbeing here.

Likewise, Kiba isn't in Kurama's mental list of kids who might want to be Naruto's friends because he's too loud-mouthed and antagonistic towards the blond. It's just who Kiba is, but Kurama doesn't care about such distinctions.

 **-X-**

Kana: They are syllabic Japanese scripts, a part of the Japanese writing system contrasted with the logographic Chinese characters known in Japan as kanji. The modern, commonly used kana scripts are: cursive hiragana (ひらがな), and angular katakana (カタカナ). Each kana character (syllabogram) corresponds to one sound in the Japanese language. This is always CV (consonant onset with vowel nucleus), such as _ka_ , _ki_ , etc., or V (vowel), such as _a_ , _i_ , etc., with the sole exception of the C grapheme for nasal codas usually romanised as _n_.

 **-X-**

Bipolar Disorder: It's a mental disorder characterized by periods of elevated mood (mania) and periods of depression.

Now, _obviously_ , Naruto isn't bipolar. However, to someone who doesn't know that Naruto spends his free time talking to Kurama inside his head, the time he spends in his home doing nothing could be considered the 'depressed' period, while the time he runs around training and pulling pranks is the 'manic' period. It's a perfectly valid misdiagnosis.

 **-X-**

Who taught the infamously rude Naruto (some) manners: The Sandaime, of course. You can imagine the conversation, can't you? 'Hello, jii-chan!' 'No, Naruto, you can't call me that. I'm the Hokage, you have to address me with the proper respect.'

Before you protest, Naruto _is_ rude. The only ones of the heroes ruder than him are Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke uses the same pronouns as Naruto ('Ore' for 'I', 'Omae' for casual 'you', 'Temee' for rude 'you', 'Anta' for polite 'you') and even forgoes the honorifics, which Naruto doesn't (he just uses overly familiar ones). Trivia: Sasuke has _never_ added the honorific 'sensei' to Kakashi's name (in the manga); not even _once_. Shikamaru, while not prone to using 'temee' even half as much as the other two, drawls and contracts _everything_ ; needless to say, that is considered very rude, in addition to lazy.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, review and share your thoughts.

* * *

Edit: 29 April 2016 – Fixed some spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter Two: Precious People

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _Without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods._

\- Aristotle, _Nicomachean Ethics_ , Book VIII

* * *

 **Part One: How It All Began**

 **Chapter Two: Precious People**

Kakashi stared at the blond boy standing in front of him, wondering if his ears were still working properly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but could you please repeat what you just said?"

The nine-year-old boy gave him an odd look. "I said, Kakashi-san, that I don't want you to train me. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

The silver-haired ninja blinked and found that his mouth was hanging open – though it was mercifully concealed behind the mask he was always wearing. That _wasn't_ the reaction he'd been expecting, if he were to be entirely honest with himself. _Happiness?_ Probably. _Excitement?_ Definitely. _Gratitude?_ He could only hope for that one. But _this_?

"Why not? I mean…" Damn it, he was unravelling. This shouldn't be so difficult; any aspiring genin would be over the moon upon hearing that the famous Copy Ninja had singled them out for an apprenticeship.

Any aspiring genin except _Naruto_ , as it turned out.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why don't you want to be my apprentice, Naruto?"

"Because you hate yourself," the boy replied without any hesitation, making Kakashi's jaw drop once again. "I don't care that you were dad's student; I don't want to be around that kind of darkness every day."

By the time Naruto had stopped talking, Kakashi's jaw seemed to have been firmly planted in the ground. He didn't even know where to begin in order to decipher what the boy had just said.

' _Facts. Think in facts._ '

Fact No 1: Naruto knew that Namikaze Minato was his father. Fact No 2: The boy knew that Kakashi was Minato's student. Fact No 3: The boy somehow knew about Kakashi's guilt over the deaths of his teammates.

And what was this about 'darkness'?

"How do you know all that, Naruto?" Kakashi croaked; nope, logic was no help whatsoever right now.

"I listened," the boy said, shrugging. "Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I gotta go. I have an… ah, _errand_... to run before the classes begin. See ya!"

Naruto sidestepped the still reeling young man and started walking towards the center of Konoha; he was about to turn around the corner before Kakashi managed to pull himself together again.

"Wait!" He covered the distance with a _Shunshin_ , appearing in front of the boy and making him jump back a couple of steps.

The blond looked up at him with a quizzical frown on his face.

"You're right." Kakashi realized that if he wanted Naruto to accept him, then he'd better not hide anything from the surprisingly well-informed boy. "Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. And he was also my sensei."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I already knew that, Kakashi-san."

"Which is precisely why I want to train you personally," the silver-haired ninja said, ignoring the interruption.

"Look, I get it, alright?" Naruto half-groaned in exasperation. "Master-student bond and all that. But, as I said, I don't want to be around your kind of darkness every day. So, thanks but–"

"What 'darkness'?" Kakashi interjected. "What are you talking about?"

"All that self-loathing," the boy said, waving vaguely towards the silver-haired man. "It might be more tolerable than what everyone else has inside them, but it still makes my skin crawl."

Kakashi's jaw dropped for the third time in the span of a few minutes; he had the feeling that talking to this kid for a prolonged period of time was going to unhinge it completely. "How can you be so certain that I hate myself? As far as I know, you didn't know me before today."

"I don't have to know you in order to feel it," Naruto said, sounding offended.

' _How can he possibly…? Feel it…? What…?_ '

Kakashi shook his head, trying to force his brain to restart. He couldn't make heads or tails out of Naruto's last statement –and if he tried, he was probably going to go crazy. So, he decided to just go along with what the blond boy was saying. For the moment, anyway.

"Then, if you know that this… 'darkness', as you called it, exists, can you help me get rid of it?"

The silver-haired ninja had to resist the impulse to pat himself on the back for his stroke of genius when he saw the boy's expression turn thoughtful.

"I don't know," Naruto said quietly. "I've never done something like that before. I don't know if it's even possible."

"Well," Kakashi began, sending a silent prayer to whichever kami might be listening, "there's no harm in trying, is there?"

"No," Naruto said with a small, hesitant smile that somehow managed to brighten his entire face. "There isn't. We could try this!"

The silver-haired man closed his visible eye to smile at the blond boy. "Then let's make a deal, Naruto. I'll teach you everything I know, and you'll help me get rid of the darkness inside me. How does that sound?"

The boy's smile became brighter, rekindling Kakashi's hope of reaching him. ' _It's not too late yet._ '

"It sounds great!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "Does this mean I get to leave the Academy?"

Kakashi frowned at the hopeful tone of Naruto's request. "No, you'll keep attending classes there." His frown deepened when the boy's spirits visibly deflated. "I'll train you in the afternoons."

"Fine," the blond sighed.

"Come on, don't look so down," Kakashi said with forced cheer. "The Academy isn't all that bad."

"Says _you_ ," Naruto mumbled. "I don't see why I have to keep going to a place nobody likes me now that I have a private tutor."

Well, that was an interesting – and worrisome – piece of information. ' _Looks like I'll have to pay a visit to his homeroom teacher soon._ ' Probably after classes were done today; the sooner he got this dealt with, the better it would be for Naruto.

"There are some things only the Academy can teach you, Naruto."

"Like what?" the blond snorted.

"Teamwork, for example."

Naruto snorted again, louder this time.

"We'll get back to that later," Kakashi said hastily, deeming it best to drop the obviously thorny subject for now.

"If you say so," Naruto said with a shrug. "Anyway, what time should I meet you today for training?"

"Hmm… Let's say… two hours after class ends in Training Ground Three." That ought to give him some time to make a few inquiries.

"Okay," the boy said, regaining some his previous cheer. "I'll see you later, Kakashi-san!"

Naruto waved goodbye and resumed his walk towards the center of Konoha to spread kami know what kind of chaos before his lessons began.

Kakashi sighed; he had a lot of work ahead of him.

 **-XOXO-**

"You're late, Kakashi-san!"

"Sorry," the silver-haired man said with another eye-smile and a sheepish tone that nonetheless failed to mollify the blond boy. "I seem to have lost myself on the path to enlightenment."

For the first time in years, Naruto found himself at a complete loss for words. He just sputtered indignantly, still pointing his index finger at the silver-haired man. ' _Some sensei_ he _is!_ '

 **"** ** _That's weird. The brat I remember used to be very punctual._** **"**

"Anyway," Kakashi drawled, "now that we're both here, how about you show me what you can do?"

"You mean you took me as your apprentice without knowing my skills?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Was this guy for real?

"I have a vague idea of your abilities, and Iruka-san filled some of the blanks earlier, but I'd like to see for myself what you can do. And, Naruto," the silver-haired man added in a much more serious tone, "don't hold back like you do at the Academy."

"What makes you think I'm holding back in class?" the boy asked with what he hoped was an innocent grin.

"I've seen your pranks," Kakashi said simply. The young man fell in a combat stance that was unfamiliar to the blond boy. "We'll start with taijutsu. The goal is to land a hit on me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, falling in his own battle stance.

"Good. Begin!"

 **-XOXO-**

Three hours later, Naruto was collapsed on the grass, trying to catch his breath. The silver-haired ninja had been relentless. Taijutsu, kunai and shuriken, ninjutsu, tracking… And he had been hopelessly outclassed in every single one of these subjects.

' _In_ almost _every one_ ,' the blond boy thought with a measure of pride. He'd led his new tutor around in circles for quite a while and had even managed to get him with a couple of traps before the man had caught him.

"Well," Kakashi said, dusting off his vest, "that was entertaining."

Naruto glowered at him from his spot on the ground, too exhausted think of a sufficiently biting retort.

"Your chakra control is better than I thought it would be, considering your massive reserves; keep practicing on that and you're going to become a ninjutsu powerhouse." The young man squatted next to the prone boy. "Furthermore, you're way above average at the subjects that interest you – namely, stealth and traps. Then again, you've been getting a lot of practice on them for years.

"All things considered, you have the potential to become a great shinobi."

"'Potential'?" Naruto managed to squawk indignantly.

"Yes." Kakashi fixed him with a stern look. "It takes more than ninjutsu to turn someone into a true shinobi, kid."

The blond boy frowned, trying to understand what his new, self-appointed teacher meant. ' _Any ideas?_ '

 **"** ** _Maybe. Your father used to say that a ninja's duty was to protect the people of his village._** **"**

Naruto scoffed; yeah, he couldn't see that happening any time soon. Why would he want to spend his life fighting for those who resented him?

 **"** ** _Yes, I too thought that Minato was crazy._** **"**

"Don't worry." Kakashi held out a hand to the blond. "You'll figure it out one day."

The boy clasped the offered hand and let the young man help him up. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have failed you as your sensei," Kakashi said solemnly.

Naruto looked away from the silver-haired man and pressed his lips together to keep them from wobbling. He wasn't used to people taking an interest in what he was doing. "Why do you care so much about what'll happen to me, Kakashi-san?"

"Master-student bond, remember? You said so yourself earlier."

"Are you talking about my dad or me?"

"Yes," Kakashi said with another eye-smile, infuriating the boy. Why couldn't the one-eyed geezer just give him a straight answer?

"Whatever," Naruto huffed. "Now that you've seen what I can do, what are you going to teach me?"

"For now, the basics." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets. "Chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, weapons, stealth and reconnaissance… We'll start your training tomorrow. Meet me here one hour after your classes at the Academy end."

Naruto stared at his new, unwanted tutor with barely concealed surprise. The man wasn't just asking to teach him, he was _eager_ for it. And the boy was actually enjoying himself talking to someone who wasn't looking at him with cold eyes.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ '

 **"** ** _Oh, so_** **now** ** _you agree with me? Insufferable brat…_** **"** Kurama grumbled.

' _Yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong. Go ahead and rub it in my face._ '

 **"** ** _Don't worry, I will,_** **"** the Fox assured the boy. **"** ** _Repeatedly_** **.** ** _Now, accept before he comes to his senses and runs off._** **"**

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing how that would look to someone who couldn't hear Kurama. He'd gotten quite a few odd looks from his classmates before he'd learned to control his facial expressions when he was talking to the Fox in public.

"You'd better not be late again, sensei," Naruto warned the silver-haired man, "or I'm going to track you down and drop a can of pink paint on you."

Kakashi's eye widened fractionally when the boy addressed him as his teacher formally, before narrowing as the young man realized something. "Why pink?"

"'Cause pink is evil," the blond said seriously.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

Naruto just grinned at him.

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi turned a page of the book he was absentmindedly reading as he watched Naruto performing a taijutsu kata again – for the umpteenth time. He was adamant that they wouldn't get to the more complex forms until the boy mastered the basics.

Naruto's reflexes and spatial awareness were good, as should be expected from a boy who had spent more than half of his life outwitting both the Military Police and the ANBU, but his form was unrefined and sloppy – evidence of being self-taught. Kakashi couldn't even begin to imagine how many hours of practice it must have taken the blond to reach a genin's level of proficiency in martial arts without anyone's help. The boy's determination was certainly admirable.

That, and his desire to best his rival.

When Kakashi had asked Naruto why was he trying so hard to beat Uchiha Sasuke at the Academy, all he got back was: ''Cause he's a lot like me, but with much more darkness inside'. Any further attempts on his part to clarify what this 'darkness' was and how was the blond able to feel it were met with evasive answers and requests for more training.

He could be patient, though. There was no rush. Naruto obviously needed more time before he was ready to trust him, so he just had to wait. It would all work out.

' _Who am I kidding?_ '

The past seven weeks had been an enlightening experience for the silver-haired man. He'd learned more about Naruto than he'd expected, and yet he still felt like he knew absolutely nothing about the boy.

Naruto wasn't a 'genius', not in the way the term had been applied to Kakashi. Still, he was too hard-working and stubborn for his own good, pushing through every obstacle with sheer willpower when talent alone didn't seem to be enough. The boy was full of energy, although he had many quiet moments of introspection. He enjoyed watering the potted flowers he kept in his small apartment, loved the color orange and always wore at least one orange article of clothing, and adored ramen in any shape and form.

He also had absolutely no desire to reach out and befriend any of his classmates.

Naruto's Academy teacher, a chuunin named Umino Iruka, had been extremely cooperative after Kakashi had explained the reason he was so interested in the boy. To his credit, the young man with the scarred nose seemed to be just as worried as Kakashi was about Naruto. He had been trying to get Naruto to open up for months but, so far, he hadn't had any luck.

Iruka had told Kakashi that the blond boy was slacking off in class, either napping or doodling, and that he barely talked all day if he wasn't directly asked a question. He had also informed the silver-haired man that Naruto hadn't been this withdrawn during his first year in the Academy; back then, the boy had shown some interest in talking to his classmates. For some reason neither of them knew, Naruto had changed for the worse during his second year.

' _It would help if I knew what caused this change in the first place._ ' Asking the boy, however, had turned out to be a dead end. The only time he had mentioned the incident at the marketplace, Naruto had clammed up and threatened to quit being his apprentice.

Kakashi sighed. The truth was that he had no idea whatsoever on how to approach Naruto without spooking him. He was at the end of his rope here; all he could do was stick to the daily routine the two of them had established and hope that it would be enough.

He sniffed the air as a new scent wafted towards him. Lavender. ' _Must be the Hyuuga girl_.'

He had noticed a few days after he had appointed himself as Naruto's tutor that Hyuuga Hiashi's eldest daughter often watched the boy when he trained. A couple of discreet questions at Naruto had informed him that the blond had no clue about her little hobby. In a way, it was really cute. Puppy love… A princess falling for the outcast son of a great lord. Maybe one day he could convince Jiraiya-sama to write something like that in his next _Icha Icha_ novel.

Kakashi's hand froze as he was about to turn another page.

' _Idiot!_ ' he berated himself when he realized just how blind he'd been all this time.

He couldn't get Naruto to open up, but maybe _he_ didn't have to.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

The boy paused mid-strike and turned his head to look at him. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm going to take a short walk. Keep practicing, okay?"

"Okay, sensei," the boy said with a small shrug and continued the kata.

"Good."

Judging by the sheer amount of her free time the Hyuuga girl devoted in watching Naruto, she liked him – a lot. Kakashi didn't know why she saw him differently from the other kids or why she hesitated to talk to him and, honestly, he didn't care. The one thing that mattered to him was that she, unlike almost everyone else in Konoha, wouldn't shun or insult his student.

He sniffed the air again, trying to locate the girl; she was surprisingly good at concealing her presence.

' _Got you!_ '

 **-XOXO-**

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan as the strain became too much for her.

Still, she couldn't complain. Being forced to use it so often to… _observe_ … the boy she admired more than any of her classmates in order to avoid getting caught by his new sensei had improved her endurance. She could now keep her bloodline limit activated for twice as long as she used to. Not that this meant much – she had barely been able to hold it for an hour a few weeks ago.

Hinata was not particularly talented –for a Hyuuga. She was deft and agile, thanks to her slight build, but in a shinobi clan focusing exclusively – and, some would say, _obsessively_ – on taijutsu, being petite was not an advantage on its own. Unfortunately for her, Hinata had none of the redeeming qualities that would even out her physical disadvantage. Her speed was only slightly above average, her reflexes mediocre, and her chakra reserves abysmal.

She was a poor excuse for an heiress, as she was reminded daily. Nevertheless, she was all her father had until her younger sister, Hanabi, was old enough to challenge her for the position. But that day would not come for a while. When it did… what would she do then?

Her dismal thoughts were interrupted as a masked face with an unruly mop of silver hair suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hello!"

Hinata yelped in surprise and took a few steps back, instinctively aiming a _Jyuuken_ strike at the unknown man intruding in her personal space.

"Calm down!" The one-eyed man sidestepped her strike effortlessly and held his hands out in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean to frighten you! I just want to talk."

The girl let her hands fall and paled as she realized she had overreacted and attacked a jounin. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to–"

"It's okay," the silver-haired man said, giving her what seemed to be a smile with just his eye. "There's no need to apologize for having good instincts and excellent reflexes."

"T-thank you, sir," Hinata said, blushing lightly. She wasn't used to hearing sincere compliments instead of backhanded insults.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, little girl," he said, still having that strange smile on his face. "And you are…?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, Kakashi-san," she responded with a small bow.

"Hinata," he said lightly. "May I ask you a question?"

The girl nodded.

"Why have you been following my apprentice around?"

Hinata's blush deepened, until she felt as if her face was on fire. She started twiddling her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. "I… I-I mean…"

"Because if you're here to spy on my training methods, then I'm going to have to report you to your father."

"No!" Hinata flinched at the sudden volume of her voice, but pressed on. "I'm not here to s-spy on you, Kakashi-san! I just wanted to… to watch Naruto-kun."

"'Kun', huh?" he asked, making her turn redder than ever. "Is he a friend of yours, then?"

"N-no, sir." She fixed her gaze on her sandaled feet, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Do you _want_ him to be a friend of yours?"

The girl's head shot up and her eyes widened in shock; he couldn't possibly be suggesting… "K-Kakashi-san?"

"You heard me, Hinata."

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Good." Kakashi's odd smile was back in place. "But first, I'd like you to answer my question. Why have you been watching Naruto? As I understand, most of your classmates aren't particularly fond of him."

Hinata looked at her twiddling fingers again. "Naruto-kun is a remarkable person, Kakashi-san. He's the best student in our class because he never stops trying. He trains constantly and never gives up. Every time someone tells him that he's not good enough, he proves them wrong."

It was only after she'd stopped taking that she realized she hadn't stuttered at all during her little speech.

"That's all?" The silver-haired man asked skeptically. "You simply... admire his stubbornness?"

"Yes, sir," Hinata answered quietly, still looking at her fingers. She hoped the masked ninja wouldn't press her for answers; she didn't want to tell him about the time she and Naruto had first met.

"You're as weird as sensei," Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Anyway," he continued in a normal tone of voice, "would you like to join us for training today?"

The indigo-haired girl nodded hesitantly, too stunned to find words.

"Excellent!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Without another word, he turned on his heel and started walking towards the place she'd seen him and Naruto training.

Hinata followed him quietly, not daring to believe this strange, wondrous turn of events.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto eyed his new sensei irritably. When Kakashi had said that he was going for a walk, the boy hadn't expected him to bring a girl back with him.

"What's she doing here?"

"Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi chided lightly, "don't be rude. Hinata is going to join us as your sparring partner."

Naruto frowned and looked at the girl who seemed to be trying her best to shrink into herself. The Hyuuga girl was one of his classmates in the Academy, but he'd never talked to her before –unless one counted asking someone if they were okay as 'talking'. Since she had barely managed to string a few words together, he didn't consider it a conversation. All he knew about her was that she was quiet, withdrawn, and that she wasn't fawning over Sasuke like all the other girls – something that made her an oddity to the blond boy.

None of this, however, explained why Kakashi had brought her here.

"I don't need a sparring partner," the boy said firmly.

"Yes, you do," Kakashi sighed. "Everyone needs a partner to train with and compete against if they want to improve. I'm certain that both of you will benefit greatly from this arrangement."

The blond boy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

 **"** ** _Stop being so contrary and just do as Kakashi says. This could be good for you._** **"**

"This is not up for negotiation, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Naruto grunted.

The indigo-haired girl peeked at him from behind her bangs. "I-it's going to be good working with you, N-Naruto-kun."

The boy's eyes widened slightly at her use of the familiar honorific, but he ruthlessly stomped on the flicker of hope. "Yeah, maybe…"

 **"** ** _Why are you being so rude to her, you fiendish brat?_** **"**

"Naruto, is there a particular reason you're being so rude to Hinata?"

' _What, are the two of you communicating now?_ ' Naruto asked irritably.

 **"** ** _Apologize to her!_** **"**

The blond boy tightened his arms around his chest and looked away again.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said warningly.

"Okay, fine!" the boy shouted, throwing up his hands in exasperation at the two nagging voices both outside and inside his head. "I'm sorry! I'm just... not used to having company while I train."

"I usually train alone, too," the indigo-haired girl said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the kindness in her white eyes. It couldn't be sincere – it rarely was.

"Well," Kakashi said cheerfully, "That's about to change. Now then, why don't the two of you spar a bit? I'd like to see how skilled you are compared to each other."

The blond boy shrugged and fell into his combat stance. Hinata faced him and did the same, although her stance was much different from his.

"Begin!"

A few strikes into their first match, Naruto's opinion that the blue-haired girl would be a terrible sparring partner was confirmed. She actually went out of her way to _avoid_ hitting him. The match consisted of him attacking and her dodging and occasionally getting hit.

His irritation got the better of him after the fourth match.

' _That does it!_ ' He'd learn what her problem was _right now_.

He wasn't worried about Kakashi or Hinata catching on to what he was about to do. He knew from examining himself in the mirror that the bare minimum of Kurama's chakra necessary to use his sensory abilities didn't have any noticeable effects in his features, other than his pupils turning into vertical slits. Besides, after practicing diligently for months, he was now able to sense the emotions of others in literally the blink of an eye.

Drawing a tiny bit of the Fox's chakra, he focused on the girl in front of him.

 _Fear_.

That was all he could sense from her.

 **-XOXO-**

' _This… isn't going well_.'

It had all been so _perfect_ inside Kakashi's head. He'd present the Hyuuga girl to Naruto as the boy's new sparring partner. The two of them would fight a few matches, maybe chat a bit about the Academy, complain about their sensei, and, hopefully, become friends before the week was out. Naruto really needed a friend his age and, from what he'd gathered from the short talk he had with her, so did Hinata.

The only setback was that the brats were proving to be… uncooperative.

So far, Naruto had been openly hostile to Hinata, which was something Kakashi really should have expected would happen. The boy had some _serious_ issues with trusting people; hell, it had taken Kakashi almost a month before he could get anything out of Naruto other than 'hello' and 'I'm fine'. And shy, timid Hinata was getting more and more flustered by Naruto's standoffish behavior.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped moving and stared at Hinata; Kakashi could swear that, for a moment, the boy's eyes had vertical slits instead of pupils. He'd seen that happen a few times, but whenever he asked about it, Naruto just shrugged and evaded the question.

The boy's mouth was a thin line now, his lips pressed together so tightly they appeared white. "I'm done for today, sensei. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Kakashi could open his mouth to stop him, Naruto had run off, leaving him and Hinata alone in the training grounds.

' _Why can't things just go as planned for_ once _?_ '

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" The timid girl was clenching her hands tightly, looking like she was about to cry. "D-Did I do s-something w-wrong?"

"No, Hinata." He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to fathom how everything could have gone so terribly wrong. "It's not something you did."

The girl didn't appear to be reassured –if anything, she seemed to be even closer to tears now. "B-but…"

"This is solely my fault." The young man sat on the ground, motioning for the girl to join him. "Naruto is... He doesn't really like being around other people. I should have asked for his opinion before inviting you to join us."

"He wasn't always like that," Hinata whispered. "He used to smile."

Kakashi knew the smile Hinata was referring to: that bright, face-splitting grin Naruto had the one and only time he had succeeded in dropping a can of paint on his sensei's head, just as he'd promised he would if the young man was late again.

Could she possibly know? "What changed?"

"I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. One day, Iruka-sensei told us that Naruto-kun had been taken to the hospital. When he returned to class, his eyes were as cold as ice and he stopped smiling like he used to."

The silver-haired man released the breath he'd been holding. ' _Nothing. Another dead end._ '

Hinata misinterpreted his downcast expression. "D-do you want me t-to leave, Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired ninja looked at the girl sitting in front of him. Her entire body was trembling, she could barely meet his gaze, and her eyes were filled with tears that she refused to shed in his presence. Nevertheless, she simply refused to back down and quit without a fight. Even though it was buried under a mountain of insecurities, meek, timid Hinata had a willpower as steely as Naruto's.

"You can go home for today. However, I expect you here tomorrow, one hour after your classes at the Academy."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" Her warm smile was not what he had expected to gain by bringing her here, but that didn't make it any less valuable.

Kakashi couldn't help but appreciate the irony here. He had counted on her to fix his problem and, somehow, he had ended up with two damaged children instead of one. And now he, a prime specimen of a messed-up adult, had to find a way to fix both of them.

' _They're right. Like really does attract like._ '

 **-XOXO-**

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably as she and Naruto waited in Training Ground Three for Kakashi. As usual, their sensei was late. He probably wouldn't show up for at least another hour –and when he did, he would simply offer them another far-fetched excuse with his nose buried in that book of his.

Even after two weeks, the mere thought of that orange book was enough to make Hinata blush beet red.

Who knew a ninja as widely respected as Hatake Kakashi would read something so... so... _inappropriate_ –in public, no less! The indigo-haired girl had the sinking suspicion that if her father knew of the Copy Ninja's reading habits, he wouldn't have allowed her to be trained by the man. As it were, she was only allowed to remain under Kakashi's tutelage until a more qualified mentor could be found for her. When she had repeated her father's words to Kakashi, however, he had just laughed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: 'crafty bastard'.

"Why do you do that?"

Hinata lifted her eyes from her fingers and looked at Naruto. He had never talked to her unprompted before, unless it was about training. "D-do what, Naruto-kun?"

"That thing with your fingers." He poked his index fingers together in an extremely accurate depiction of her nervous habit.

Her mind blanked at that point. Nobody had ever asked her about that; they just kept scolding her for doing something unbefitting her status as the Hyuuga heiress. "T-that's because..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Once again, the round pupils turned into vertical slits and, just like all the other times she had noticed this, they were back to normal before she could blink. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

The indigo-haired girl stared at him, dumbfounded; all her previous embarrassment was driven out of her mind. "I-I'm not afraid of you."

"Yes, you are," the blond boy scoffed. "You won't look at me. You can barely bring yourself to talk to me. You won't even fight back in a training match!"

"That's not because I'm a-afraid of you!" Hinata repeated, trying to sound confident and failing miserably. Oh, curse her stutter!

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. "You're afraid right now!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" It wasn't until she noticed the shocked look on the blond's face that she realized she had actually shouted at him. "I'm just..."

The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously again. "What?"

"I'm just afraid that..." She steeled herself and looked at him, even though what she wanted to do was run away and hide in a dark corner somewhere. "...That you won't want to be friends with someone like me."

Naruto's eyes were no longer narrowed; instead, they had become impossibly wide, with his eyebrows lost under his bangs. "Wh... What?"

"Y-you're always so confident, Naruto-kun. You never give up, even though everyone expects you to fail. And I wish I could be even a little bit like that," Hinata whispered, fighting back tears. "If I were stronger, more confident... then maybe my father would be proud of me for once."

For a long time, the only sound was the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the tree leaves.

"You're wrong, you know," Naruto said, scratching his whiskered-marked cheek nervously. "You're pretty stubborn yourself."

Hinata tried to chuckle at that, although it came off more like a sob.

"Well, you are," he repeated, folding his arms over his chest. "Ku– …A friend of mine says that only someone monumentally stubborn could have put up with my behavior these past two weeks."

"You _were_ kind of rude, Naruto-kun." Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth; she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Naruto mumbled.

The indigo-haired girl just smiled at him. Anything she could say now would be either a lie or terribly unkind.

"Look, Hinata, I'm..." The blond boy scratched his cheek again and fidgeted awkwardly. "...What I mean is..."

Hinata remained silent, partly out of consideration and partly out of curiosity. She didn't think there was anything that could make the unflappable Naruto this flustered.

"…Would you like to help me set up a trap for Kakashi-sensei?"

"A trap?" the indigo-haired girl asked flatly. Somehow, she doubted that this was what he had been about to say.

"Yeah. He's always late, making wait for him for hours, so I figure we're due some payback." Naruto suddenly took an interest in a small bird that was perched on a nearby tree branch. "And, since we're both his students and he keeps going on about teamwork, I thought that… maybe… you'd want to help me with this?"

Hinata knew better than most that Naruto didn't need anyone's help, least of all hers, to set up a trap. Even some members of the Hyuuga clan spoke about his ingenuity with a grudging respect. A small smile crept on her face as she realized that this was his way of apologizing to her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'd like to help you set up a trap for Kakashi-sensei."

He smiled back at her, that bright smile she liked so much and hadn't seen for more than a year. "Great! Here's what I was thinking…"

The blond unfurled a scroll on the ground and started drawing a diagram while explaining to her how the trap would work and where they were going to set it up. She joined him eagerly, surprised to find that she wasn't feeling a shred of guilt over pranking her sensei.

After all, Kakashi really had it coming.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto doodled absentmindedly in his notebook, vaguely aware that Iruka and Mizuki were lecturing the class on the use of hand seals.

 **"** ** _Teacher_** **."**

' _Boring_.'

There was no need for him to pay attention to them; Kurama had made sure that he'd learned the basics of ninjutsu a long time ago. Instead, he focused on the word game he was playing with the Fox inside his head to pass the time until lunch break. The ten-year-old considered it a much greater challenge than today's lesson.

 **"** ** _Come on, is that really the best you can do? Lecture._** **"**

Naruto rolled his eyes. ' _Who's being predictable now? Ninjutsu._ '

 **"** ** _Chakra_** **."**

' _Uh… Fox._ '

 **"** ** _Forest._** **"**

' _Trees._ '

 **"** ** _Sky_** **."**

' _Sun._ '

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The boy raised his head and looked at the white-haired man, hiding his annoyance behind a blank mask. "Yes, Mizuki-sensei?"

"Nice of you to rejoin us." Mizuki's words had several children sniggering. "Could you repeat the purpose of hand seals for your classmates?"

Another round of sniggers went around the classroom; Naruto's fellow students were clearly expecting him to fail. ' _Jerks._ '

However, not everyone was looking amused with today's show.

Shikamaru and Chouji were, as always, sitting together; the dark-haired boy was staring at Naruto with an expression equal parts thoughtful and worried. Kiba was pretending to play with his new puppy, although he was sneaking peeks at Naruto's direction every few moments. Sakura and Ino were, strangely enough, _not_ sniggering like the rest of Sasuke's fangirls; they were whispering to each other, looking worriedly at the blond boy. Sasuke was watching him carefully, although he was trying to pass it off as his usual brooding. Shino's face was half-hidden by his high collar and his glasses, but Naruto could swear he was frowning. And Hinata was smiling at him encouragingly.

Naruto smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

"Hand seals allow shinobi to build up and manipulate their chakra. There are twelve of them: Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Rat, Ox, Tiger, and Hare." Naruto demonstrated each seal as he named them. "Each jutsu has its own sequence of hand seals. A beginner has to form all of them in order to activate the jutsu, but a jounin can use less seals or even just one to do it.

"For example, Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage, could create an entire forest using just the Snake seal." Naruto clasped his hands together, forming the appropriate sign. "And Uchiha Madara, the co-founder of the Hidden Leaf, could create walls of flame with just the Horse seal." Once again, the blond boy formed the corresponding sign with his fingers.

Naruto's words were met with silence, as Mizuki, Iruka, and his classmates just stared at him; some even had their mouths hanging open.

' _Why are they all gaping at me?_ '

 **"** ** _Because they are fools_** **,"** Kurama scoffed.

Iruka was the first to recover from the shock. "Where did you learn all that, Naruto?"

"I read it in a scroll about chakra manipulation," Naruto said evasively, hoping the ponytailed tutor wouldn't ask him where he'd found that particular scroll.

"I see." Iruka cleared his throat. "You're right. Hand seals aren't strictly necessary and several jounin have attained that level of mastery over the shinobi arts. However, the use of ninjutsu without the complete sequence of hand seals is beyond the capabilities of Academy students and genin."

Naruto shrugged. "It just takes practice."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind demonstrating this for the class." Mizuki had found his voice again and was looking at Naruto with a falsely sweet smile that made the boy sick. "Step forward and use the transformation technique with just one hand seal."

"Mizuki, he's ten years old!" Iruka protested. "You can't ask an Academy student to do something like that!"

Naruto stared at the ponytailed tutor with the scarred nose. Over the course of the last year, the young man had taken a more active interest in him. He would often ask the boy about his day or his impressions of the day's lessons; once, he'd even taken Naruto to Ichiraku's for ramen. And, most important of all, his eyes were no longer cold and distant.

"He seems to believe he can do it. We'll see soon enough if his boasting is the result of overconfidence. Naruto, step forward." Mizuki motioned for the boy to stand at the center of the classroom.

 **"** ** _That does it,_** **"** Kurama growled. **"** ** _First he interrupts our training and now he's trying to demean you? Unforgivable._** **"**

' _We weren't exactly_ training _, Kurama,_ ' Naruto pointed out.

 **"** ** _That's beside the point. It's the principle of the matter._** **"**

The blond had to agree with that. He wasn't the only student who hadn't been paying attention to the lecture. This wasn't the first time Mizuki had targeted him specifically.

Naruto grinned; he knew exactly what he had to do to put the obnoxious man in his place.

He stood up and walked to the spot the white-haired teacher had indicated. Facing his classmates, he took a deep breath, formed the Ram seal, and focused his chakra. He pictured the person he was going to transform into and held the image in his mind.

" _Henge_!"

With a puff of smoke, Naruto turned into a gorgeous girl wearing a skimpy two-piece swimsuit that left little to the imagination. Her long, blonde hair was tied in two pigtails, and she was smiling seductively at the two chuunin.

Sporting identical nosebleeds, both Mizuki and Iruka were knocked out cold.

 **"** ** _Good one, kit_** **,"** Kurama chuckled.

Naruto had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing when he saw the expressions of disbelief on the other kids' faces as the teachers unsteadily got on their feet again. He undid the transformation and flashed a victory sign at the class.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins!"

Iruka was too busy plugging his nose with bits of paper to scold him properly. Mizuki, however, seemed ready to throttle the blond boy. "Why you little–"

"See ya, sensei!" Naruto laughed, stuck out his tongue, and jumped out the window.

Still chuckling, the blond boy headed towards a secluded spot in the woods near the Academy.

Sitting in the shadow cast by one of the trees, Naruto placed a leaf on his palm, closed his eyes, and concentrated on it. Kakashi had told him to keep practicing until focusing his chakra on the spot the leaf was resting on became as easy as breathing to him. He still had a long way to go, but he was getting better.

His time was better spent here than in the classroom.

 **-XOXO-**

Seeing Naruto waiting for her near the Academy's entrance, Hinata walked up to him and handed him his backpack, along with all the things he had left back in the classroom.

"Sorry about that," Naruto told her sheepishly as he shrugged on his bag.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." It wasn't the first time the indigo-haired girl had to gather Naruto's belongings after he had skipped a lesson.

Without warning, Naruto's face fell in a frown as he stared at something behind her. Following his gaze, Hinata saw her cousin, Neji, exiting the Academy; as always, her cousin was alone. He was also scowling at her.

Naruto ground his teeth; Hinata saw his eyes change once again. "That jerk."

"Naruto-kun!" Despite her scandalized tone, she was secretly glad he cared so much about the way people treated her. "You should try to be more polite to Neji-nii-san."

It wasn't the first time she told him that and she had the feeling that it wouldn't be the last. The two boys had been introduced a few months ago and they had immediately taken an intense dislike to each other.

"I will be more polite to Neji- _chan_ ," Naruto said, placing more emphasis than necessary on the diminutive honorific, "when he stops looking at you like that. I don't get why you're so nice to him. You should tell him to get lost."

"I can't do that," Hinata said quietly, as unpleasant memories from seven years ago resurfaced in her mind. "Neji-nii-san has been through a lot."

"Maybe," Naruto conceded reluctantly. "But that's no reason to take his anger out on you."

' _No, it isn't._ ' Hinata lowered her eyed and clasped her hands together. As much as she defended her cousin and tried to understand him, there were times she wished he weren't so hostile to her.

Trying to find a way to change the subject, Hinata's mind went back to the embarrassment she had felt a few hours ago at class. "Naruto-kun, what was that transformation technique you used earlier?"

"The _Sexy Jutsu_?" Naruto asked as they started walking towards Ichiraku ramen. "It's something I made up. I needed a weapon against adults that wouldn't be considered dangerous, so..." The blond trailed off and waved a hand vaguely, as if that would explain how 'weapon' led to 'half-naked girl'.

Although, judging by the amount of blood loss the two chuunin had suffered, Hinata had to revise her opinion about the perils of that jutsu.

But that wasn't what was troubling her right now. "Where did you get the idea for it?"

If he said that it was from Kakashi's favorite book, Hinata was going to burn every single copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ in the Hidden Leaf. Starting with their sensei's.

"From the old stories about kitsune."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Kitsune?"

Naruto nodded. "They say that kitsune would turn into beautiful women in order to trick humans but, I have to say," the boy snickered, "I didn't think they'd react like _that_."

It certainly was an… _effective_ technique, once one managed to get past the indecency of it.

"You shouldn't use that jutsu, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as sternly as she could manage –which, admittedly, wasn't all that forbidding. "It's..." _Improper. Unseemly. Crude._ "...demeaning... to women."

"But..." Naruto gaped at her for a moment, before finding his voice again. "But I wasn't trying to hurt _you_! I just wanted to put Mizuki in his place!"

"I wasn't insulted, Naruto-kun." Not _much,_ anyway.

The boy breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good. I won't use it again, Hinata... Unless the fool really deserves it."

"Naruto-kun!"

"What?" The blond asked defensively. "I won't use it against Kakashi-sensei if that's what you're worried about."

"That isn't..." Hinata paused and reconsidered what she was about to say. "Just... promise me you'll only use it as a last resort."

"I promise, Hinata." Naruto's tone was sincere, but his mischievous grin failed to put the girl at ease.

After a few minutes, they reached the small ramen stand. Ichiraku Teuchi was alone behind the counter, chopping vegetables; his daughter, Ayame, was nowhere in sight.

Naruto sat on one of the stools in front of the counter. "Hello, Teuchi-jii-san!"

"Hello, Teuchi-san," Hinata echoed as she took a seat next to the blond boy.

"Hello, kids," the old man greeted them cordially. "Did you have a good time in class today?"

"Better than yesterday," Naruto replied with a bright grin.

Hinata sighed and shook her head; her friend was incorrigible.

"I hope you aren't causing your teacher any trouble, Naruto." Teuchi started stirring the pot where the noodles were being cooked. "Iruka seems like a nice young man."

The two children looked at each other.

"He is," Naruto said quietly. "Don't worry, old man. I'm not making any trouble for him."

"That's good." Teuchi filled two bowls with ramen, just the way the children preferred them; he was well accustomed to their eating preferences by now.

Naruto and Hinata took a pair of chopsticks each and started eating their first bowls for the day's lunch.

 **-XOXO-**

"Would it kill you to be on time for _once_ , Kakashi-sensei?"

"It might," Kakashi said blithely. Annoying his students –especially Naruto– was one of the greatest pleasures of being a sensei. "But this time I have a reason."

"Really?" Naruto asked, obviously unconvinced; from her expression, Hinata also didn't believe him.

' _I think I'm losing my dignity here._ '

"Yes. You see," the young man said with a cheerful smile, "I was called to the Academy. Your tutors weren't too happy about your new jutsu, Naruto."

"They wouldn't have fallen for it if they weren't such closet perverts," the boy scoffed, eyeing his sensei thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it," the silver-haired ninja warned. Despite his rather antisocial tendencies, the boy was every bit like his mother when it came to messing with people. "That jutsu won't work on me."

"How do you know that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with an almost evil grin.

"I know it because I'm a jounin." Kakashi wholeheartedly hoped that the blond wouldn't try the jutsu regardless. It would be a terrible blow to his reputation if he was hospitalized due to severe blood loss.

And why wasn't Hinata doing anything to put Naruto in his place? Weren't girls supposed to get mad when boys acted like perverts? Kurenai certainly took every chance she got to carp at him about his choice of reading material.

"Anyway," Kakashi said in an effort to redirect the subject somewhere other than his alleged vulnerability to Naruto's new jutsu, "Iruka-san was adamant that you never use that jutsu in class again. And Mizuki-san demands an apology."

"No way I'm saying 'sorry' to that creep!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi's frowned slightly; this wasn't the first time Naruto had been disrespectful towards the white-haired tutor.

"Why do you keep calling Mizuki-sensei a 'creep', Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Because that's what he is," Naruto said – a bit viciously, in Kakashi's opinion. "He smiles, but it's all fake. Underneath, there's just malice and hatred."

The indigo-haired girl frowned in confusion. "How do you know that?"

That was the very question Kakashi had been trying to answer for more than a year. How _did_ Naruto have such a frightening insight into the minds of other people, even strangers he had never talked to?

"I… I just do, alright?" Naruto's defensive tone and uncomfortable fidgeting made Kakashi's frown deepen. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the boy was afraid.

' _He's not afraid – he's terrified. Of us. Why?_ '

"Naruto," the silver-haired ninja began, "the three of us have been a team for more than a year now. We've been training together almost every day." The blond fidgeted once again under the weight of his sensei's and his best friend's gaze. "The two of you spend more time with me and with each other than you do at home.

"I think that Hinata and I deserve to know the truth."

"You can trust us, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly.

Naruto looked at Hinata, then at Kakashi, then back at the girl before lowering his eyes. Kakashi held his breath; he hoped that he hadn't pushed the boy too far.

"It's because I can…" Naruto took a deep breath, but didn't lift his gaze from his sandals. "…I can… sense it," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I can sense the evil in everyone around me."

The young man's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline.

' _What?_ '

 **-XOXO-**

"I think that Hinata and I deserve to know the truth."

"You can trust us, Naruto-kun."

Despite Kakashi and Hinata's words of trust, Naruto was on the verge of panic.

Normally, the boy didn't care one bit about the opinions of others – or, at least, he refused to let them get to him. Most people in the Leaf despised him for being the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, which was fine with him. In his eyes, Kurama wasn't the monster here. But Kakashi and Hinata were different. From the very start, neither of them had treated him with anything other than kindness.

' _I can't tell them. They're going to run away._ '

Naruto hadn't realized how much he wanted a friend – a human friend – until spending some time around people who didn't mind his presence. Hinata, despite being quiet and sometimes painfully shy, understood him better than anyone except Kurama. She was his friend, someone willing to stick with him even when he was acting like a brat. And Kakashi was what he had always imagined a parent would be like: a responsible voice telling him to take some time off from training and eat his much hated vegetables.

 **"** ** _If they can't accept you for who and what you are, then you're better off without them._** **"**

As blunt as they were, Kurama's words gave the blond boy the courage he desperately needed.

"It's because I can…" Naruto took a deep breath and ignored the impulse to tell them something – _anything!_ – other than the truth. He could lie to everyone except these two. "…I can… sense it." The boy didn't dare lift his eyes from the ground, fearing what he might see in his friends' faces. "I can sense the evil in everyone around me."

Slowly at first, but building up speed, he explained to his sensei and his fellow apprentice about his unique ability to sense negative emotions and the source of this power. He told them about Kurama: how they had first met six years ago, how the Fox had been there for him when no-one else had, how he had taught him to sense chakra and emotions. For the first time in his life, he held nothing back. He told them everything.

In a way it was... cleansing.

The blond boy squirmed nervously under his friends' dumbfounded looks. His spirits fell as the silence dragged on.

' _They won't accept me._ '

 **-XOXO-**

Hinata didn't know what to think of Naruto's words.

Ever since she could remember, she had been instructed to stay away from the blond boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks. She had never been given a reason for it, no matter how many times she had asked Koh, her guardian, to tell her why was that boy so dangerous. It was just one more thing that was expected of her.

She watched Naruto squirming and sweating as he anxiously waited for someone to speak, and wanted to tell him that there was nothing for him to worry about. They were all wrong about him. He wasn't the demon that had nearly destroyed the Leaf ten years ago.

Naruto was the one who had encouraged her to keep trying when her entire family had all but abandoned her to her fate. He had told her to 'screw them' and do things at her own pace; Kakashi had said the same, but in a much more restrained language. He could be aloof and even mean to the people who insulted him, but he was no more a monster than she was. If there was one thing Hinata was certain of, it was this.

And, from what Naruto had just said, the Nine-Tailed Dem– no, _Kurama_ might not be as bad as everyone thought he was, either.

"Would..." Hinata clasped her hands together; this wasn't the time to let her shyness ruin everything. "Would you like to train with me sometime, Naruto-kun?"

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi felt like someone had socked him square in the face and then proceeded to spin him around until he lost all sense of the world around him. If he wasn't feeling so lightheaded from the shocking revelation, he would be ashamed that he was overreacting like that.

' _Overreacting?_ ' The panicked part of his brain protested. _'Naruto is TALKING to the freaking KYUUBI!_ '

There were all kinds of scenarios he had thought up to explain the boy's mysterious ability to see right through people. A bloodline limit from his mother's side of the family, a side-effect of his troubled childhood, some kind of obscure jutsu he had found during one of his raids in the library…

As it turned out, it was _all_ of these.

…More or less.

' _It seems that the only reason Naruto hasn't snapped and destroyed the Leaf yet is the very monster that nearly destroyed the village more than ten years ago._ ' Kakashi didn't know whether he should laugh or cry at the irony of the situation.

Not that this changed anything. Naruto was still Naruto, the same withdrawn, guarded boy who kept everyone at bay in order to protect his heart from more pain. He was simply aware of his… The young man didn't even know if he could still call the Fox a 'prisoner', given what he had just learned.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. ' _What a mess._ '

"Would... Would you like to train with me sometime, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked at the girl. "But we're already training together, Hinata."

The indigo-haired girl tightened her grip – most likely to prevent herself from twiddling her fingers as she always did when she was uncomfortable. ' _I'll have to break her out of that habit someday._ '

"I meant your sensory abilities." Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly, though not as much as they used to. "I can help you… with my Byakugan…"

The silver-haired man smiled to himself at the girl's words. Taking her as another apprentice had turned out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made. She and Naruto had become thick as thieves over the past year –much to his chagrin. If there was one thing worse than a mischievous boy with a penchant for pranks, it was a mischievous boy with a penchant for pranks and an accomplice who could see through walls. And both of them could be pretty damn imaginative when it came to 'punishing' their perpetually tardy sensei.

Still, he couldn't be too angry with them for following his teachings and working together. He simply wished they would target someone _else_ for a change.

' _Maybe I should introduce my adorable students to Guy._ ' That ought to have the Green Beast of the Leaf running for the hills.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Kakashi said. It would probably be for the best if Hinata helped Naruto with his sensory abilities.

 _Negative Emotions Sensing._ Just _what_ had Naruto sensed in the marketplace two years ago?

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto smiled hesitantly at Kakashi and Hinata.

"I'd like that very much. Thanks, Hinata. And thank you too, Kakashi-sensei." _Thank you for not running away._

"What are you thanking _me_ for?" Kakashi asked. "I'm not the one volunteering to help you with your sensory training. Although," the young man added thoughtfully, "my ninja hounds might appreciate testing their skills against a Byakugan user and a sensory type."

"They won't be able to hide from us! Right, Hinata?"

The indigo-haired girl nodded. "Right! We'll track them down no matter where they hide, Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't bite more than you can chew, kids," Kakashi said blithely. "You might regret it later. After all…" The young man vanished with a puff of smoke. "…How would you track down my ninken if you can't even catch _me_?"

"I see him," Hinata said. The veins around her eyes were bulging, an unmistakable sign that she was using her Byakugan. "Twenty meters in front of us. Thirty meters…. I think he wants us to chase him."

Naruto drew a bit of Kurama's chakra. Immediately, the world changed. His eyesight became cleared, his sense of smell sharper. Some forty meters ahead, he could sense a familiar chakra signature.

Hinata gasped softly. "Naruto-kun, your eyes…"

Belatedly, the blond boy realized that she hadn't seen him use Kurama's chakra before. He released the red chakra, letting his eyes and whisker marks return to normal.

"Does it…" Naruto felt a stab of fear once again. "Does it bother you, Hinata?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I was just surprised."

Feeling a little apprehensive, Naruto tapped into Kurama's chakra again. He almost sighed in relief when he sensed nothing negative from Hinata – no fear, disgust, or hatred. Just her chakra signature, which he knew as well as Kakashi's.

Naruto blinked rapidly; he _wasn't_ going to cry in front of her. ' _You were right, Kurama._ '

 **"** ** _I'm always right, kit,_** **"** the Fox said smugly. **"** ** _You should know that by now._** **"**

Hinata turned her head towards the direction Kakashi had run off. "Sensei's getting away."

"Then let's catch him." He grinned at her. "Are you ready, Hinata?"

The girl nodded and smiled back. "Yes."

Without another word, both of them took off in pursuit of their sensei.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto examined his target. Well-trimmed beard – check. Sash with the emblem of the Land of Fire – check. Cigarette firmly planted in his mouth – check. A beautiful black-haired woman with red eyes standing within a ten-meter radius – check. The man matched all of Kakashi's criteria.

' _Why couldn't Kakashi-sensei find this Asuma guy_ himself _?_ ' the eleven-and-a-half-year-old boy grumbled to himself as he left his hiding spot and started walking towards the two jounin.

 **"** ** _Do you want me to cite the reasons in alphabetical order or in order of importance?_** **"**

' _What 'reasons' does he have besides laziness?_ ' Naruto scoffed, even though he knew perfectly well what the Fox was talking about.

 **"** ** _Remember, kit, don't be rude to him,_** **"** Kurama warned. **"** ** _You're here to ask for his help_** **."**

' _I know._ '

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable. There were only a handful of ninja in the Land of Fire who could use Wind Release and Kakashi wasn't one of them – something that was still bothering Naruto far more than it should have. The man had achieved four changes in chakra nature and could even use the Sharingan, but _Fuuton_ was beyond him. Hence, the need for another teacher.

"Sarutobi Asuma-san?" Naruto asked with a small but polite bow. "And Yuuhi Kurenai-san?"

The two young jounin blinked at the blond boy standing in front of them before exchanging a look.

"Yeah, that's us," Asuma said.

"You're Kakashi's student, aren't you?" Kurenai asked, studying the boy closely.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze. There was something about her red eyes that reminded him of Kurama, only somehow scarier. The Fox would just blast a person out of existence, not trap him in a genjutsu that would make him scream in agony for days.

"Yes, Kurenai-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The bearded jounin smiled at him, making the cigarette on his lips bob up and down. "What brings you here, Naruto?"

"I want you to help me with my _Fuuton_ training, Asuma-san."

The cigarette nearly fell out of Asuma's mouth as he stared at the blond boy in shock; Kurenai had a similar expression on her face.

 **"** ** _Subtle, kit_** **,"** Kurama mocked. **"** ** _Really subtle._** **"**

"Don't you think you're a little too young for that kind of training, Naruto-kun?" the young woman asked, concerned.

The boy shook his head. "No. Kakashi-sensei could use _Raiton_ and _Doton_ when he was my age."

"Kakashi is… a special case," Kurenai said carefully.

"And my dad had already mastered _Fuuton_ by the time he'd graduated from the Academy."

That had the two jounin gaping once again.

 **"** ** _You know, kit, you've been getting that kind of reaction a lot lately._** **"**

' _Shut up, Kurama!_ '

Naruto's protest only made the Fox laugh.

"Your… You know who your father was?" Asuma croaked; his voice sounded considerably more high-pitched.

"I figured it out years ago," Naruto said with a casual shrug. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was better than saying: 'The Demon sealed inside my belly told me who my parents were when I was four'.

Kurenai rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. After all, the resemblance _is_ striking."

"Yeah." Asuma sighed, letting out a huge puff of smoke that made Naruto sneeze. "But why the sudden interest in Wind Release?"

"Kakashi-sensei started training Hinata and me in change in chakra nature." The blond boy fought back another sneeze; how could Asuma smoke these things all day? "Hinata has a Lightning affinity, so sensei's teaching her personally."

"Looks like we're going to have a Hyuuga wielding _Raikiri_ in a few years," the bearded jounin mumbled in an undertone.

"That would be _awesome_ ," Naruto exclaimed, momentarily distracted from his goal by the mental image of Hinata using the technique Kakashi had demonstrated earlier that day.

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked kindly, bringing the boy back to reality. "You have a Wind affinity, I presume."

"Yes, Kurenai-san. Kakashi-sensei can only give me pointers, though," the blond said sullenly. "He told me that if I wanted real training on _Fuuton_ , I should ask Asuma-san to help me."

"I see," Asuma said, releasing another puff of smoke. "And Kakashi couldn't ask me himself because…?"

"Something about a debt he owes you, I think," Naruto grumbled. The boy had been too busy yelling at his sensei to pay attention to what the man was saying. Not that Kakashi had offered many details about this 'debt' of his.

"Asuma…" Kurenai's red eyes had a rather nasty glint in them.

The burly, fearsome-looking man seemed to shrink under the slight woman's piercing gaze. "It was just some harmless betting! Anyway," Asuma cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, "tell Kakashi that I can't help you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a busy man, kid. I don't have time to train you."

"How about we play this on Shogi, Asuma-san?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You play Shogi, Naruto?" From the intrigued look on his face, Asuma seemed to have taken the bait – just like Kakashi had said he would.

The boy nodded, fighting back a smirk. "I'm pretty good at it."

Asuma stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully. "Alright. If you win, I'll train you in _Fuuton_. But if you lose," the young man smirked, "then you'll have to go back to Kakashi and collect what he owes me."

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her forehead again.

"You're on, Asuma-san!" The man had no idea what he had walked into. Naruto hadn't been playing Shogi for years with a being whose intellect and cunning vastly surpassed those of most humans without picking up a few things.

Naruto removed the portable board he had taken to carrying around with him in order to have something to pass the time he and Hinata spent waiting for Kakashi to appear each day and set it up on top of a nearby bench. He sat on one side of the board, while Asuma sat on the other. Kurenai was standing slightly behind the jounin, looking at the board with a mixture of exasperation and curiosity on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Asuma was holding his head and staring at the board in disbelief, while Kurenai was trying her best not to snicker at the young man's predicament.

"So," Naruto asked cheerfully, "will you train me _now_ , Asuma-san?"

Asuma stared at him for a while; he seemed to have realized he had just been played for a fool. "You win, Naruto. But I want a rematch one of these days."

"Sure thing, Asuma-san," the boy said with a bright, sincere smile. It was nice to meet more adults who didn't look at him with cold eyes.

"I'll hold you to it, kid." Asuma pushed the board aside. "Now, pay close attention. I don't want to repeat myself…"

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi stood on a tree branch with a clear view of the training ground his two students were using. Naruto and Hinata were sparring with each other; from what he could see, the twelve-year-olds seemed to have restricted themselves to taijutsu.

The silver-haired ninja smiled fondly at the sight.

The differences in their fighting styles were clear. Hinata's movements were precise and graceful, each timed perfectly to exploit the weaknesses in her opponent's defense. Naruto's attacks were the exact opposite; he focused more on breaking through their defenses with raw strength. Their reflexes were excellent and their speed was improving every day. The two of them would easily make jounin in a few years.

But to do that, they first had to pass the Academy graduation test one week from now. Hinata would easily pass; she would ace the tests even with both hands tied behind her back. So would Naruto, if not for that one jutsu…

The young man sighed and jumped down into the training field. The two children stopped their match and turned to face him.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata greeted him politely.

"You're actually early," Naruto said in place of a greeting. "Did something happen?"

"It did." Kakashi sighed again; there was no use in delaying the news. "I asked the staff at the Academy to remove the _Clone Jutsu_ from your examination, Naruto."

It wasn't an unreasonable request. There had been several instances when an examination had been altered to suit the needs of a student who, while talented in certain areas, struggled with other aspects of the shinobi arts. The most recent example was Rock Lee one year ago, who had been allowed to graduate despite not having any aptitude whatsoever for ninjutsu or genjutsu. Compared to him, Naruto, who could get the _Clone Jutsu_ to work one time out of four and was one of the best students in his year, should have easily been given some leeway.

"They turned me down. They said that the ability to create a clone is an integral part of a ninja's arsenal, which is why the _Clone Jutsu_ is one of the basics."

"Oh," Naruto said, sounding crestfallen. "I see."

"We're going to train more, Naruto-kun," Hinata said encouragingly. "You aren't going to fail the exam."

"Hinata's right, Naruto." Kakashi had to resist the impulse to laugh like one of the villains in Jiraiya-sama's books. If those short-sighted, bigoted idiots at the Academy wanted a war, he was more than happy to oblige them. "The Academy instructors said that you have to be able to create a clone in order to graduate. They didn't specify what kind of clone this must be."

With a quick series of hand seals, Kakashi created a clone of himself.

"This is the _Lightning Clone Jutsu_. As you can see," the young man released the jutsu, making the clone explode in a burst of lightning that would have incapacitated anyone who had been in contact with it, "it's much more useful than an illusionary clone. Think you can master this, Hinata?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" The look of determination on the girl's face told Kakashi that she would have this down by the end of the week.

"Good! Now, as for you, Naruto... Unfortunately, there's no time to put you through the change in chakra nature training necessary in order to learn the _Lightning Clone Jutsu,_ the _Water Clone Jutsu,_ or the _Earth Clone Jutsu_. But," Kakashi added before Naruto could begin protesting, "your massive chakra reserves give us with another option."

The silver-haired ninja formed a cross-like seal with the index and middle fingers of both hands. With a puff of smoke, another copy of himself stood beside him. "This is the _Shadow Clone Jutsu._ It's classified as a Forbidden Jutsu because it requires a tremendous amount of chakra in order to be used safely, but I don't think that's going to be a problem for you. It's a solid clone that is able to think and act independently. Furthermore, the clone's memories return to you after it's been dispelled."

"That's _so cool_!" Naruto exclaimed, awed. "Much better than the stupid _Clone Jutsu_."

"Which is why it's a B-rank technique instead of E-rank," Kakashi said, nodding. "Think you can master it?"

"Definitely!" The boy's blue eyes were glowing with excitement at the thought of learning a jutsu most jounin had trouble using.

"Excellent! Now, I want both of you to listen closely as I explain the basics of the two techniques…"

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth and pride as the two children gave him their full, undivided attention. For once, he had done something right.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I apologize for the delay between updates. My schedule has been rather hectic lately.

I assure you, I have no plans to abandon either of my stories. They are already plotted all the way to the finale – I simply have to take the time to write the chapters. I hope you'll be patient with me.

Now, on to the notes.

 **-X-**

How does Naruto know so many things he shouldn't: Simple. Kurama told him all that. The Fox told him about his parents, about Minato's students, about the battle between Hashirama and Madara, and several other things.

Having a sympathetic ear instead of rejection resulted in a major change in both Naruto and Kurama's characters over the years. Naruto's confidence is real, not just a mask behind which he hides his insecurities – although he still prefers not to show his pain and loneliness to others. And Kurama is more open about his past and the things he has experienced.

 **-X-**

Kata: Originally, they were teaching and training methods by which successful combat techniques were preserved and passed on.

The basic goal of kata is to preserve and transmit proven techniques and to practice self-defense. By practicing in a repetitive manner the learner develops the ability to execute those techniques and movements in a natural, reflex-like manner. Systematic practice does not mean permanently rigid. The goal is to internalize the movements and techniques of a kata so they can be executed and adapted under different circumstances, without thought or hesitation. A novice's actions will look uneven and difficult, while a master's appear simple and smooth. (Quote from Wikipedia)

 **-X-**

The incident Hinata and Naruto are alluding to: It's Naruto saving her from some bullies. Although, unlike canon, this time Naruto won the fight. In this story, he isn't the dead-last loser who had no-one to teach him; he's one of the best students in his class, thanks to Kurama's help and encouragement.

As to why he helped her: same reason as canon. Hinata was being mistreated, just like him. I plan to elaborate more on that later.

 **-X-**

Hiashi's reaction: There _might_ be a handful of ninja in the Leaf more skilled than Kakashi, and most of them don't have the time (or the inclination) to take on an apprentice. Hiashi knows this very well. This is his way of telling Hinata that he approves of her new mentor.

Hiashi may not be a model parent, but he isn't an evil bastard.

I've read some fics where Hiashi is worse than Tobi, Madara, Black Zetsu, and Kaguya combined which, to be entirely honest, annoy the hell out of me.

Hiashi's character behind the 'Hyuuga clan head' mask is best shown in the scene where he apologizes to Neji and bows to him.

To elaborate on that a bit: The way Hiashi bowed is called 'kowtow'. While frowned upon in the West (it even caused several diplomatic incidents between Western emissaries and the Chinese authorities in the 18th-19th centuries), in East Asian culture, especially Imperial China, kowtowing was the highest sign of reverence. It was widely used to show reverence for one's elders, superiors, and especially the Emperor, as well as for religious and cultural objects of worship. Basically, it means that you resign yourself to be someone's… if not 'slave', then 'obedient servant'.

Hiashi did just that to Neji, a boy who is, for all intents and purposes, the Hyuuga clan head's servant.

In Western terms: what Hiashi did is similar to a king kneeling in front of one of his knights and swearing an oath of fealty to him.

 **-X-**

Word association game: As the name implies, it's a common word game involving an exchange of words that are associated together. It is believed (but not proven) that word association can reveal something of a person's subconscious mind (as it shows what things they associate together). However, most of the game's fun comes from observing the erratic links between words and from wondering how someone else's mind managed to make such an association.

 **-X-**

Naruto's opinion about the people of the Leaf: In case I failed to explain it, Naruto hates most of the people in the Village. They isolated and neglected him, while Kurama was there for him nearly all his life. In his eyes, the Fox isn't the villain and they aren't the victims.

Dark Naruto: In canon, Naruto suppressed his hatred for the villagers so, with a little 'help' from Kurama, it manifested as a different aspect of his personality. Here, he's much more in touch with his anger and hatred for the people of the Leaf.

Just to be clear, though: Naruto is still the hero, not a homicidal maniac, so don't expect any massacres. I think I made some of his goals clear in the Prologue.

 **-X-**

Hinata's Lightning Affinity: In the databooks, Hinata is listed with Fire and Lightning changes in chakra nature, though it doesn't say which one she has an affinity for. I base my choice on the fact that Boruto, her son, has a Wind affinity but was also able to use _Raiton_ and _Suiton_ at the age of twelve.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, review and share your thoughts.

* * *

Edit: 05 December 2016 – Fixed some spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter Three: Genin of the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _There is only one omen, to fight for one's country_.

\- Hector, _Homer's Iliad,_ Book 12 verse 243

* * *

 **Part One: How It All Began**

 **Chapter Three: Genin of the Leaf**

"Team Seven," the Hokage announced, "will be comprised of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi blinked as he heard the Hokage's proclamation.

"Team Eight will be–"

"That can't be right," Kakashi mumbled.

The aging Hokage gave him an irritated look. "Is there something you wish to add, Kakashi?

"Yes, there is, Hokage-sama," the silver-haired ninja said. "I had requested that Hyuuga Hinata be placed on my team along with Uzumaki Naruto."

He had figured that, being the only person in Konoha who still had a Sharingan, he'd get saddled with the Last Uchiha whether he wanted to or not. But at least he'd have his two apprentices with him. And who was this Haruno Sakura, anyway? She couldn't be the rabid Sasuke fangirl Naruto often complained about. Could she?

"I considered your request but, ultimately, I had to reject it."

"Why would you do such a thing?" the silver-haired ninja asked incredulously.

Kakashi knew he had crossed some kind of line the moment he saw the stern look on the old man's face. "Because this is what's best for the Leaf."

"How can separating Naruto from his only friend be what's–"

"Exactly, Kakashi. Hyuuga Hinata is Naruto's _only_ friend. As you saw fit to remind me three years ago, it's important for the boy to have more friends among his peers."

The Copy Ninja stared at the Hokage, feeling as if he were missing some crucial piece of information. "I still don't understand your reasoning behind assigning them to different genin teams."

"A ninja of the Leaf should be able to work with all his fellow shinobi and strive to protect the people of this village," the Hokage reminded him. "Naruto isn't like that. He has closed himself off from everyone and shows little consideration for those around him."

"Yes, because they're _so_ kind and considerate towards him," Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Their behavior is of little importance," the Hokage said, fixing him with a withering look. "Naruto is no longer a child, but a full-fledged shinobi; he should be able to put his duty above any personal grudges."

Kakashi wanted to point out that what Naruto had towards the people of the Leaf wasn't so much a grudge as an intense, burning hatred. The boy's ability to sense negative emotions made it impossible for him to show tolerance towards those who treated him with nothing but scorn and disdain. The young man didn't exactly approve of his student's behavior, but he couldn't find it in him to lecture the boy about it, either.

He held his tongue, however. As much as he hated to admit it, the old man was right. Friendships and cooperation between teammates _were_ a factor, of course, but not a decisive one. If two ninja who loathed each other were the ones best suited for a task, then they would be assigned to it and would be expected to put their differences aside long enough to complete it.

Besides, angering the old man was the best way to ensure that he would never get what he wanted.

"Naruto has made significant progress these past few years, Hokage-sama, but I fear that separating him from the people he trusts would undo everything." The underlying message that 'you'd have to be an idiot to do that' didn't escape the notice of any of the jounin in the room.

Oh well. It was the politest Kakashi could do right now. At least he hadn't called the Hokage a senile old fool directly to his face.

"It's not my intention to separate Naruto from everyone he trusts." The way the Hokage's eyes were narrowed made the Copy Ninja feel uneasy; suddenly, he realized that he was mouthing off to the most powerful shinobi in the Land of Fire – and, possibly, all of the elemental nations. "However, genin teams aren't formed based on friendships or rivalries among the students; they're organized in order to serve a specific purpose.

"According to your reports, along with Umino Iruka's assessments, Uzumaki Naruto is one of the best combat-orientated young ninja in years. Out of all his classmates, only Uchiha Sasuke comes close to him in raw chakra reserves. Therefore, placing the two of them on the same team should be self-explanatory. Haruno Sakura has been assigned as the third member of this assault squad because of her exceptional chakra control and aptitude for genjutsu."

"But–"

The old man raised a hand to cut off Kakashi's protestation. "Granted, Hyuuga Hinata could fit that role just as well as Sakura. However, it would be a waste of her talents. Hinata's Byakugan, mastery of the _Gentle Fist_ , and aptitude for stealth make her ideally suited for infiltration and recovery missions. Therefore, I saw fit to assign her to a tracking squad. She, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino will make up Team Eight, with Yuuhi Kurenai as their sensei."

The crimson-eyed young woman bowed politely to the old man. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"What about assigning Naruto to Kurenai's tracking squad, instead?" Kakashi had promised to himself that he'd see the boy's training through to the end, but he had no illusions about what being separated from the only person his age who didn't see him as an annoyance would do to Naruto. "I can train the Inuzuka or the Aburame to become combat specialists."

"I have no doubt you can, Kakashi," the Hokage said in a slightly exasperated tone. "But even though Naruto is skilled in stealth and reconnaissance, he doesn't have Kiba or Shino's talent for tracking."

Dammit! If only there was a way to explain Naruto's sensory abilities without revealing the full extent of Kurama's influence in the boy's life.

"Team Seven won't work, Hokage-sama," Kakashi insisted. "Naruto and Sasuke have been at each other's throats for years. I doubt that's going to change because someone will ask them to work together now. As for Sakura…" The silver-haired ninja couldn't pin the name to a face. "Is she the one with the pink hair?"

"She is," the Hokage confirmed.

"I thought as much," Kakashi mumbled. "From what I understand, she and Naruto had a rather nasty argument back in their first year in the Academy, during which she knocked him out with a single punch."

Asuma raised an eyebrow, impressed. "The girl was that strong back when she was… what? Seven years old?"

"Pretty much," the silver-haired man nodded. "She would be a terrifying kunoichi if she wasn't so single-mindedly focused on chasing after Sasuke. Anyway, she and Naruto don't get along – at all. She dislikes him because she thinks he's stealing the spotlight away from Sasuke and he's never forgiven her for that punch."

"Well, there goes teamwork," Asuma commented lightly.

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed.

"That is indeed troubling," the Hokage said, stroking his beard. "Regardless, my decision stands. It will be up to you, Kakashi, to turn them into a cohesive unit, even if you have to beat teamwork into them."

"But, Hokage-sama–"

"It is imperative that the teams stay as they are," the old man continued, heedless of the young man's indignant sputtering. "Your fondness for your students is admirable, Kakashi, but it's clearly clouding your judgment."

' _Clouding my–_ ' the silver-haired ninja bristled inwardly.

"Respectfully, Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, even though his voice didn't hold even an inkling of deference, "but I only want what's best for my students." ' _And what you're trying to do isn't it!_ '

"Is that so?" The old man looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Then explain to me how preventing Naruto from interacting with more of his peers in a positive way is 'what's best for him'."

Kakashi found that he had no satisfactory answer to offer.

"As I explained earlier," the Hokage said, answering his own question, "Naruto is a shinobi of the Leaf now. Sooner or later, he will be required to work with ninja other than his classmates – people he's not familiar with and might not even like. He needs to learn to rely on others regardless of his personal feelings, just like they will be counting on him to protect them during a mission.

"If he stays with you and Hinata, they two people he's most comfortable with, during his tenure as a genin, then he may never be able to function in a different squad. And Kurenai doesn't have your familiarity with him, so she might not be able to handle his... quirks… as well as you do. This cannot be allowed to happen, so assigning him to Team Eight is also out of the question.

"Team Seven _will_ remain as it is. Do you understand, Kakashi?"

"…I understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now, to get back to the genin team assignments…"

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto was sitting with his back against the tree in front of the Academy and his eyes closed, facing the building's entrance. He had long since adjusted his breathing to the rhythmic sound of the swing moving back and forth in the afternoon breeze. To the unsuspecting eye, the twelve-year-old boy appeared to be meditating serenely. Upon closer inspection, however, one would notice that the markings on his cheeks were much more prominent than normal, standing out against his fair skin.

The boy winced as two people passing in front of the Academy glanced at him, feeling his breath hitch slightly.

Within moments, his expression turned blank and his breathing matched the swing's motion once again.

Naruto gave a mental cheer for this small victory. Training himself to be able to endure the hatred and malice all around him had turned out to be much, _much_ more difficult than he'd originally thought it would be. For one thing, as his skill at sensing the negative emotions of the people around him grew, so did his understanding of just how petty and spiteful humans could be.

Kakashi and Hinata, by virtue of being associated with him, were partially subjected to the same treatment he was. Kakashi, being a well-known jounin, rarely got anything worse than a few cold looks. Hinata, however… That was a whole other story – and that was before one took into account the contempt most members of her family had for her. It took all of Naruto's willpower to keep himself from pummeling Neji, her cousin and supposed 'protector', every time he felt the anger the older boy was always directing at Hinata.

And therein lay the problem. He was still too easily overwhelmed by what he was sensing. He was just as helpless now as he had been on that horrible day four years ago.

 **"** ** _Stop being so grim,_** **"** Kurama chastised him. **"** ** _You're messing up your concentration. Besides, if you_** **do** ** _find yourself in a situation like this again, you should consider yourself fortunate. Most people don't get the chance to eradicate so many of their enemies in a single stroke._** **"**

Naruto chuckled coldly at that. Kurama was right; he was no longer a defenseless little boy. He had several non-lethal ways to strike back against his tormentors now.

A few minutes later, he frowned in confusion as he sensed a familiar chakra signature exiting the Hokage Tower. ' _Isn't that Mizuki?_ '

 **"** ** _It is. And he's extremely agitated, for some reason._** **"**

The blond boy focused on the Academy instructor's chakra. It was fluctuating wildly in a way that suggested a significant amount of fear, along with a number of other emotions he couldn't identify. ' _Wanna find out what he's up to?_ '

 **"** ** _Of course. Besides, it would be incredibly rude of you not to say hello to your teacher._** **"**

Naruto smirked and opened his eyes, revealing blood-red irises with vertical slits instead of pupils. In one fluid motion, he got on his feet and took off after the Academy instructor.

It didn't take him long to catch up to Mizuki, who had been moving cautiously until he'd reached the edge of the forest.

With a burst of speed, Naruto overtook his former teacher and stood on a tree branch more than ten meters ahead, blocking the white-haired man's path.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Naruto!" the chuunin exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Following you," the boy replied simply, before pointing at the massive scroll tied across Mizuki's back. "What's that?"

One of Mizuki's hands went behind his back, as if to secure the scroll. "Nothing that concerns you. Now move aside!"

"Nope!" Naruto said cheerfully, relishing the look of fury on the white-haired man's face. "I wanna know what the scroll really is – and why you sneaked into the Hokage Tower to get it."

Naruto moved to the side in order to avoid the giant shuriken Mizuki threw at him. He then had to jump on another branch as the chuunin attacked him with a kunai, drawing a kunai of his own in the process.

"I don't know how you saw me, but you're not going to tell anyone else about it!" Kunai struck kunai as Mizuki lunged again. "It's too bad I can't return to the Leaf; I'd be named a hero for killing you."

Naruto jumped backwards again, putting some distance between the two of them. Mizuki was more experienced than him and his more muscular frame gave him an advantage in hand-to-hand combat. He wouldn't be taken down easily.

"Really?" Naruto drawled, trying to buy enough time to come up with a plan.

"You think anyone will miss you?" Mizuki laughed as Naruto glared at him. "Because they won't. They'll be _glad_ to see you're gone. Do you want to know why, Naruto?"

' _Shadow Clones. That's definitely going to wipe that smirk off his face._ '

"The Nine-Tailed Fox, the spirit that destroyed our village, has taken over your body. You _are_ the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

' _On second thought, let's not use Shadow Clones_.'

"See, this is where you're wrong, Mizuki. The Fox and I are not the same person. But…" Naruto bared his teeth in a smile and drew upon Kurama's chakra. Within moments, his eyes had turned red again, his whisker marks were harsh lines on his cheeks, and his canines were long and sharp like a fox's. "…We do work as one."

"You–"

Naruto completed the sequence of hand seals before the chuunin could finish his sentence. ' _Fuuton: Daitoppa'!'_

A gust of wind tore through the trees, slamming Mizuki against a tree trunk hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

Before Mizuki could react, Naruto closed the distance between them and punched him in the gut, using all of his red-chakra-augmented strength. A second punch to the face knocked the chuunin unconscious.

 **"** ** _Pathetic,_** **"** Kurama said; disdain was dripping from every syllable of the word.

Naruto nodded. ' _Yeah, I thought he'd be able to take a few more hits than that._ '

The blond reached over and untied the massive scroll from the unconscious man's back. With great care, he carried it a couple of meters away and set it on the ground.

 **"** ** _You're going to have to–_** **"**

Naruto found the edge of the scroll and unrolled it.

 **"…** ** _Or maybe not. You shouldn't have been able to open a scroll from the Hokage's personal library so easily._** **"**

' _Maybe it's not one of the important scrolls,_ ' Naruto suggested with a shrug; he wasn't going to start nitpicking over details when things were working out to his benefit.

The first entry on the scroll was the _Shadow Clone jutsu_.

' _So it's a collection of jutsu. Cool!_ ' The blond unfurled the scroll even further, scanning the names of the ninja techniques listed inside and trying to find one that sounded interesting.

 _Four Corner Purple Barrier... Four Corner Red Barrier..._ Naruto shook his head and kept reading. He didn't want to learn a defensive jutsu. He wanted an offensive one; something powerful enough to–

He dropped the scroll and jumped to his feet when he heard the sound of footsteps upon the tree branches behind him. Three ninja landed a few meters away from him just as he was assuming a defensive battle stance.

The Hokage, dressed in his white and red robes, blinked at him. His eyes then travelled to the opened scroll lying on the ground, before resting on the unconscious Mizuki. "Did you do this, Naruto?"

The blond boy followed the old man's gaze and realized how bad this was looking for him. "I kicked Mizuki's butt, but I didn't steal the scroll. I don't even know what it is!"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow as he looked pointedly at the scroll in question; it was unrolled more than one third of the way.

"I only saw some barriers and the _Shadow Clone jutsu_ ," Naruto added. "I didn't find anything interesting."

Why couldn't the old man have waited ten or, better yet, twenty minutes before getting here?

"'Some' barriers?" one of the ninja flanking the Hokage asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. You need at least four people to use them, anyway."

"There are ways to work around this restriction." The Hokage walked over to the scroll, rolled it, and picked it up. "How did you open this?"

"I just found the edge and pulled it open," Naruto said simply; why were both the Hokage and Kurama making such a fuss over this?

The Hokage studied his face for a long time. "I see."

' _What does he see?_ '

 **"** ** _Do I really have to spell it out for you?_** **'**

' _Yes._ ' Naruto was starting to get really annoyed that he was the only one who didn't know what was going on here. ' _What's so important about this scroll?_ '

Kurama let out a heavy sigh. **"** ** _It's from the Hokage's personal library,_** **"** he repeated, **"s** ** _o only the Hokage can open it._** **'**

 _'Then how was_ I _able to open it?_ '

 **"** ** _How should I know?_** **"** the Fox snapped, clearly at the end of his patience. **"** ** _Perhaps it's because your chakra is so similar to your father's,_** **"** he added, mellowing out slightly.

That made sense; it also brought a smile to the boy's face. ' _You really think I'm like my dad, Kurama?_ '

 **"** ** _You certainly haven't inherited his brains, brat,_** **"** the Fox said dismissively. **"** ** _Those you got from Kushina._** **"**

Naruto barely managed to stop himself from responding in kind; Kurama was just teasing him.

"Take Mizuki and hand him over to Ibiki," the Hokage ordered the two ninja who had accompanied him to the clearing. "I want to know to whom he was planning to deliver this scroll as soon as possible."

The two ninja nodded. One of them slung the still unconscious chuunin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and they started running back towards the center of the Leaf.

As soon as they were put of sight, the old man turned his full attention back to the boy. "Tell me, Naruto, how did you know where to find Mizuki?"

"I saw him exit the Tower with that scroll, so I followed him here."

"How curious," the Hokage said. "I was also watching Mizuki since he entered the Tower, but I didn't see you."

"I was hiding, Hokage-sama," Naruto answered after only the briefest moment of hesitation.

"I see." Naruto almost sighed in relief as the Hokage's eyes left his face. "You should return to your home and rest, Naruto. You have a big day tomorrow."

Of course, the genin team assignment was tomorrow; he had completely forgotten about that. "Yes, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

The boy jumped on the nearest tree branch and headed towards his home; he couldn't shake the feeling that the Hokage's eyes were following his every move.

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi leaned against the railing and examined the three newly-promoted genin he had to turn into a cohesive unit. It took a single glance to realize that his earlier misgivings were not only completely justified, but also severely understated.

' _It's going to take a miracle to turn these three into a solid team._ '

"…Let's start with introductions."

All three children stared at him blankly, as if he had just asked them to explain the basics of space-time altering ninjutsu.

"The three of you are going to have to work together from now on," Kakashi reminded them. "So, how about you share a few things about yourselves?" The young man found himself getting increasingly irritated by their blank stares. "Your likes and dislikes, your goals… Naruto, you start."

The blond boy groaned, but didn't object. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said with all the enthusiasm of a teenager asked to clean his room. "I like ramen and training. I hate the three minutes it takes for my ramen to get ready. My goal is to become a great shinobi and someday make everyone in the village respect me."

Kakashi nodded; that was exactly the kind of response he had been expecting from Naruto. It also confirmed beyond any doubt that the Hokage's concerns were not unfounded. "Your turn, Sakura."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." The pink-haired girl's eyes darted towards Sasuke, before she caught herself. "I mean, the person that I like…." Once again, she snuck a peek at her dark-haired team-mate. "My hobby is–"

Kakashi had to forcibly restrain himself from slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand when she squealed with pure fangirly glee as she once again looked at Sasuke. ' _I'm going to have to deal with this every day for the next few years, aren't I?_ ' Never before had he so acutely appreciated how much Hinata's quiet nature and polite demeanor _failed_ to irritate him.

"Is there anything you _dislike_ , Sakura?" Kakashi asked, trying to steer the conversation back to something resembling sense.

The girl stopped daydreaming about whatever Sasuke-related fantasy she had lost herself in this time –Kakashi was under absolutely no illusions that this was an isolated incident – and turned completely serious. "Naruto."

The blond boy simply huffed in annoyance without so much as looking at her.

The silver-haired ninja resigned himself to his fate and decided to just get this over with. "And you, Sasuke?"

The Last Uchiha clasped his hands and rested his chin on them; his eyes were turned towards the ground but Kakashi could tell that the boy's thoughts were somewhere far away. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi frowned both at Sasuke's words and at the conviction they were spoken with. ' _He means it. He's really planning to hunt Itachi down and kill him_.' This was worse than he feared. Sasuke was nowhere near Itachi's level – hell, Kakashi wasn't entirely certain _he_ was on Itachi's level. The only thing the boy would get if he pursued this unhealthy obsession of his would be an untimely death.

"…Right," Kakashi said, even though the situation he had found himself in couldn't be further from it. "I'm glad to see that all of you have your own unique goals…" ' _…and plenty of emotional baggage to go along with them._ ' Not that _he_ had any right to lecture others about emotional baggage. "You'll make an excellent team… _if_ you can pass the final test."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " _What_ test?"

"This isn't fair, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, looking worriedly towards Sasuke; Kakashi didn't have to think long about what was troubling her. "We've already graduated from the Academy."

"You did," Kakashi conceded with a nod. "But graduating from the Academy means that you're fit to be genin _candidates_ ," he informed them, glancing at Sasuke. The Uchiha was the only one who hadn't voiced his indignation, but his knuckles had turned white from the way he was gripping his hands. "I'm the one who decides whether you're ready to become genin or not. If you fail my test, you're all going back there."

Kakashi was willing to bet his entire collection of novels that the kids would fail spectacularly. He was certain that the thought of working together to pass his test wouldn't occur to them, not even if he dropped a few hints the size of a Tailed Beast. The Hokage was right: these kids were in desperate need of a wake-up call about the reality of life as a ninja.

Not that he would ever admit this to the old man.

' _Then again,_ ' he thought with a measure of sadistic glee, ' _this could turn out to be a lot of fun._ ' For him, at least; he was fairly certain that the brats wouldn't enjoy his test one bit.

"Meet me in Training Ground Three tomorrow morning at six." Kakashi instructed his new students, cutting through Naruto and Sakura's increasingly louder grumbling. "Oh, and don't eat any breakfast," he added seemingly as an afterthought, chuckling inwardly. "You will regret it later."

' _A lot of fun, indeed,_ ' Kakashi thought as he saw their incredulous expressions. He had to conceal his mirth from them, though; he had a reputation to maintain.

Sasuke was the first one to leave after Kakashi's rather ominous warning, with a nod of farewell that could barely be considered polite. Sakura hesitated for a few moments, then stood up, bid him a hasty farewell, and followed Sasuke like a lost puppy.

Kakashi shook his head fractionally; that girl was hopeless. He then turned to face his remaining student. "Aren't you going to go with them, Naruto?"

"As if," the blond boy snorted. "Besides, I wanted to talk with you."

Kakashi nodded; he had a good idea about what Naruto wanted to discuss with him. "I'm sorry you and Hinata couldn't be on the same team."

HIs blunt approach took the boy by surprise. "You said... Didn't you want to teach both of us?"

"I did," Kakashi said. "But I'm afraid that it wasn't that simple, Naruto."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't get you and Hinata assigned to the same team without revealing your... unique abilities."

Naruto lowered his head; the combination of the height difference between the two of them and the boy's bangs falling over his eyes made it almost impossible for Kakashi to read his student's expression.

"I understand," Naruto said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That doesn't mean you're forbidden from talking to each other or training together." Kakashi smiled when Naruto looked up at him again with a hopeful expression on his face.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei." The boy set his jaw in a determined expression that reminded the silver-haired ninja of his long-dead sensei. "I just have to pass your test tomorrow."

"I'm sure that you, Sasuke, and Sakura will be up to the challenge." There. He couldn't get any less subtle than _that_.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a bit. "…I guess."

' _He didn't get it_.' And, from what he'd just seen, neither would the others. ' _Great…_ '

Kakashi hoped he wouldn't have to resort to outright telling the kids that they had to gang up on him in order to pass his test. That would sort of defeat the purpose behind the bell test.

Naruto waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, sensei! And you'd better not be late!"

Kakashi waved back, chuckling inwardly. Late? _Him?_

As if a sensei could be so inconsiderate towards his students on such an important day for them…

 **-XOXO-**

"…Remember, you have until noon to take the bells from me. Begin!"

The three aspiring genin vanished from sight at their sensei's mark, each choosing a different place to hide and plan their next move.

Naruto inched forward, careful not to rustle the bushes he was hiding in, until he had a clear view of the training ground. He could see Kakashi, the two bells hanging from his belt, and that damned clock.

 _Eleven past ten._

Naruto seethed inwardly as he saw the time. Four hours late! That had to be a new record, even for Kakashi. ' _He's so getting pranked after this._ '

 **"** ** _Focus, Naruto. Get one of the bells first, then decide how to prank him._** **"**

' _I know._ '

Unfortunately, the chances of him actually getting a bell were slim, bordering on nil. After being trained by the man for three years, Naruto didn't have any illusions about his ability to beat him in a fair fight. Not even Kurama's chakra would be of much use; what would be the point of a super-strong punch if he couldn't hit his target? His best chance was to somehow distract Kakashi and use the opening to snatch a bell.

Naruto closed his eyes and drew upon Kurama's chakra. Sakura was fifteen meters to the left, and Sasuke was nearly fifty meters in front of him. From the way their chakra was flowing, he could tell that neither of them was preparing to attack their sensei.

Perfect. That meant he wouldn't have to worry about the two of them getting caught in the crossfire.

He released Kurama's chakra and formed the cross-shaped seal for the _Shadow Clone jutsu_ with his index and middle fingers. With a puff of smoke, eight solid clones were crouched beside him for a second before they scattered to surround Kakashi.

Naruto waited until all his clones were in position. The moment one of them used a _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ – the signal he'd been waiting for – against Kakashi, he and the rest of his clones jumped out of cover and attacked the silver-haired ninja.

"I see you're starting to get the hang of the _Great Breakthrough_ ," Kakashi commented as he dodged a series of kicks and punches from the army of Narutos, dispelling four of them in the process. "But I'm a little disappointed, Naruto; I thought you'd be able to pour more chakra into it."

"I'm not trying to _kill_ you, Kakashi-sensei," one of the boy's clones said.

The Copy Ninja's visible eye flashed; a split-second later, he was standing behind the clone, holding a kunai at his throat.

The clone grinned and dispelled himself in a puff of smoke, startling Kakashi. Naruto moved to take advantage of the opening and snatch a bell but, unfortunately, Kakashi was faster.

"Not bad," the silver-haired ninja said appraisingly. "But you're going to need a different strategy if you want to take the bells from me."

Naruto smirked at his sensei. The man was now standing between the boy and the small stream near the edge of Training Ground Three – which meant that Sasuke and Sakura were completely out of the way.

"How about this?" The boy and his three remaining clones unleashed a wave of Wind chakra so powerful that the trees on the other side of the stream started swaying.

Kakashi vanished before the dust cloud the _Great Breakthrough_ had created died down.

 _'Where did he go?_ ' Naruto drew upon Kurama's chakra again and looked around warily.

The blond boy barely had time to move before Kakashi popped out of the ground under his feet.

 **-XOXO-**

Sasuke stared in mild shock at Naruto as the howling of the wind pierced his ears. He didn't know that the blond was capable of using such a powerful jutsu.

He didn't even know that he was capable of using _Wind Release_ in the first place.

The Last Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to let Naruto, the loser who could never beat him at anything – not even at _shurikenjutsu_! – in the Academy, to take a bell while he was hiding in the underbrush. This was simply unacceptable.

The blond moved suddenly as Kakashi popped out from the ground like some strange kind of plant. The masked jounin almost casually flicked a bundle of shuriken at the four Narutos.

Sasuke saw his chance.

Before Kakashi could lower his hand, the black-haired boy jumped out of the bushes and attacked the jounin, throwing a flurry of kunai and shuriken at him–

– Only for them to end up impaled on a log used by a _Substitution jutsu_.

' _Dammit!_ ' He had given up his position and exposed himself for nothing!

With a strangled exclamation of annoyance, Sasuke jumped back towards the tree line and started running, hoping to conceal himself and plan his next move before Kakashi had time to retaliate.

 **-XOXO-**

Sakura carefully extracted herself from the underbrush and followed Sasuke – or, at least, she started running towards the same direction Sasuke was headed a few moments ago.

It was obvious that Kakashi would target her dark-haired teammate next, since Naruto, who had been forced to jump into the stream in order to avoid the barrage of shuriken, was still too busy swimming towards the shore. His last three clones – when had he learned how to make solid clones, anyway? – hadn't been fast enough to escape.

Sakura pushed the blond out of her mind; he would be fine. It was Sasuke that was in danger now, and she had to try to help him.

 _Try_ being the key word here. She didn't know what she was supposed to do against a jounin. She didn't even know where Sasuke was! She was just running blindly in the forest, hoping to find him before Kakashi did.

She stopped running and jumped on a nearby tree branch, scanning the surrounding area. ' _Where are you, Sasuke-kun?_ '

Kakashi couldn't have already caught up to him! Could he?

 **'** ** _I'm going to kill him if he hurt Sasuke-kun!'_** her inner voice screamed, brandishing a fist threateningly. Sakura couldn't remember when this aspect of her personality had first appeared, but she hadn't been able to silence it.

…Not that she'd tried particularly hard to get rid of this 'Inner Sakura', as she'd come to call the voice. Most of the time, the voice simply expressed the thoughts she was too shy to say out loud.

"Behind you, Sakura," a male voice said softly.

The pink-haired girl felt a chill running down her spine as she recognized her sensei's voice. She turned around; he was looking straight at her, holding his fingers in the Ram seal.

Images of Sasuke bloodied and beaten entered her mind.

Sakura screamed.

 **-XOXO-**

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks; that had sounded a lot like Sakura.

' _Kakashi must have found her_.'

He shook his head fractionally and listened carefully for anything that could indicate Kakashi was nearby; he wasn't going to be next.

"Aren't you going to help Sakura?"

Sasuke's head snapped to the left; Kakashi was leaning against a tree, with his hands in his pockets. The dark-haired boy could have sworn that the jounin hadn't been there a second ago.

"I would only be walking into a trap." Sasuke readied himself; any moment now…

Kakashi let out a small sigh. "So you chose to abandon her."

Sasuke didn't want to hear any more of this. Sakura meant nothing to him, and neither did Naruto. Team Seven meant nothing. All that mattered was getting strong enough to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. Everything else was just a means to an end.

He quickly formed a series of hand seals and drew a deep breath as he held the Tiger seal in front of his chin.

 _Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!_

He expelled the breath he had been holding, creating a large fireball which flew towards Kakashi with a sort of whooshing sound.

The _Fireball_ was halfway between him and the tree Kakashi was leaning against when he felt himself sinking into the ground.

Sasuke blinked and stared at Kakashi's masked face, which was now an arm's length away from his own. He tried to wiggle his way out of the sinkhole, but found that he couldn't move. He was defenseless, completely at the jounin's mercy.

"I was expecting better from all of you."

Sasuke could do nothing more than glare at the man.

 **-XOXO-**

Kakashi shook his head as he examined the three would-be genin standing in front of him. Naruto was still drenched and was giving him the stink-eye, obviously planning an elaborate prank as retribution for his emergency dive in the stream. Sasuke, with his clothes torn and covered with dirt, had a similar expression on his face. And Sakura was still pale, often stealing worried glances at Sasuke.

Granted, he _may_ have gone a little overboard in dealing with them, but it was necessary in order to get through to them; these brats weren't going to listen to a strongly-worded lecture.

"You have failed to take the bells from me in time," he told them sternly, letting his gaze fall on each one in turn.

"So we're going back to the Academy?" Sakura asked dejectedly.

"No, you're not."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him with obviously rekindled hope, while Sasuke just gave him a disbelieving frown.

"You're going to be dropped from the ninja ranks entirely."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"You can't do that, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura half-shouted, half pleaded.

Sasuke simply glowered at him, obviously seething in anger.

"You're not suited to be shinobi," Kakashi said harshly; he wasn't going to coddle these kids any longer. "You're nothing more than selfish brats playing ninja–"

Without warning – besides the murderous look in his eyes, that is – Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi, holding a kunai in his hand.

The Copy Ninja effortlessly subdued the genin and took the kunai from the boy's hand, before pinning him to the ground and placing his foot on top of the boy's back for good measure.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Or what?" Kakashi placed the stolen kunai next to Sasuke's throat. "The only way to save him is to do as I say. For example…"

He tossed the kunai at Sakura's feet; it was time to give these brats a long overdue lesson.

"…Sakura. Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

 **-XOXO-**

Sakura stared at the kunai that had been planted in the ground a few centimeters away from her feet, completely petrified. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Naruto had fallen in a combat stance, ready to defend himself against her.

The blond's reaction nearly drove her to tears. ' _He really thinks I'll try to kill him_.'

She and Naruto had never been friends, but she'd never hurt him! How could he even think that?

"This is what happens when one of your teammates gets taken prisoner." Kakashi was speaking calmly, as if he hadn't just asked her to do something unthinkable. "You're faced with an impossible choice and, most of the time, there's no happy ending. That's why teammates have to be able to trust and rely on each other. The purpose of this test is to see whether you can function as a team or not.

"You three have failed this test. Naruto!" The blond reluctantly turned his attention back to their sensei. "You didn't even consider asking the others for help, even though you knew that you couldn't defeat me on your own.

"Sakura!" The pink-haired girl jumped slightly as Kakashi called her name. "You rushed to help Sasuke at the first sign that I _might_ go after him, but refused to lift so much as a finger when you saw that Naruto was in trouble

"And Sasuke…" Sakura swallowed an angry remark as Kakashi twisted his foot to get a better look at the black-haired boy. "You don't even care about the others. You think they're beneath you, that they're a liability.

"The three of you aren't fit to wear the Leaf's hitai-ate." Kakashi examined each of them in turn. "It didn't even cross your minds to attack me in unison, did it?"

The jounin's question was met with silence.

"I thought so."

"But you said that only the ones who had a bell would graduate and become genin," Sakura reminded him.

 **'** ** _Have you gone senile, sensei?_** **'**

To her surprise, it wasn't Kakashi who answered her, but Naruto. "A trap. You wanted to see what we would do."

"Yes," Kakashi said simply. "I wanted to see what was more important to each of you: your personal goals or the mission."

Kakashi removed his foot from Sasuke's back and let the boy get back on his feet. Sasuke slowly walked to where Sakura and Naruto were standing, dusting himself off and shooting dark looks at their sensei.

"I'll give you ten minutes to catch your breath," the white-haired ninja added; the three prospective genin stared at him in astonishment. "Then, you'll have one hour to take the bells from me.

"This will be your last chance. Make it count."

 **-XOXO-**

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked as Kakashi's form vanished among the trees.

"You heard what Kakashi said." Sasuke retrieved his kunai from the ground and placed it back in his leg holster. "We have to attack him together in order to get the bells."

"Easier said than done," Naruto said sullenly.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly, looking as if he had just taken a huge bite out of a particularly sour lemon.

"Two of us will have to act as bait," Naruto continued, repeating his earlier plan to them. "Then, when Kakashi-sensei's busy, the third one will snatch the bells."

"I'm the fastest," Sasuke said, "so I'll get the bells."

"I'm almost as fast as you are!" Naruto protested. "And I know how Kakashi-sensei fights."

"You have that clone jutsu," Sasuke pointed out. "You'll be better off acting as a distraction."

"Wait." Naruto smirked at his longtime rival. "Did you just admit that I'm better than you at something?"

"No. Focus on the mission, loser."

The blond boy's smirk widened. "Whatever you say, dumbass."

"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

The two boys stared at her for a few moments, before exchanging a look. Sakura was great at the theoretical stuff, but she wouldn't be their first choice for partner on such a difficult mission.

"Uh… Watch my back?" Naruto half-suggested, half asked.

"I can do that," Sakura said in a would-be decisive tone than sounded more than a little hollow.

"Good." Naruto closed his eyes and drew upon Kurama's chakra. "Kakashi-sensei's over there," he said, nodding towards his two o'clock, "near the edge of the forest."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Instinct," Naruto said with a small shrug. "Let's move! The ten minutes are almost up."

Thankfully, that was enough to make Sasuke and Sakura focus their full attention on Kakashi and away from his 'instinctual' knowledge of their sensei's location.

"Use that Wind jutsu to flush him out," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha; that was a great idea. He started forming the hand seals for the _Great Breakthrough._

This time, they were going to get the bells for sure.

 **-XOXO-**

"There it is again," Yamanaka Fuu said. The young ANBU was looking towards Training Ground Three in an unfocused way, holding his right hand in the Ram seal. "It was just for a couple of seconds, but I'm certain that it's the same chakra as before."

Hiruzen and Danzou didn't say anything, letting the sensory type ninja continue his observation of Team Seven's progress.

"Naruto just used another Wind jutsu against Kakashi-san." Fuu frowned slightly. "He's leading the others straight to him."

"From what you told us earlier," Danzou said, "it should have been impossible for him to know Kakashi's exact location."

"I believe so, Danzou-sama," Fuu said slowly. "Kakashi-san had concealed himself inside the forest. There's no way a genin could spot him from that clearing."

"Unless that genin is a sensory type," Danzou observed. "Like you, Fuu."

"Yes, sir."

Danzou gave Hiruzen a meaningful look.

"Thank you, Fuu-kun," Hiruzen said. "You're dismissed."

"Hokage-sama. Danzou-sama." The young ANBU bowed politely to the two elders and vanished without another word.

"Perception that is impossible for someone without sensory abilities, preceded by tiny bursts of the Kyuubi's chakra." There was an undercurrent of triumph in the one-eyed old man's words. "It is as we suspected."

"Yes." Hiruzen examined the training grounds. "Somehow, he must have gained the sensory ability Mito-sama described _._ It's the only possible explanation."

According to Uzumaki Mito's journals, the Kyuubi's chakra could give its vessel the power to sense the negative emotions of the people around them. Kushina had never been able to acquire this power, which required the jinchuuriki to have almost complete control over the Demon's chakra. But somehow Naruto, a newly-minted genin, _had_ acquired it.

"How long do you think he's been able to use the Kyuubi's chakra like that?" Hiruzen asked his longtime friend.

"I suspect that he had already been able to use it when we visited him in the hospital four years ago." Danzou gave the Hokage a sidelong glance. "It would certainly explain his reaction towards you, old friend."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, that would make sense." It would also explain why the boy was in the hospital to begin with. "I apologize for not listening to you sooner, Danzou."

It was only a few months ago that he had begun to take his closest advisor's concerns on the matter of Naruto into consideration, but it wasn't until after the incident with Mizuki that he had been convinced that Danzou was right. Naruto hadn't been anywhere near the Hokage Tower that afternoon; he couldn't have possibly seen the traitor stealing the _Scroll of Sealing_.

Danzou inclined his head fractionally, accepting the apology. "Perhaps this will be enough to make you reconsider the genin team assignments."

This again. Hiruzen had to admit that Danzou was nothing if not persistent. "I have already made up my mind about the genin teams."

"You're taking a gamble, Hiruzen," Danzou countered. "It's clear now that both Hatake Kakashi _and_ Hyuuga Hinata helped Naruto achieve such mastery over the Kyuubi. By separating the boy from one of them, you're risking–"

"Much less than you think, I assure you," the Hokage interjected. "We may not know the full extent of Naruto's control over the Kyuubi, but we do know that Kakashi and Hinata helped him hide this power from everyone else." The old man gave his advisor a cold look. "Kakashi chose to lose one of his apprentices rather than reveal Naruto's sensory abilities to me."

Hiruzen took Danzou's silence as concession.

"As long as Naruto has both Kakashi and Hinata around him," the Hokage continued, "he will never reach his full potential. Instead, he will keep hiding his true abilities.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura will make excellent teammates for him," Hiruzen added. "They're both very talented, even though Sakura will need considerable training before she's able to hold her own next to them. More importantly, neither of them is a sensory type like Hinata. Naruto will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities or risk them getting hurt."

"That may be," Danzou agreed reluctantly, "but it's still an enormous risk. By your own admission, Haruno Sakura isn't ready to face the same challenges as her teammates." The one-eyed old man looked pointedly at the Hokage. "As it is, Team Seven will fail the Chuunin Exams."

"I agree." Hiruzen wasn't going to pretend that Sakura was the ideal choice. "Hinata would have been better suited to be the third member of Team Seven."

"Then why isn't she?" Danzou snapped in a rare display of emotion.

"Because when the time comes for Naruto to join the ANBU under your command, I don't want you to be able to use her in order to manipulate him."

Hiruzen hadn't been born yesterday; he had seen how deeply the friendship between the two children ran and knew that, in time, it might blossom into something even stronger.

He also knew how far Danzou was willing to go in order to protect the Hidden Leaf – with or without his approval.

Danzou's sole remaining eye narrowed in anger. "Like I said, an enormous risk."

"Perhaps." Nevertheless, it was a risk Hiruzen was willing to take.

 **-XOXO-**

"And did you manage to get the bells?" Kiba asked before stuffing his face with a mouthful of ramen even Naruto would have considered monstrous.

Naruto hastily swallowed his ramen. "Nope. But we did manage to make him summon his ninja hounds."

"Cool!"

"Kiba, please refrain from talking with your mouth full." Shino's usually impassive voice was colored with a hint of annoyance. "Why is that? Because the sight is sufficient to make me lose my appetite."

"Sorry, Shino," Kiba said – without bothering to swallow his food first.

Hinata suppressed a sigh and took another bite out of her own lunch. Kiba and Shino couldn't have been more different from each other if they tried. Nevertheless, she found that she liked their company.

"Learn some manners, dog-breath!"

This time, Kiba had managed to swallow his food. "Like you're one to talk, fox-face!"

Naruto didn't respond; he simply ate the last of his third bowl of ramen and turned to face Kiba, cheeks puffed up from the food, eyes closed, and a mocking grin on his face.

Hinata giggled softly at the sight; the blond truly resembled his nickname right now.

"Idiot," Kiba teased good-naturedly. "So how come you passed Kakashi-sensei's test when you didn't get the bells?"

It took a few moments for Naruto to swallow his food. "Well… I don't know, exactly. After the hour he gave us was up, he just grumbled and said: 'Maybe there's hope for you brats yet'. And then he told us that we pass and gave us that lecture about teamwork."

Hinata knew the lecture Naruto was referring to; she had committed the words to heart. _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

"Kurenai-sensei didn't lecture us about anything," Kiba said. "She just had us track her around the training grounds."

"That may have been because you, Hinata, and I were working together from the start," Shino pointed out.

"Could've been," Kiba said, slurping down the remnants of his ramen broth.

"Who cares?" Naruto rubbed his hands in anticipation as Teuchi placed another bowl in front of him. "What matters is that we're genin now!"

"Exactly!" Kiba agreed.

Shino gave both of them a blank look before focusing back on his bowl of ramen.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds were the slurping of ramen – mainly from Naruto and Kiba – and the sound of chopsticks on the porcelain bowls.

The four genin looked over their shoulders as Akamaru, Kiba's puppy that was usually resting on top of the boy's head or inside his coat, yipped at something outside the small ramen shop.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba waved enthusiastically at Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. "I see you passed the test, too."

"Of course we did," Ino said smugly.

"And we're going to celebrate with all-you-can-eat barbeque." Chouji's eyes brightened and a bit of saliva drooled out of his mouth as he lost himself in a mental image – probably that of a never-ending parade of trays piled high with barbequed pork.

But Ino wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore; she was more preoccupied with scanning the bench, looking for something. "How come you're here on your own, Naruto? Didn't your team pass the test?"

"We passed it," Naruto said. "But Sasuke left to go train or something and Sakura said she wasn't hungry."

"Oh. I see," the blonde-haired girl said dejectedly.

"Would you like to join us, Ino-san? Shikamaru-kun? Chouji-kun?" Hinata asked, feeling a bit sorry for the other girl; she remembered all too well what it was like to be invisible to the boy she admired.

Chouji didn't need to be asked twice; he simply took a seat next to Naruto. "One miso ramen with double everything!"

"I thought we were going to get barbeque," Shikamaru reminded their big-boned friend.

"We can also get some barbeque later," Chouji said cheerfully.

"How troublesome," the Nara muttered under his breath before sitting next to Chouji.

"That's going to ruin my diet completely, Chouji," Ino complained but nonetheless took a seat next to Shikamaru.

Hinata smiled to herself as Shikamaru and Ino ordered their lunch; it was always good to have more friends around.

"So," Naruto began, looking towards the three newcomers, "what did you guys have to do to pass your test?"

"Fight Asuma-sensei to the point of exhaustion," Shikamaru grumbled as he accepted a bowl of ramen from Teuchi.

"For once, he's not exaggerating," Ino said, taking a dainty bite out of her ramen.

"Ouch," Kiba said, making a pained face. "And I thought Kakashi-sensei's test was bad."

Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto. "Why? What did you have to do?"

"We had to take two bells from him…"

 **-XOXO-**

"No wonder that cat ran away," Naruto said, watching in mild discomfort as the cat in question was smothered by a very large, very _loud_ woman.

" _Naruto!_ " Sakura hissed, glancing worriedly at the plump noblewoman who was oblivious to everyone around her except the cat in her arms.

"What?" Naruto asked defensively. "That's _got_ to count for animal abuse, Sakura. I'm actually feeling sorry for the little fur-monster."

At least now he understood why the cat had tried to claw his face off; he'd have done the same if it meant running away from someone like Shijimi-sama.

"Me too," Sakura admitted quietly.

The blond boy looked up at Kakashi. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets; for once, his favorite book was nowhere in sight. "Not unless you want to throw the mission, Naruto."

The blond scoffed and idly noticed the Fire Daimyo's plump wife heading towards the desk the Hokage and Iruka were seated. "How long do we have to keep doing these boring missions, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Until I think you three are ready to tackle something more difficult."

Sasuke looked at their sensei with a more-annoyed-than-usual frown on his face.

"We're ready now." Much to Naruto's shock, Sasuke actually nodded in agreement. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there.

"Come along, Tora-chan," the Daimyo's wife crooned to her distinctly unhappy pet. "It's time to go home."

Six pairs of eyes followed the plump woman as she exited the room.

"What makes the two of you think that you're ready for a C-rank mission?" the Hokage asked as the door closed behind the noblewoman, looking sternly at the two boys.

"We're the best in our class." Naruto set his jaw and stared defiantly at the old man. "We can do more than weeding gardens and tracking down lost pets."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Overconfidence is one of the foremost causes of death among ninja, along with lack of preparedness."

"I'm not being overconfident." Naruto kept looking directly into the old man's eyes. "We're not little kids anymore, Hokage-sama; we're genin of the Hidden Leaf."

"Is that so?" The Hokage leaned back in his seat. "Sasuke, Sakura, do you feel the same way as Naruto?"

"Yes." Sasuke punctuated his monosyllabic response with a sharp nod of agreement.

Sakura fidgeted awkwardly and glanced at the dark-haired boy. "…Yes."

"…Very well," the old man replied after what seemed like an eternity to the blond boy. "Iruka, give Kakashi the C-rank mission that came in earlier." The Hokage turned to look at a man with a burn mark stretching across the left side of his face. "Raido, please introduce Tazuna-san to his new bodyguards."

The brown-haired man with the burn mark smirked and left the room, probably to go fetch this Tazuna guy.

"Bodyguards?" Naruto stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a glimpse of the mission scroll Kakashi was reading just a little above his field of vision.

"Tazuna-san is a bridge builder from the Land of Waves," the Hokage explained. "He's concerned that he might be attacked by bandits on the way back to his homeland, so he has requested a cadre of bodyguards."

' _Finally, a real mission!_ ' Naruto somehow managed to restrain himself from shouting this out loud; he didn't want the Hokage to change his mind about assigning this mission to Team 7.

Unfortunately, the blond boy's hopes of an exciting mission spent protecting an innocent traveler were dashed the moment said traveler walked into the room.

"Huh." The man was elderly, with glasses that were hanging low on his nose, a wide-brimmed hat, and a half-empty bottle of sake clutched in his left hand. "So you're my guards."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust; even from this distance, the old man smelled like a distillery.

"You three don't look like much." The old drunk glanced between the three genin. "Especially shorty there."

Naruto blinked. _Shorty?_

The blond boy glanced at Sasuke; then, he glanced at Sakura. Both of them were at least five centimeters taller than him.

' _I'm going to kill him!_ '

 **"** ** _Yes, that would be the perfect way to show the Hokage that you're not a little kid anymore._** **"**

' _He called me short!_ '

Kurama chuckled wickedly, clearly enjoying himself far too much for Naruto's liking. **"** ** _That's because you_** **are** ** _short._** **"**

Naruto seethed inwardly, but couldn't think of a way to convincingly defend himself. He really _was_ the shortest person in his Academy class. Even Hinata was taller than him by a couple of centimeters.

'... _Shut up.'_

"I assure you, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said before the bespectacled old man could say anything to insult the other two genin, "that, despite appearances, my students are quite capable."

The blond glowered at the silver-haired ninja, irritated by his cheerful tone. ' _Whose side is_ he _on?!_ '

Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were also looking darkly at their sensei. _Good._ They could all plan their revenge later.

"We'll see," the old drunk said quietly. "Won't we."

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto watched in horror as Kakashi was torn apart by the two chains that had suddenly enveloped him.

There was no time to shout out a warning or even cry out in dismay – one moment his sensei was there, the next he wasn't.

From somewhere far away, he could hear a voice shouting at him that Kakashi was still alive, that the two rogue ninja needed to be dealt with, that he needed to _move right now_.

 **"** ** _SNAP OUT OF IT, NARUTO!_** **"**

Naruto blinked as the world came back into focus and noticed that one of the metal gloves the rogue ninja were wearing was centimeters away from his face. He reflexively parried it with the kunai he was still holding numbly in his left hand and swallowed a cry of pain as one of the weapon's claws grazed the back of his hand.

Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura and Tazuna – when had that happened? – shielding them with his body from the second masked ninja.

The blond boy shot the first ninja a look of pure rage as the man tried to attack him again. These bastards had killed Kakashi. He was going to tear them apart.

Before he could move, however, Kakashi materialized next to the walking dead man and knocked him out with a hit at the back of the neck.

The second rogue ninja was dispatched in a similar fashion.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, looking immensely relieved that the silver-haired ninja hadn't been reduced to little ninja bits.

"But you're…" Tazuna looked between the young man standing in front of him and the place he had 'died' a couple of minutes ago.

Naruto couldn't say anything; he just stared at his sensei, feeling a little lightheaded as relief replaced his dismay. ' _I thought…_ '

 **"** ** _He used a substitution, Naruto,_** **"** Kurama said softly. **"** ** _I tried to tell you, but you weren't listening_** **."**

"A puddle of water on the ground when it hasn't rained for at least a week was a very poor camouflage, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said. "I simply decided to find out who their target was: us Leaf ninja or you." The silver-haired ninja narrowed his eye. "Perhaps there's something you wish to share with us before we continue?"

The old man squirmed under Kakashi's piercing gaze.

Then, he spilled his guts.

Naruto eyed Tazuna critically; the old drunkard didn't look like the kind of person who would stand up against the leader of a gang of criminals, much less threaten to bring down said mogul's criminal empire by building a bridge. If anything, the blond boy would have pegged him as the kind of guy who would run away at the first sign of trouble. ' _Looks really_ are _misleading.'_

 **"** ** _You've just figured that out?"_** Kurama scoffed. **"** ** _If looks were an accurate depiction of a person's nature, then you'd be a no-talent ninja wannabe._** **"**

 _'Oh, yeah? And why's that?_ '

 **"** ** _Orange jumpsuit,_** **"** Kurama replied simply.

' _Feh. Even_ with _the orange, the ANBU still can't catch me_.'

The Fox gave an annoyed grunt at that, something the boy interpreted as a victory.

He had considered wearing something a little… less orange, of course, but he liked his clothes. Besides, they added a challenge on his pranks – and now, on his missions.

"…So, what's going to happen now?" Tazuna asked quietly after wrapping up his story. "Will you head back to the Leaf?"

Kakashi levelled a cold look at the old man. "I should. However, that's not entirely up to me."

"But we have to go back to the Leaf, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said worriedly. "Naruto has been hurt."

The blond followed her gaze; with everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten about deep, nasty-looking graze at the back of his left hand.

"The Demon Brothers' weapons looked like they were poisoned," Sakura continued. "Naruto needs to be taken to the hospital for treatment."

Naruto scowled at his wound and removed a kunai from his leg holster. Before he could begin second-guessing his plan, he plunged the kunai into the wound, reopening it.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes wide with horror. "What are you doing?"

The others were also watching him with concern.

"Taking out the poison," he told her as he watched the blood slowly dripping past the kunai he was still holding, doing his best to ignore the pain.

None of this would have happened if he had been surveying the surrounding area at frequent intervals, like all sensory type ninja were supposed to do during a mission. He would have detected the Demon Brothers' pathetic attempt at an ambush at least a kilometer away. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna wouldn't have been threatened by the rogue ninja at all. And Kakashi wouldn't have…

Naruto choked as he remembered the despair he'd felt when he'd thought that Kakashi was dead. This time, it had been one of the Copy Ninja's tricks. But what about next time?

' _I can't let him die_. _I_ won't _let him die._ '

For years, he'd been afraid of what people would do if they discovered how deep his connection to Kurama was. So he had hidden his true abilities, learning to use them in roundabout ways instead of exploring his full potential.

' _No more holding back_.' Not when it meant that the people he cared about would get hurt.

 **"** ** _Are you sure about this, kit?"_**

' _Yes. I'm your jinchuuriki; I should start acting like it_.'

"We're going to finish the mission," the blond declared, surprising the others.

Sasuke smirked at that; if the blond didn't know better, he'd say that his rival was pleased with this turn of events.

Kakashi walked up to him and squatted in front of him.

"Remove the kunai from your hand, Naruto," the silver-haired ninja said softly. "I need to bandage the wound."

 **"** ** _It would be wise to staunch the bleeding before you faint. I can deal with what remains of the poison._** **"**

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the wound and extended his hand towards Kakashi, who was already holding a roll of bandages in his hand. The blond boy didn't know why his sensei even bothered with that; he could already feel Kurama's chakra healing the wound.

"Looks like we'll escort you all the way to the Land of Waves, Tazuna-san." Kakashi finished dressing the boy's wound and stood up. "Although I would appreciate it if you didn't keep any more secrets from us from now on."

"I don't have any more secrets, Kakashi-san," the old man assured them.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Formation is the same as before. Let's try to reach an inn before nightfall."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and took up their positions near Tazuna.

Naruto didn't move from his spot. "Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired ninja looked at him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question; behind him, Naruto could see that the others had also turned to face him.

"…Don't ever do that again," the blond whispered.

Kakashi's expression softened; he gave the boy his strange eye-smile and ruffled his hair.

 **-XOXO-**

"There's someone following us, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and barely managed to restrain himself from turning his head to stare at Naruto, who was walking by Tazuna's other side. Sakura, who made up the rear guard, didn't have any qualms about gawking at the blond boy.

Kakashi didn't give any indication that he had heard anything out of the ordinary. "How many and how far away?"

"One person, about four hundred meters towards my five o'clock, closing in on us," Naruto said. "He's reeking with Killing Intent."

 _'Naruto is a sensory type ninja?'_ Sasuke hadn't known that – although, in hindsight, he probably should have guessed it after the bell test.

"Don't turn around." Kakashi's quiet warning came just as Sakura and Tazuna were about to turn their heads to look at the direction Naruto had indicated. "Can you tell which one of us he's targeting?"

Sasuke held back a disdainful snort; there was no way the blond could know that, even if he was a sensory type.

"Tazuna-san," Naruto replied without any hesitation.

Sasuke choked as the snort turned into a swarm of questions. ' _How can he possibly know something like that?_ '

"That's comforting," the old man mumbled.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said evenly, "that why we're here: to protect you."

The dark-haired boy noticed a slight change in their sensei's posture; Kakashi wasn't slumping his shoulders as much as he usually did. ' _He's getting ready to fight_.'

"His Killing Intent just spiked." Naruto sounded anxious all of a sudden. "He's noticed you, sensei."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself this time; he craned his neck and peered at Naruto over Tazuna's belly.

The three thin lines on the blond boy's left cheek – the only one Sasuke could see – were now harsh black marks, and his eyes were crimson instead of blue. The black-haired boy wondered briefly if Naruto possessed some variation of the Sharingan, before noticing that his crimson eyes didn't have any tomoe in them and had vertical slits instead of pupils.

' _What is he?_ ' Sasuke, by virtue of being an Uchiha, didn't have any room to call another person's eyes creepy, but he felt he was justified in this instance; no human being had eyes like that.

"Sounds like he knows who I am." Sasuke couldn't see much of the silver-haired ninja's face, but he could tell that Kakashi was frowning. "I'll be at even more of a disadvantage, then."

"We'll help you fight him," Naruto stated.

"You'll do no such thing," Kakashi said sternly before Sasuke had time to express his agreement with his blond-haired teammate.

"But sensei–"

"No buts, Naruto. The three of you will protect Tazuna-san; that's your mission. Fighting this unknown ninja is mine."

"He'll be easier to defeat if we all fight with you, Kakashi." Sasuke wasn't about to miss out on what promised to be his first real battle.

The Demons Brothers were amateurs, if their blatantly obvious attempt at an ambush was any indication; Sasuke wondered how was it that they had managed to survive as long as they had. He also wondered how Naruto, who was apparently a very talented sensory type ninja in addition to a master prankster, had allowed himself to get caught by such a crude trap.

This enemy, however, was different. He was dangerous. Fighting this ninja was bound to give the dark-haired boy a good indication on how close he was to Itachi in terms of strength.

"Sasuke's right. We should–" Naruto's eyes went wide. "He's going to attack us!"

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as he turned around and dragged Tazuna to the ground with him.

A huge sword went flying over their heads before planting itself edge-first on a tree about a dozen meters away from the five of them.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the sword; that thing was as tall as Kakashi and about half as wide. What kind of monster could throw such a weapon so effortlessly?

The answer came in the form of a shirtless man whose lower face was covered by bandages. The man was standing on the flat of the blade – which didn't bend in the slightest under his weight, the black-haired boy noticed – looking at them contemptuously as they were getting back on their feet.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man's voice was low and gravely, sending chills down Sasuke's spine. "The Copy Ninja."

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi was standing protectively between the three genin and the masked man. "The Demon of the Mist."

Sasuke shivered as the man's cold eyes fell on him. Now he understood what Naruto meant when he'd said that the one following them was reeking with Killing Intent. This mas enjoyed killing. And they were his prey.

He had to get away from here – away from this man. If he stayed here, he was going to become just one more of the masked ninja's victims. How could he ever hope to defeat Itachi when he couldn't even stand being in the presence of this man?

"Get a grip, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as the back-haired boy tried to get hold of a kunai in order to end this.

Sasuke jerked his hand away from his leg holster as he finally realized what he had been about to do.

"And Sakura, calm down. _Please_." The blond grimaced in pain. "I can't focus when you're both so terrified."

"You're one to talk," Sasuke mumbled; Naruto was a few shades paler than normal, although he was looking much better than Sakura, who was both pale and shaking like a leaf.

Tazuna was trembling almost as badly as Sakura. "You're supposed to fight _him_?"

"Manji formation!" Kakashi barked, startling the three genin back into sense. "Protect Tazuna-san!"

After a split-second of hesitation, the three genin took up their assigned positions and formed a circle around Tazuna, facing outward.

The former Mist ninja's jutsu was starting to take effect, filling the small clearing with an impenetrable curtain of mist.

"When I tell you to move, don't question me," Naruto said quietly. "Just do it."

"Okay," Sakura answered weakly; the kunai held in her hand was shaking slightly.

Sasuke huffed noncommittally, but resigned himself to being ordered around by the blond just this once. Without the Sharingan, he was just as helpless as Sakura in a situation like this.

He would pay Naruto back for this later by questioning him about his sensory abilities.

 **-XOXO-**

Even in the safety of Tazuna's home, Sakura couldn't stop shivering when she remembered their battle with Zabuza a few hours ago. _'I thought we were going to die back there.'_

If not for Sasuke and Naruto's quick thinking after Kakashi had been caught in Zabuza's _Water Prison jutsu_ , they wouldn't have left the clearing alive.

 **'** ** _I was pathetic!'_** her inner voice screamed. **_'All I did was cower in fear while Sasuke-kun and Naruto pulled out butts out of the fire.'_**

This was the second time during this mission that she had to be rescued by them. She knew, even when they'd first been assigned in the same team, that she would never be able to match either of them in terms of combat ability, but this was humiliating. She wasn't a damsel in distress; she was a kunoichi! She should have been better than that.

Sakura watched idly as Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, walked into the room carrying a tray with several cups and a teapot. She had been extremely accommodating to the four Leaf ninja, unlike her son. Inari had spent the entire time since their arrival sulking at them, as if they were somehow responsible for the trouble his family was going through.

"What did you do back there, Naruto?"

"Huh?" The blond looked up from the cuff of his right sleeve – which he'd been contemplating for the past fifteen minutes – and stared quizzically at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"Your sensory abilities, you idiot," Sasuke clarified. "Since when have you known that you're a sensory type?"

"Oh, that," Naruto said, looking relieved for some reason. "It's been… four years now, I think."

"Four _years_?" Sasuke repeated, echoing Sakura's thoughts. "And you didn't think to mention it before?"

The blond boy shrugged. "No."

"What's the big deal?" Inari mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Sensory type ninja are an invaluable part of a ninja squad, Inari," Sakura said, feeling the need to explain a few things to the boy. "They can detect the presence of others around them from hundreds of meters away, even if they're trying to hide their chakra."

Sakura turned to face her blond-haired teammate and fixed him with a dark look, doing her best to ignore her inner voice's cries to **_'Just punch him already!'_**. "We almost _died_ today, Naruto! And I can think of several other times your sensory abilities would have come in handy."

Like capturing Tora, for instance.

…Except that Naruto was the one who had managed to track the little hellcat down. Just like he was the one who had led her and Sasuke to Kakashi's location during the bell test. Even back at the Academy, he had always seemed to know when a teacher was around the corner.

The blond looked at his hands again. "I know, Sakura. But I didn't think it was necessary to tell you before."

"And I appreciate the heads-up about Zabuza, Naruto." Kakashi was still a little pale, but at least he could now sit up on his futon after Tsunami's ministrations. "Getting ambushed by him could have turned out badly for all of us."

Tazuna shivered at the sound of the rogue ninja's name. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. I never thought that Gato would send someone like Zabuza after me."

Kakashi smiled in that weird way of his by closing his visible eye. "It's alright, Tazuna-san."

"At least Zabuza's dead," the old bridge builder said.

"Actually," Kakashi began, "I don't think that's true."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, fighting back her growing panic. "We saw that Mist hunter-nin kill him."

"No, Sakura. What we saw was a boy claiming to be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist incapacitate Zabuza before I could land the killing blow.

"Didn't his choice of weapon strike you as odd?" Kakashi didn't wait for her to answer his question. "Senbon are mostly used to target pressure points, not deliver killing blows. Also," the silver-haired ninja added, "there's the fact that this 'hunter-nin' carried Zabuza's body away, even though Zabuza outweighed him by at least twenty kilograms. A real hunter-nin wouldn't have gone to all that trouble; he would have disposed of the body at the scene."

"You mean that Zabuza is _alive?_ " Sakura's voice grew progressively shriller with every word.

 **"** ** _We're going to die!"_**

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi said. "And he has an accomplice."

Naruto shook his head. "No way. I was sensing their chakra the entire time, Kakashi-sensei. The hunter-nin didn't have any darkness around him; hell, that guy was sad because he'd hurt someone like Zabuza!"

Kakashi simply stared at Naruto, quirking an eyebrow.

"There's just no way someone like that could be–" The blond's eyes widened as he made some kind of connection. "Oh. _Crap_."

The silver-haired ninja nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Sakura – along with everyone else in the small room – was looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to understand what on earth they were talking about.

"Fortunately, he won't be in any shape to attack us again anytime soon," Kakashi said. "I managed to inflict quite a bit of damage on him before his accomplice carried him away."

"You're not in any shape to fight, either, Kakashi-san," Tsunami pointed out; she seemed to have forgotten about the tea cooling in the tray beside her.

"But I can still teach." Kakashi faced each of his students in turn. "Last minute training won't help you against Zabuza, but it might give you an edge over his assistant."

Sasuke huffed, clearly annoyed at the implication that he would need help to defeat someone who wasn't a jounin, and scowled at Naruto again. "Is there anything else you forgot to tell us?"

"No."

The black-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Naruto glared right back. "Why should I tell _you_ anything?"

"Boys," Kakashi interjected before Sasuke could respond and escalate things. "Not while we're on a mission. I need you to work together right now."

Both boys turned their heads away, mumbling what could be considered, if one was feeling generous, an apology.

Kakashi let out a small sigh. "That'll have to do – for now."

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto stared at his sensei standing upside-down on a tree branch, feeling like the silver-haired ninja was playing a prank on all of them.

"Tree climbing?" Naruto asked flatly.

Kakashi nodded and started hobbling down the tree trunk.

Sakura gave the silver-haired ninja an odd look. "How will that help us against Zabuza's assistant?"

"It won't," Kakashi said as he stepped on the ground again. "But it will help you improve your chakra control."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he simply had a blank look on his face, like he always did.

"Since I'm still not feeling too well," Kakashi continued, "Naruto will oversee your training."

"What?!"

"After all," the silver-haired ninja added, completely ignoring the blond boy's indignant protest, "he's already mastered this skill."

"That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto hadn't agreed to anything like that! Not to mention that he didn't like the looks Sasuke and Sakura were giving him.

"I'm going to get some rest," Kakashi turned on his heel and waved goodbye. "Good luck!"

' _I'm going to burn his book to cinders!'_ Naruto thought as he watched his sensei hobble away on his crutches. ' _He's gone too far this time._ '

 **"** ** _And I'm going to take a nap. Have fun teaching your new 'students'._** **"**

The blond sighed in defeat and turned to face his teammates.

"So, uh… Shouldn't you start climbing?" No, he wasn't just going to burn Kakashi's book; he was going to burn it right in front of the man's eye and scatter the ashes in the wind.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"Practice my sensory abilities," Naruto replied simply.

The dark-haired boy gave him an irritated huff, picked out a tree to start practicing and drew a kunai to mark his progress.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Naruto, could you teach me how to sense chakra?"

Sasuke paused just as he'd been about to take his first step up the tree trunk.

The blond shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but this isn't something I can teach others."

"…I see," the girl said dejectedly.

Naruto followed her with his eyes as she walked up to a tree and started climbing it without using her hands.

' _Besides,_ ' he thought, glancing at Sasuke, ' _I wouldn't teach you even if I could_.'

She was better off being ignorant about the inner darkness of the people around her.

- **XOXO-**

Kakashi carefully sat on a log that had once been a proud tree, resting his crutches against it. This distance was close enough to oversee his students in case they ran into trouble and far enough that they wouldn't detect his presence.

Except for Naruto, of course.

The young man didn't really know what had made his blond-haired student change his mind about using the Kyuubi's chakra so openly, but he couldn't say he wasn't grateful. If Naruto hadn't used his sensory abilities so liberally during their battle with Zabuza, things might have turned quite differently.

Unfortunately, Naruto's little display of power had caught Sasuke's attention.

It was only a matter of time before the Last Uchiha tried to find a way to acquire this power in order to achieve his obsession and kill his brother. And things would only get worse when Sasuke would awaken his Sharingan.

Hopefully, being forced to work together would teach the boys a few things about teamwork before things spiraled out of control.

The most important one being that they shouldn't try to harm their teammates.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

I apologize for the huge gap between updates. I'll do my best to keep to my schedule from now on.

Since I haven't mentioned it before, thank you all for your continued support.

 **-X-**

Naruto using Kurama's chakra: It occurred to me that I didn't explain this properly in last chapter's notes.

So far, Naruto has only needed to use two 'modes' of Kurama's chakra.

The first is drawing upon only a fraction of the red chakra. It's enough to let him use his sensory abilities for a moment, but not good for much else. The only change in his appearance is his pupils turning into vertical slits, although the irises remain blue. (Like it was shown in the aftermath of his battle with Gaara, when he was almost out of chakra.)

The second is the 'Initial Jinchuuriki Form'. By tapping into Kurama's chakra, Naruto speed and strength are augmented; in addition, his senses become sharper and he's able to use his sensory abilities without any restrictions. In this stage, his appearance changes drastically: his eyes become red with vertical slits, the whisker marks on his cheeks become thicker, his hair becomes wilder, his canines turn into fangs, and his fingernails turn into claws. If he draws too much of the Fox's chakra (but not enough to form the Nine-Tails' cloak and the first tail), he also gains an aura of red chakra.

 **-X-**

Hector's words: The belief that defending one's country is the only good omen (as in: an ideal a person should care about) has endured through the centuries.

For those not familiar with the Iliad: Hector spoke these words to Polydamas, his friend and lieutenant, right before he led the charge to the Achaean's compound.

The Trojans, emboldened by Hector and eager to finally drive the Achaeans off their land, fought fiercely and began pushing the invaders back into the sea while setting fire to their ships (fully intending to burn and/or drown the Achaeans). Seeing as the Trojans were winning, Achilles, who was still sulking in his tent, gave Patroclus permission to wear his armor and defend the camp. Patroclus was subsequently killed by Hector, who mistook him for Achilles. What happened next was one of the most brutal duels in the Iliad that ended with Hector's death and the desecration of his body by Achilles. Achilles was later killed in revenge by Paris, Hector's brother. And, after a few more deaths, Odysseus came up with a brilliant idea to infiltrate Troy: the Trojan horse.

Homer's body count is staggering, if you think about it. He puts GRR Martin to shame.

In short, that one charge marked the beginning of the end for the Trojans, since Hector was their 'shield', so to speak. Still, if not for the meddling of the gods of Olympus (who _constantly_ meddled in the affairs of mortals), that battle would have ended the Trojan War for good.

…I'll end the recap of the Iliad now.

 **-X-**

The bell test: Nobody got tied to one of the training posts, since Kakashi was too angry with all of his students (especially Naruto) for failing so miserably; he couldn't decide which one was more deserving of the punishment. Instead, he immediately gave them a second chance and passed them when they proved to him that they could work together if they were properly motivated.

 **-X-**

Kakashi being at a disadvantage during his battle with Zabuza: Kakashi has to fight defensively in order to protect his students and Tazuna. In contrast, Zabuza can (and did) attack without holding back, since he didn't care about who he hurt. Additionally, since Zabuza figured out who Kakashi was before revealing himself, he had some time to think up of a strategy in advance (not that it helped him much), while Kakashi had to think on his feet.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter Four: The Demon of the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _The nail that sticks out gets hammered down._

\- Old proverb

* * *

 **Part One: How It All Began**

 **Chapter Four: The Demon of the Leaf**

"…It's only when you have someone precious that you become stronger."

Naruto pondered Haku's words. "Yeah," he said softly. "I know what you mean."

Haku smiled at him. "Then you will become stronger." The brown-haired boy stood up. "And we'll meet again."

 ** _"Stop him,"_** Kurama growled.

Naruto nodded to himself, got on his feet, and blocked the other boy's path.

Haku looked at him with a puzzled frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "But I can't let you return to Zabuza."

Haku nearly lost his grip on his herb-filled wicker basket. "…How...?"

Naruto gave him a mirthless smile. "A mask and a change of clothes can't hide someone from me."

Haku's eyes widened in understanding. "You're a sensory type ninja."

The blond boy simple nodded in agreement.

"I should have realized it," Haku mumbled to himself. "How else could you have maneuvered through Zabuza-sama's _Hidden Mist jutsu_ so easily?"

"I'm really sorry, Haku," Naruto said once again.

The older boy let the wicker basket fall to the ground and assumed a combat stance. "So am I, Naruto."

 **-XOXO-**

Sasuke was walking towards the clearing Kakashi had picked out for their training, lost in his thoughts.

What was Naruto's sensory power? It wasn't like anything Sasuke had ever heard before.

Naruto had refused to teach it to Sakura, claiming that it wasn't something that could be taught, so it had to be some kind of kekkei genkai. Or he could have been lying again. That was also a possibility. But if he wasn't lying…. That would change everything.

Kekkei genkai didn't suddenly appear out of the blue, just like they could never be completely eradicated from a clan's bloodline. The clan itself might dissolve, its name might fade from history, the survivors might be taken in by other clans, their kekkei genkai might skip a few generations, but someday it would reappear in some lucky ninja whose whole life would change as a result. If Naruto's power really was a bloodline limit, it would mean that his shinobi heritage could be traced as far back as Sasuke's.

This was an unsettling thought, for more than one reasons.

It meant that Naruto wasn't some nameless orphan, but was descended from an old and most likely very powerful clan. It also meant that Naruto's clan was extinct, or nearly so, since their name and power had been forgotten; somehow, Sasuke doubted that the people of the Leaf would sneer at Naruto if they'd known that he was the last of his clan… That he was just like Sasuke.

It meant that he wasn't alone.

The realization made his stop dead in his tracks. He wasn't alone. There was someone else like him. He and Naruto had more in common that just being orphans.

He was abruptly yanked out of his musings by _something_ that missed his right eye by mere centimeters. He blinked and looked behind him; that something had collided with a tree, leaving a misty white patch on the bark. Ninja senses now coming to full alert, his head snapped to the front again.

Two ninja were fighting each other in the clearing, their movements so fast that all Sasuke could see were faint blurs. One blur was orange and yellow –Naruto, no doubt; he didn't know of anyone else with such an odd taste for colors– while the other was pink and brown.

Sasuke blinked again. _Pink?_

…On second thought, he _did_ know of another person whose hair color and taste in clothes made the word 'camouflage' sound like an abstract concept. Why did both his teammates have to be walking menageries?

He jumped to the side, dodging another projectile – an _ice shard_ , of all things! ' _Ice? At this time of year?'_

Getting just the tiniest bit worried, Sasuke picked up the pace.

As soon as he reached the clearing, he felt his jaw drop slightly. For some not immediately discernible reason, Naruto was fighting with a brown-haired girl; she was wearing a pink flowery kimono and her beautiful face was twisted in a grimace of intense concentration.

"…What's going on here?" Had he missed something while he'd been sleeping?

"Sasuke!" Naruto cursed and dodged an ice projectile the girl had launched at him. "Help me take him down!"

Sasuke blinked at his blond-haired teammate. "Him?"

"Haku!" Naruto pointed at the pretty brown-haired girl. "He's Zabuza's assistant!"

' _She's a guy?'_ Sasuke thought dumbly, so shocked by the revelation that the rest of Naruto's words didn't immediately register with him. " _He_ is Zabuza's assistant?"

"Yes, you dumbass!" Naruto jumped to a low-hanging tree branch, threw a couple of kunai at the older boy, and immediately jumped to another branch a couple of meters higher; Haku's ice shards left white marks on the spots they collided on the tree bark. "Now help me restrain him!"

Sasuke had a million questions he wanted to ask right now. How did Naruto know that Haku was Zabuza's assistant? How had the two of them met here? Why was Haku dressed like a girl?

' _Never mind about all that,'_ he thought as he dodged another ice shard. There would be time for questions later.

Now, it was time to fight.

 **-XOXO-**

' _Life is so unfair,'_ Sakura thought sullenly as she stole yet another glance at Haku. Even while bound, covered with bruises, and wearing a kimono with a pink floral pattern, the rogue ninja was still a wonder to look at. He was pulling off the roughed-up-but-still-gorgeous-captive look much better than she ever could.

The thought was enough to make her contemplate wearing a face-covering mask for the rest of her life.

"…And when Sasuke forced him out of his mirrors with a _Fireball_ , I jumped in and knocked him out!" Naruto concluded his account of the battle that had taken place less than two hours ago.

"Good job, both of you," Kakashi said, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto grinned brightly at their sensei. Even Sasuke offered Kakashi a small smile – barely more than a curving of the lips, but still a smile.

Kakashi focused his attention back to the bound Haku. "Now then, what are we going to do with you?"

Haku returned Kakashi's scrutinizing look with an impassive one of his own.

"You're not going to kill him, are you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, sounding surprisingly worried about the fate of a boy who was their enemy.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Kakashi assured his blond-haired student; a small smile made his eye narrow and his mask twitch.

Sakura felt a shiver of fear running down her spine. She didn't like that look; she didn't like it one bit.

 **-XOXO-**

The Hokage looked up from the report of Team Seven's latest mission and studied the team's jounin sensei. "I was under the impression that your mission was to ensure Tazuna-san's safety during his journey to the Wave, Kakashi."

"So was I, Hokage-sama." Kakashi couldn't fully suppress a grimace of annoyance. "Unfortunately, things got a lot more complicated than that."

"They always do." The Hokage sighed and glanced at the scroll again. "Capturing Zabuza's assistant and using him as bait was a very bold move."

 **-X-**

 _"You can't use Haku like that, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled indignantly._

 _"I'm glad you feel this way, Sakura," Kakashi replied, offering her a small smile even as he was trying to work out the details of how they were going to inform Zabuza that they had taken his little assistant captive. "Unfortunately, we're out of options here."_

 _"Can't we just storm Zabuza's hideout?" Naruto suggested; from the look on his face, he was no keener than Sakura on this idea._

 _"We could, if he told us where it was," Kakashi said, nodding towards Haku._

 _Haku just stared at them impassively; he didn't seem the least bit inclined to offer that piece of information to the members of Team Seven._

 _"I could just scan the island…"_

 _"The Wave country is too large for one person to scan on his own, Naruto," Kakashi said, exasperated. "Besides, I can't have you running off on your own; what's going to happen if you run into Gato's thugs, or worse, Zabuza himself?"_

 _Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I can handle myself, sensei."_

 _"I know," Kakashi assured the boy. "But we're doing this my way."_

 **-X-**

"I'm glad you think so, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said evenly.

He was quite pleased with himself. All things considered, the situation in the Wave could have turned out a _lot_ worse than it had.

"Although I'm still a little unclear on how you managed to convince Zabuza to back down," the Hokage added.

"I gave Zabuza an ultimatum: surrender, or the boy dies." Kakashi lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "He didn't try to call my bluff."

Kakashi didn't even blink as the lie left his lips.

 **-X-**

 _"Go ahead," Zabuza said, his voice cold and uncaring. "Kill him."_

 _"What do you mean, 'kill him'?" Naruto yelled, sounding horrified. "He's your partner!"_

 _"He's a tool, nothing more." Zabuza's eyes lingered on Haku's dejected form for barely a second. "A tool that has failed to fulfill its purpose."_

 _"How can you say that?" Naruto took an involuntary step forward; from the way he was clenching his fists, Kakashi realized that he was mere seconds away from charging at the rogue ninja in an effort to pound some sense into him._

 _Kakashi could hardly blame the boy; he himself was getting disconcerted by Zabuza's callousness._

 _He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension in his muscles; it looked like a fight was inevitable after all. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke drawing a kunai; it seemed that the Uchiha had reached the same conclusion. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to worry about Sakura this time; she was back in the village, guarding Tazuna and his family in case Gato tried to send more thugs after them._

 _Naruto blinked; when he opened his eyes again, they had turned into a deep crimson with vertical slits instead of pupils. Even though Kakashi had seen the boy using the Fox's chakra many times in the past, he still hadn't gotten used to how fast his facial features changed. "Bullshit."_

 _Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the blond boy. "What did you say, brat?"_

 _"I said, 'bullshit'," Naruto repeated, enunciating the word. "You're afraid for Haku."_

 _Sasuke let out a disbelieving scoff at that. Kakashi couldn't say he was any more convinced of that than his Uchiha student, but he nevertheless remained silent; he had seen first-hand the depth of Naruto's perception._

 _"You're afraid that Kakashi-sensei is really going to kill him if you don't surrender." Naruto tilted his head to the side and studied the rogue Mist ninja. "And you're afraid that if that happens, you won't be able to avenge him because you're not strong enough to beat the infamous Copy Ninja in a fight."_

 _"You have a big mouth," Zabuza growled; the knuckles of his right hand turned white as he tightened his grip on his sword._

 _"Haku's afraid for you, too," Naruto said, ignoring the rogue ninja's non-verbal threat. "He doesn't want you to die."_

 _"I'm not the one who's going to die here," Zabuza growled low in his throat; the sword wavered fractionally, but Kakashi couldn't tell whether the hand holding it was trembling in excitement at the prospect of battle or from uncertainty for the battle's outcome._

 _"You're wrong," Naruto said with such conviction that Kakashi abandoned a lifetime's worth of ninja training to openly gawk at him. "We cannot lose to you."_

 _Kakashi's eye narrowed as he studied Naruto's face. There was something… off… about the boy's choice of words._

 _"Is that so?" Zabuza scoffed._

 _"You fight not for a cause, but for the sheer love of battle," Naruto said. "And while there is a certain joy to be taken in testing your skills, it leaves you at a disadvantage compared to us."_

 _Sasuke was also staring at Naruto now, evidently trying to understand how his teammate had suddenly developed such an extensive vocabulary._

 _'The vocabulary,' Kakashi realized. Naruto never talked like this; he sounded less like a twelve-year-old boy and more like an old man right now. And that 'us'… Was Naruto referring to the three members of Team Seven present on the bridge, or to himself and the Fox?_

 _Kakashi wasn't certain he wanted to know the answer to that._

 _"And why is that?" Zabuza sneered at the blond boy._

 _"Because for you, defeat is merely proof of your skills being inferior to your opponent's," Naruto explained. "For us, however, defeat may result in the death of a person we hold precious."_

 _Haku nodded slightly at the blond boy's words; his eyes were brimming with unshed tears._

 _"Therefore, we always fight to win," Naruto continued. "Not because we crave victory for its own sake, but because defeat carries an unthinkable price."_

 _The gentle whistle of the morning breeze was the only response to Naruto's words, as even Zabuza seemed to have been rendered speechless._

 _"Surrender, Zabuza." Kakashi's voice made Sasuke, who was still studying Naruto's face, jump in surprise, and Zabuza twitch as he tightened his slackened grip on his sword._

 _Zabuza's eyes darted to Haku once again. "Or you'll kill the boy?"_

 _"No," Kakashi shook his head. "No matter what happens here today, Haku goes free."_

 _Haku's eyes widened at that, while Naruto gave him a brief but genuine smile._

 _Kakashi returned the boy's smile, never taking his eyes off Zabuza. "There are two ways this can end," he began. "You drop your sword, and everyone walks away from this. Or you attack us, and I kill you before you put so much as a scratch on my students."_

 **-X-**

The Hokage furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "I have heard many things about the Demon of the Mist, but nothing indicating he was the kind of person willing to listen to reason."

"He knew enough about the Copy Ninja to take me seriously." That much, at least, was true.

 **-X-**

 _Zabuza's sword fell to the cement surface of the bridge with a loud_ clang _._

 _"No, Zabuza-sama!" Haku mumbled behind the cloth covering his mouth._

 _"Quiet, Haku. Didn't you hear what the talkative brat said?" Zabuza's voice was resigned and quiet. "I can't win here." The masked rogue ninja locked eyes with his assistant. "And since I'm going to lose no matter what, I might as well save what's precious to me."_

 _Haku's eyes widened in shock; the tears he had been holding back were now flowing freely down his face._

 _Zabuza turned his gaze to Kakashi. "Let him go."_

 _Kakashi drew a kunai; with one swift slash, Haku's wrists were freed. "I'm a man of my word, Zabuza."_

 _Haku rubbed his wrists, trying to alleviate the angry red marks the rope had left on them; Zabuza's eyes lingered for a moment on the boy's injuries, but he simply nodded at Kakashi._

 _A slow clap made everyone turn their attention to somewhere behind Zabuza._

 _A mob of people had appeared out of the mist. The leader of the mob, a short, portly man wearing a pair of glasses and a tacky suit, was the one doing the clapping. The others were standing slightly behind him, looking like hired muscle – the suicidally overconfident kind that believed they could defeat a ninja just because they had numbers on their side. The majority of them were holding wicked-looking weapons, brandishing them menacingly. All of them were either smirking or sneering at the assembled ninja – and, in most cases, both smirking_ and _sneering._

 _They were a nasty-looking bunch of thugs. Kakashi might even have been worried by their sudden appearance, if he had been in the middle of a fight with Zabuza._

 _"Look at the infamous Demon of the Mist, everyone!" the mob leader sneered. "So frightened for his little pet that he gives up."_

 _"Get lost, Gato," Zabuza growled. "You're done here."_

 _So this was Gato, the man who was holding the Wave Country in a chokehold. Kakashi had been itching for an opportunity to come face-to-face with him._

 _"Done?" Gato asked incredulously. "You think I'm done because one hired killer grew a conscience?"_

 _"No." Zabuza's mask twitched as he smirked at the obnoxious man. "You're done because he," at this, he pointed at Kakashi, "never abandoned his."_

 _Kakashi gave Gato his coldest look, the one that was equal parts disdain and disgust; this was one of the few times he didn't have to feign either of those in order to intimidate an enemy._

 _Gato returned the look for a few moments, before focusing his attention on the boys._

 _Sasuke glared back defiantly at the mob leader, while Haku fell in a combat crouch. Naruto, however, took a step back; his eyes were wide, and there were beads of sweat on his face._

 _Kakashi had never seen the boy looking so afraid. "Naruto?"_

 _"They want to kill everyone here," Naruto whispered; Kakashi noticed that his hands had begun shaking._

 _Zabuza looked between the blond boy and the thugs. His eyes widened fractionally, but his features immediately fell back into his usual scowl._

 _Naruto's whisper caught Gato's attention. The hateful little man – who wasn't long for this world, if Kakashi had anything to say about it – studied the blond boy's face. "We're not going to kill_ everyone _," he corrected the boy. "You're coming with us."_

 _For once, Naruto didn't have a snappy retort ready; he simply stared at Gato, frozen like a rabbit facing a predator._

 _Kakashi tightened his grip on the kunai he was still holding; that was going to happen only over his dead body, and these clowns didn't look capable of sending him to an early grave._

 _Sasuke seemed, once again, to be sharing Kakashi's thoughts. The young Uchiha moved protectively in front of his teammate; his eyes were red, with two black comma-like marks on the irises._

 _The silver-haired jounin blinked at his student; he was half-expecting Sasuke to activate his Sharingan today due to finding himself in a life-or-death situation, but not like this. Not while defending Naruto. It reminded him of… Of an old friend, long gone._

 _He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't share that friend's fate._

 _"Someone like you will be very useful to me," Gato added._

 _"Kakashi," Zabuza growled. "I'm going to pick up my sword again."_

 _Kakashi glanced at the rogue Mist ninja from the corner of his eye, not turning his attention away from Gato and his thugs for even a split second._

 _"Don't worry," the Mist ninja scoffed. "I'm not going to use it on you." He bent down, never taking his eyes off the mercenary rabble and their leader, and grasped the hilt of his massive sword again. "You might want to sit this one out, though."_

 _Kakashi nodded and placed one hand protectively on Naruto's shoulder._

 _The boy looked up at him; to Kakashi's relief, he seemed to have collected his wits again. "Kakashi-sensei?"_

 _"It's okay," Kakashi assured not just Naruto, but also Haku. "He knows what he's doing."_

 _As Gato's third-rate thugs were about to find out, if there was one thing that Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, known as 'the Demon of the Mist', knew how to do, it was killing people._

 _The smartest ones – just two people, Kakashi noted – dropped their weapons and ran when Zabuza eviscerated the most idiotic one – the guy who had taken a step forward and raised the improvised mace he had been holding, effectively volunteering himself to be the Demon of the Mist's first kill of the day. After a couple more of them met the same fate, two whole rows in the back of the mob – some ten or twelve people; Kakashi couldn't say for sure what with how fast they were running away from the rogue Mist ninja – lost their nerve. By the time Zabuza had carved his way to Gato, the mob boss had lost his smug grin and his air of superiority, along with most of his men._

 _"Wait!" The blood from the last man standing between Gato and the Swordsman splattered him across the face. "I can pay you! Whatever you want–!"_

 _Zabuza separated Gato's head from his body before the bespectacled man could finish his sentence._

 _"This isn't about money." Zabuza turned around and started walking towards Kakashi and the three children, taking care to step over or around the bodies of his slain foes._

 _Sasuke reflexively raised his kunai in a defensive position; he was watching Zabuza closely, as if he were expecting the rogue ninja to snap and attack them as well. Haku, however, relaxed his posture; for him, this battle was over. And Naruto seemed to be torn between the two; he was staring apprehensively at Zabuza, but he didn't make any move to defend himself from a possible attack._

 _"That," Zabuza said, flicking some drops of blood from his sword, "was fun."_

 **-X-**

"Gato's death marks a new beginning for the people of the Wave Country," the Hokage remarked.

"I hope so, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied. "They've been through a lot."

And they weren't the only ones Gato had managed to hurt.

 **-X-**

 _"You killed them," Naruto accused the rogue Mist ninja._

 _"Yes," Zabuza said._

 _"That was horrible." Naruto shook his head violently; for a moment, he looked like he was going to be sick. "One moment their chakra was burning brightly–"_

 _"–And the next it wasn't." Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Was this your first battle?"_

 _"They didn't have to die!"_

 _"That's a 'yes', then." Zabuza looked at Sasuke. "What about you, Uchiha?"_

 _"I've seen people die before," Sasuke replied in a voice barely above a whisper; he too seemed to be shaken by the carnage they had just witnessed._

 _"I spared_ you _," Naruto hissed at the masked rogue ninja; Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the boy's certainty that_ he _was the one who had saved Zabuza's life. "Why did_ they _have to die?"_

 _"Because it was either them or us," Zabuza replied bluntly._

 _"That's your reason?" Naruto asked incredulously._

 _"That," the rogue ninja said, "and that they were in my way." He gave Naruto a shrewd look, studying the boy's red eyes. "Have you noticed that you aren't shaking in fear anymore?"_

 _The blond boy gaped at Zabuza and looked at his now steady hands; so did Sasuke and Haku._

 _"Yeah," Zabuza drawled. "You're welcome."_

 _'He's figured out Naruto's sensory abilities,' the masked jounin realized. Not all of them, of course, but enough to understand what the boy was capable of._

 _"They didn't have to die!" Naruto insisted. "I could have stopped them without killing them."_

 _"Uh-huh," Zabuza said. "And would your precious people," he nodded towards Sasuke and Kakashi, "have lived to see that?"_

 _Naruto opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, looked despondent._

 _"Didn't think so."_

 _"So that's your answer?" Naruto asked. "Kill before you're killed?"_

 _"It's worked out so far," Zabuza said rather defensively._

 _Naruto shook his head again. "There's got to be another way."_

 _"Maybe," Zabuza agreed. "But until you find it, you'll be a sitting duck to people like me."_

 **-X-**

The old man nodded in understanding. "How did the people of the Wave react when Zabuza offered to live there?"

"They reacted… _poorly_ , Hokage-sama." This was, perhaps, one of the greatest understatements ever spoken, right next to 'the Yellow Flash was just a ninja'.

The Yellow Flash was a legend.

 **-X-**

 _"Look, Kakashi-san." Tazuna glanced worriedly at the scowling, masked rogue ninja who had nearly killed him barely a week ago, failed to fully suppress a shiver, and determinedly fixed his gaze on Kakashi's much less menacing masked visage. "I'm grateful to you for all that you've done for us, but this is going too far."_

 _"But if he really wants to atone for everything he's done…" Sakura began uncertainly._

 _"Can't he atone somewhere else?" the old man mumbled._

 _Tazuna squawked as Zabuza shot him a cold look._

 _"He has a point, you know," Kakashi cheerfully told the rogue ninja. "You were under Gato's payroll."_

 _Zabuza redirected his glare from the old man to Kakashi._

 _"Haku and Zabuza want to start over," Naruto said. "I thought you'd be glad to help them, Tazuna-san."_

 _Kakashi almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the boy's informal speech pattern return; the sight of the boy's bright blue eyes also helped. He_ knew _that Kurama had done more to help Naruto than any human, himself included, but he was uncomfortable seeing the effect the boy's familiarity with the centuries-old Fox Demon had on him._

 _"Well, yeah, but…" Tazuna looked at Zabuza, who scowled in return. The old man then looked at Haku, a much less threatening presence; the brown-haired boy offered the bridge builder a reserved but hopeful smile. "Oh, alright. They can stay. But if they cause any more trouble…"_

 _"What are you going to do about it, old man?" Zabuza scoffed; Kakashi could swear that the rogue ninja was secretly enjoying himself._

 _Tazuna grimaced and glanced briefly at Kakashi._

 _"He's going to tell me about it," the Copy Ninja said, trying to put the old man at ease; he was certain that neither Haku nor Zabuza would waste the opportunity at a fresh start that had so unexpectedly been offered to them. "And I'm going to come back and have a chat with you."_

 _"We'll behave ourselves, Kakashi-san," Haku promised him._

 _"Speak for yourself, Haku," Zabuza grunted and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"Are we going to have a problem?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Depends on what passes for fun around here," Zabuza muttered to himself._

 _Kakashi just shook his head in exasperation._

 **-X-**

"An unexpected outcome," the Hokage said. "Then again, nothing about this mission went according to expectations."

Kakashi nodded in wholehearted agreement.

The Hokage stamped the report scroll with the _Mission Complete_ seal, rolled it up, and placed it on the side of his desk. Then, he presented Kakashi with three small, official-looking pieces of paper.

Kakashi took the offered papers and skimmed through them. "Chuunin exams?"

"They are starting in a couple of weeks," the Hokage reminded him. "I believe your students are ready to participate."

Kakashi didn't quite share the old man's optimism, but he nevertheless folded the papers and placed them in one of his vest's pockets. If the mission to the Wave Country was a wake-up call, then the chuunin exams would be a bucket of cold water thrown at the three brats who hadn't yet grasped what being part of a team meant.

"I'll pass them along to the brats," Kakashi said.

"Don't let them hear you calling them that," the old man chuckled. "And wish them good luck."

Kakashi bowed his head in farewell and exited the Hokage's office.

 **-X-**

 _"Kakashi."_

 _The silver-haired ninja turned around and quirked a questioning eyebrow at the rogue Mist ninja._

 _"Just wanted to say goodbye," Zabuza growled, looking like he would rather be chopping up trees with his sword than be there talking to him._

 _"Thank you," Kakashi said lightly._

 _Zabuza awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Take care of that student of yours."_

 _"Which one of them?"_

 _"The blond-haired brat," Zabuza growled._

 _Kakashi's eyebrow climbed even higher. "Naruto?"_

 _Zabuza nodded. "I know a target when I see one."_

 _The rogue ninja's words rang a warning bell inside Kakashi's head. "What do you mean by 'target'?"_

 _"He's got a gift," Zabuza said simply. "Don't know what it is, and I don't want to know." The masked man scowled. "Half the people in the Mist would kill to have someone like him on their side."_

 _"And what about the other half?" Kakashi asked, trying his best to hide his growing concern._

 _"The other half would rather kill him than let him serve one of their rivals." Zabuza looked around them at the newly-inaugurated bridge that connected the Land of Waves to the mainland. "Just look after him. I owe the brat that much," the masked ninja growled under his breath._

 _"I'll keep him safe," Kakashi promised, to himself more than to Zabuza._

 **-X-**

Kakashi sighed and adjusted his hitai-ate as he exited the Hokage Tower and squinted at the sun.

Zabuza was a hunted man who had embraced paranoia and distrust as a way of life, something that had let him stay ahead of the Mist's hunter-nin for years. And before he became a rogue ninja, he was one of the Mist's top ANBU assassins. He knew what a target looked like.

' _I hope Sakura and Sasuke won't start blabbing about Naruto's sensory abilities to everyone they know.'_

Sasuke would almost certainly keep quiet. Sakura, however…

 **-XOXO-**

"Hi, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto said in a voice that was somewhat louder than necessary.

Asuma lowered his gaze from a cloud that had caught his interest. "Hello, Naruto. What brings you here?"

"Training," the blond boy said simply.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reply, but didn't give any other indication that he was paying attention to the conversation. Chouji, who was sitting next to him, raised a hand in greeting at their former classmate; Naruto returned the gesture with a minute smile on his lips. Ino, who was sitting a few meters away from the two boys, peered at the blond from over the top of the magazine she had been reading for the last half-hour.

Asuma's training regime wasn't anywhere near as exhaustive as Kiba was claiming Kurenai-sensei's was.

"I see." Asuma blew out a small cloud of cigarette smoke. "Have you mastered the _Great Breakthrough_ yet?"

"Uh-huh!"

One of Asuma's brows rose a fraction. "Show me."

Naruto turned towards the small thicket of trees, formed a series of hand seals, took a deep breath, and blew.

The trees shook from the force of Naruto's Wind jutsu.

"Whoa!" Chouji said; judging by Ino's look of slack-jawed amazement, she too was impressed by the demonstration.

"Not bad," Asuma said appraisingly.

Naruto grinned at the bearded jounin. "Can you teach me another jutsu, Asuma-sensei?"

"I could," Asuma replied.

Naruto fidgeted impatiently, waiting for Asuma to continue talking. " _Will_ you teach me another jutsu?"

Asuma smirked at the blond-haired boy. "How about we play this on Shogi, Naruto?"

The blond went still. "Shogi?"

"Yes," Asuma drawled. "If you win, I'll teach you for free. If you lose, however, you'll have to pay for Team Ten's next meal at BBQ."

Shikamaru winced; he did _not_ want to be in Naruto's shoes if the blond lost this bet. Chouji's appetite was enough to drive even a high-ranking jounin like Asuma to bankruptcy.

A lazy grin spread on Naruto's face. "You're on, Asuma-sensei!"

"Just a moment," Asuma said when Naruto began reaching into his back pouch to retrieve something. "You aren't going to be playing against me; you'll be playing against Shikamaru."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his sensei; what was Asuma doing?

"Why?" Naruto asked, glancing at the Nara.

"Because I don't feel like lifting my hands to move the pieces." Asuma's cigarette bobbed up and down as the man grinned at the blond-haired boy.

Naruto shrugged in response. "Okay."

Before Shikamaru could work up the energy to protest about this troublesome chore, Naruto had already set up a Shogi board between then with a speed that implied this was a task he did quite often. The blond then sat across from him, looking at him expectantly; so were Chouji and Ino, Shikamaru noted.

 _'Dammit, Asuma-sensei,'_ the lazy Nara grumbled inwardly before moving a pawn forward.

Nearly half an hour later, Naruto was staring at the board in disbelief, while Shikamaru was examining the blond boy with a similar expression on his face. Naruto was really good at Shogi. _'He's better than Asuma.'_

Naruto lifted his gaze from the board to the Nara. "You're amazing! When did you learn to play?"

"Couple of weeks ago," Shikamaru replied.

"You're kidding me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Asuma-sensei insisted on teaching me."

Naruto shook his head in amazement. "That's really cool. I've been playing since I was six, but I couldn't even capture your generals."

"Who have you been playing with?" Shikamaru hadn't seen Naruto hanging out with anyone before Kakashi had taken him as an apprentice.

"A friend."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes fractionally; yeah, that wasn't evasive _at all_. It only served to make him even more curious about Naruto's 'friend'.

"Anyway," Naruto said hastily, "I did as you asked, Asuma-sensei."

"Not quite yet," Asuma corrected him. "You owe Team Ten a meal at BBQ."

"Now?"

"Meal first, then the jutsu," the bearded jounin said lightly.

Naruto groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll be worth the wait, Naruto," Asuma cajoled the blond boy. "I'm going to teach you how to channel you Wind chakra into a chakra blade."

That managed to perk the blond-haired boy back up. "Really?"

Asuma nodded.

"You're the best, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto's cheerful expression faded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. It turned into an outright frown when he saw the contents of said wallet and glanced at Chouji. "I'll have to pick up some money from home, first."

"We'll be waiting for you at BBQ," Asuma told him.

"See you later, then!" Naruto said and dashed off towards his apartment complex.

"Why did you set up Naruto to lose, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked when the blond was out of their sight.

"Let's just say that we had a score to settle," Asuma smirked, letting out a huge puff of smoke. "What's your assessment of Naruto?"

"We're not supposed to be talking about our fellow ninja behind their backs," Chouji said.

"We aren't gossiping, Chouji," Asuma said. "I'm just asking you what you think of him as a fellow ninja and potential teammate, once the lot of you get promoted to the rank of chuunin."

"He seems nice," Chouji said quietly.

"He's hiding something," Ino said; the magazine was rolled up next to her, forgotten.

Asuma raised an intrigued eyebrow. "What makes you think that, Ino?"

"You saw the way he evaded Shikamaru's question about who taught him Shogi." Ino furrowed her brow as she pondered the matter further. "He said that this person is a friend of his, which would mean that he or she is from the Leaf, but he refused to reveal their name.

"It's a harmless question, but he treated the answer like it was a clan secret."

"Inoichi will be glad to know you've been paying attention to some of his lessons," Asuma teased the blond-haired girl.

"I pay attention to _everything_ my dad tells me," Ino sniffed indignantly.

"Of course you do," Asuma said. "And what do you think, Shikamaru?"

"I think," Shikamaru began, "that whatever the answer is, he's not going to reveal it to us so easily."

"No, I don't think he will, either," Asuma agreed. "Do you think it's an answer worth finding?"

"Finding it how?" Ino asked. "And why?"

"You were right; you did listen to Inoichi's lessons," the bearded jounin chuckled softly. "Let me rephrase my question.

"The name of the person who I believe taught Naruto Shogi isn't spoken in the Leaf." Asuma looked at each of them in turn. "Do you care about Naruto's safety enough to find out whether this person is genuinely his friend or they're just manipulating him?"

"Why would someone be manipulating Naruto?" Ino asked with a puzzled frown on her face. "And why would their name be a secret?"

"These are also excellent questions." Asuma drew a deep breath out of his cigarette. "The three of you should get going. Naruto will have gotten to BBQ by now; it'd be rude to keep him waiting. Especially since he's the one paying for the meal."

"Aren't you coming with us, Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asked.

"Nah. I'm afraid that crafty brat will find a way to put the tab on me." The jounin smiled at them. "You kids enjoy yourselves."

The three genin stood up and started walking towards BBQ, their favorite restaurant in the Leaf.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked after they'd put some distance between themselves and their sensei.

"I think he was trying to tell us something," Shikamaru said, his mind already lost in this puzzle.

"Then why couldn't he just _say it_?" Ino asked irritably.

Shikamaru shrugged in response; he couldn't make heads or tails out of Asuma's words.

Yet.

 **-XOXO-**

"You know."

Asuma adjusted his gaze from the sky to the tree branch Kakashi was perched on. He didn't ask what his fellow jounin was talking about. "Yeah."

"How?" Kakashi demanded, unable to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"A file in Dad's office." Asuma gave him a meaningful look. "A file that bore Danzou's signature."

Kakashi felt all the color draining from his face. "Danzou knows, too?"

Asuma nodded.

A foul oath left Kakashi's lips.

"Yeah, that about sums up my reaction as well," the bearded jounin said in a vain effort to lighten the mood.

"How the hell did they find out?" He had taken every precaution. He had lied his ass off at every turn. How could they have _possibly_ found out…?

"Sensory abilities are like a cough; they can't remain hidden for long." Asuma's face became deadly serious all of a sudden. "They're planning to send him to the ANBU."

"What?!"

"Can't say I don't understand their reasoning," Asuma said. "Someone with Naruto's abilities will be invaluable to the Black Ops division."

"They can't assign him to the ANBU!" Kakashi was still waking up at nights from nightmares of his ANBU days. He had only managed to remain more-or-less sane by detaching himself from his actions. Naruto, however, didn't have that luxury. "He can sense every negative emotion around him, for fu–"

"Lower your voice, Kakashi," Asuma said sternly. "You don't want anyone to hear you. And I don't want Dad to know I'm snooping around in his office when he isn't looking."

Kakashi took a few deep breaths; he nodded at Asuma when he felt calm enough to resume their conversation.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" the bearded jounin inquired in a non-hostile way.

"I was looking for Naruto." Kakashi absently patted his vest pocket. "I wanted to give him his Chuunin Exams application."

"Ah, so your team is going to participate as well?" Asuma asked. "That's going to liven up the competition. Did you know that Kurenai's team is also participating in the Exams?"

"No," Kakashi said, making a mental note to congratulate Hinata later.

"Well, now you know," Asuma said in an awkward attempt to keep the conversation going, before sighing in defeat. "Look, don't be so worried about Naruto; he'll be fine."

Kakashi gave his fellow jounin a furious look. "Did _nothing_ I just said get through you thick skull–"

"Take it easy, Kakashi; you're going to give yourself apoplexy."

Kakashi closed his mouth, but kept glaring at Asuma.

"They can recommend him as an ANBU candidate, but he doesn't have to accept the assignment," Asuma continued. "ANBU don't accept unwilling candidates, remember? It's bad for discipline and unit cohesion."

Kakashi stared unblinkingly at Asuma for several moments; he felt like a two-ton weight had been lifted from him chest. "…Naruto can refuse the assignment."

"He can refuse the assignment," Asuma echoed, nodding in agreement.

Kakashi sighed and slumped his back against the tree trunk. "Thank the kami."

"Dad was right, you know," Asuma chuckled. "You're really letting your fondness for your students cloud your judgment."

Kakashi snapped a twig and threw it at the bearded jounin.

 **-XOXO-**

Naruto shook his empty wallet once again. "Look at my Froggy."

"It doesn't look that bad, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, lying through her teeth in an effort to cheer her best friend up.

Naruto turned the wallet upside down and gave it a half-heart shake; the dejected look on his face was almost comical. "It was as fat as Chouji this morning."

"You shouldn't call Chouji-kun by the f-word," she gently reminded him.

"I still can't believe he ate all those platters of barbequed pork by himself," Naruto wailed, still mourning the loss of nearly all his saved-up money. "Where does he put all that food?!"

"Chouji-kun's clan uses jutsu that rely on the manipulation of calories," she started explaining, but stopped herself when she noticed that he was barely paying attention to her.

"And Ino!" Naruto exclaimed. "She kept talking to me so I didn't notice how much Chouji was eating! And Shikamaru kept staring at me, like he was trying to hypnotize me or something." He cradled his empty wallet in his palms. "Their teamwork turned my fat Froggy into a flat pancake."

"I don't think that they were planning to trick you into buying them more food, Naruto-kun." Hinata was starting to get the uncomfortable feeling that she was talking to a brick wall.

Naruto sighed and mumbled something that sounded like: 'My poor Froggy…'

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said firmly; she refused to be ignored any longer.

 _That_ managed to get his attention.

"It's just money," she said. "And you spent it on a meal with friends."

Naruto blinked at her. "Friends," he repeated slowly.

"Isn't that what Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun, and Chouji-kun are to you?"

"I… guess," he said quietly. "I don't know. I've never asked them."

"You don't need to ask people if they're your friends," Hinata said. "You just know it."

Naruto considered her words. "Huh."

"What does 'huh' mean?" Kiba yelled at him from the other side of the clearing Team Eight was lounging in while waiting for their sensei. "Listen to what Hinata's telling you, you idiot!"

"Kiba," Shino interjected. "We promised that we wouldn't eavesdrop on Hinata and Naruto's conversation."

"I didn't promise anything," Kiba countered. "And I wasn't eavesdropping. It's not my fault my ears are as sensitive as a dog's."

"Can you still be friends with someone if they're annoying you _all the time_?" Naruto asked Hinata, pointedly ignoring the Inuzuka.

"I guess so," she replied; she was torn between giggling at her teammate's indignant sputtering and being mortified that he and Shino had apparently decided to give her and Naruto some privacy. Her admiration for Naruto wasn't _that_ obvious.

…Right?

"I apologize on Kiba's behalf," Shino said in his impassive monotone voice. "I'll try to keep him out of your hair from now on."

"Get your bugs off me, Shino!" Kiba yelled as he jumped to his feet in order to dodge a swarm of insects that had just flown out of the Aburame's sleeves.

"We promised we wouldn't eavesdrop," Shino repeated, unfazed by the Inuzuka's protests and curses.

"Get them off me!" Kiba yelled; he kept running his hands through his hair, trying in vain to dislodge Shino's bugs from there. "Shino!"

"You know," Naruto said between chuckles, "they're both completely crazy, but in a good way."

"Speak for yourself, Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled as he dove to the side, making the swarm of insects miss him by a hair's breadth.

"Thank you, Naruto," Shino replied in utter seriousness.

This time, Hinata couldn't fully suppress a giggle.

- **XOXO-**

Thankfully, a string of D-rank missions had managed to refill Naruto's wallet by the time the Chuunin Exams started. Which was good, because he'd need the money in order to celebrate his and Hinata's upcoming promotions to the rank of chuunin.

At least, that had been the plan.

He wasn't so certain now that he had the First Stage's test sheet in front of him.

' _How are we supposed to know all this stuff?'_ he screamed at the Fox while tearing at his hair with both hands.

 ** _"You might have known a couple of the answers if you had tried reading something other than the Academy's curriculum,"_** Kurama said in an I-told-you-so voice.

 _'Can't you help me with this?'_ He was so desperate to pass this test that he would willingly sit through another of Kurama's multi-hour lectures on the benefits of opening a dictionary.

 ** _"No,"_** Kurama said sternly. **_"I already helped you talk down Zabuza,'_** the Fox reminded him.

Naruto grimaced; yeah, he still owed Kurama for that. If the Fox hadn't helped him put his thoughts into words like he had, then Zabuza would have probably gotten himself killed while trying to kill Kakashi – and there was no guarantee that Kakashi would have gotten out of that fight unhurt.

 ** _"This is_** **your** ** _test, not mine. If you can't pass it on your own, then you aren't worthy of becoming a chuunin. Besides,'_** the Fox added, **_"the scarred jounin has already told you how to pass this test. Use your brain, Naruto; I know you have one."_**

 _'Right…'_ Use his brain. How hard could it be?

…Pretty damn hard, considering that he was on the verge of panicking here!

Naruto took a deep breath. What had Ibiki said?

They had ten questions to answer – although only nine had been revealed to them so far. They were starting with a total of ten points. Each correct answer was worth one point, but one point would be deducted from them every time they were caught cheating. If the sum of their points reached zero, then they'd fail the test.

…Wait. They already had ten points to begin with. And points would be deducted _only_ if they were caught cheating. If they didn't try to cheat, then there was no way for them to lose points and they'd keep their 'perfect ten' score. So, he could ace this test by doing absolutely nothing.

Naruto placed his pencil back on the desk and laced his fingers together.

 ** _"Well done, kit,"_** Kurama said. **_"Although I believe that Ibiki is trying to determine whether you genin are skilled enough to cheat_** **without** ** _getting caught."_**

Naruto gave a mental shrug in response. _'Then he should have been more careful with his instructions.'_

 ** _"Indeed,'_** Kurama chuckled.

Naruto sat back in his chair; if this was what the Chuunin Exams were like, then they had nothing to worry about.

 **-XOXO-**

Sakura jerked awake and tightened her grip on her kunai before it could slip out of her hand. She frantically scanned her surroundings for any sign of danger, trying to shake off her sleepiness before it overcame her again. She was so tired. Maybe if she closed her eyes for one second they'd stop stinging so much…

 _'No! Wake up!'_

She shook her head and pinched herself in the arm, but all that accomplished was adding an aching forearm to her list of injuries. Still, despite her cuts and bruises, she had come out of their encounter with the creepy Grass ninja unhurt; it was Sasuke and Naruto that the snake woman had been after, not her.

Sakura looked at her still unconscious teammates. She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead; his breathing was more labored than it had been a few hours ago and he was still burning with fever, she noted. She moved her hand to Naruto's forehead; his skin was colder than normal, and each of his breaths seemed to require more effort than the last. _'What did the snake woman do to them?'_

Sakura had seen what the snake woman had done, of course – she wasn't blind. But she still didn't understand any of it.

How could a single strike on Naruto's belly incapacitate him to the point where his body was beginning to shut down like that? Did it had something to do with that strange geometric drawing tattooed around his belly button? And then there was the tattoo the snake woman had placed on Sasuke's neck; it had caused him to scream in agony until he passed out from the pain. What was it? And why had she marked him with it?

Now both boys were unconscious – or dying – leaving it all up to her.

 _She_ had to save _them_.

A bitter half-chuckle, half-sob escaped her. It was all up to _her…_ The weakest member of Team Seven. _'Please, wake up, Sasuke-kun… Naruto…'_

 ** _"Why am I always asking them to save me?"_**

The rustling of leaves from somewhere behind her forcibly dragged her back to reality; someone was coming.

...She wasn't ready!

Turning around, she saw that it was the three Sound ninja; they didn't look like they would leave if she told them that Team Seven's scroll had been destroyed.

Sakura gripped the kunai tighter and readied herself to fight.

 **-XOXO-**

One glance at the clearing Chouji was pointing out to them was… It wasn't enough to deduce _everything_ , but it was more than enough to clue Shikamaru in on the important bits.

Naruto and Sasuke were down for the count, either sleeping or too badly wounded to get up and fight; Shikamaru was betting on the latter, which was troublesome enough in and of itself. Sakura was in over her head; if her bruised and swollen face was any indication, she had already tried and failed to fight off the three Sound ninja. The green-clad Leaf genin – whose outfit was making the laidback Nara seriously consider embracing Ino's fashion consciousness – wasn't faring any better than Sakura. _'He's about to get his ass handed to him.'_

Team Ten _could_ help – or they could remain hidden in the huge tree they were perched on and hope that the Sound ninja wouldn't look up when they were done with Team Seven and Green Boy.

"What do you want to do, Ino?"

Ino turned to face him. "Me?"

Shikamaru nodded slightly; he had the feeling that he was going to regret his next words. "We aren't supposed to be helping the other teams during the Chuunin Exams, but you and Sakura used to be friends." He looked back at the clearing; Green Boy was holding his head, looking as if he was in great pain. "What do you want to do?"

Chouji remained silent; he was also looking at Ino, waiting for her answer.

Ino also turned her gaze back to the clearing, just in time to see Bandaged Sound Guy punching Green Boy; Green Boy tried to get up again, but his hands didn't seem able to support his weight.

"Ino?" Shikamaru's voice was colored with a rarely-heard urgency; he didn't like the way things were unfolding. Those Sound ninja didn't seem to be the no-grudges-held type.

Ino muttered a curse under her breath. "We're helping them."

"I don't know about this…" Chouji said.

Shikamaru simply smirked at his blonde-haired teammate and grabbed Chouji's scarf.

Team Ten wasn't the strongest, but they did know how to make an entrance. Even if one of them had to literally be dragged into the fray.

The three Sound ninja blinked at Team Ten; they weren't looking terribly impressed by their new opponents.

"Who're you clowns?" the Sound ninja with the unbandaged face – Shikamaru decided to call him Attitude Guy – sneered at them.

Ino pointed at Bandaged Sound Guy with her index finger, ignoring Attitude Guy. "Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the girl with the absurdly long hair scoffed. "What are a bimbo, a moron, and a fatass going to do?"

Shikamaru winced at the Sound Girl's poor choice of words. Ino, however, merely smirked and glanced at Chouji. The Akimichi's eyes were narrowed and his nostrils were flaring; Shikamaru half-expected to see flames shooting out of them.

With a smirk nearly identical to Ino's, Shikamaru let go of Chouji's scarf.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED! HUMAN BOULDER!" Chouji roared and charged towards the stupefied Sound ninja.

The three Sound genin scattered to avoid the rolling sphere Chouji had turned into. Sound Girl jumped a few meters to her left, placing herself right in front of Ino's _Mind Transfer_ jutsu, while Bandaged Sound Guy's leap placed him less than one meter away from Shikamaru's already extended _Shadow Paralysis_ jutsu.

Shikamaru smirk widened when his shadow merged with Bandaged Sound Guy's, locking him in place; a small _thud_ accompanied Ino's collapse into a heap on the ground as her consciousness left her body and took over Sound Girl's. ' _Just like practice.'_

Chouji was already in the middle of a U-turn, aiming for Attitude Guy, the last of the three Sound genin who could still move freely. Before he could complete the turn, however, Attitude Guy found himself incapacitated by a different opponent.

Sasuke had finally decided to wake up. And if the dark chakra swirling around him was any indication, he wasn't in a good mood.

Shikamaru eyed his former classmate warily; that chakra was not only unnatural, but also seriously creepy. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Sakura." There was something off with Sasuke's voice; Shikamaru couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was making his hair stand on end. "Who hurt you?"

"Planning to avenge your girlfriend?" Attitude Guy – _Suicidal_ Attitude Guy, the ponytailed Nara corrected himself – sneered.

The only warning any of them got was the narrowing of the Uchiha's eyes. Before Shikamaru could blink, Suicidal Attitude Guy screamed in pain as the now-covered-in-swirling-black-tattoos Sasuke wrenched his arms behind his back and pulled them, placing his foot on the Sound ninja's back for leverage. With a sickening _crunch_ , Attitude Guy's arm bent in a way they weren't supposed to be bending.

The nasty smirk on Sasuke's face widened; he kept pulling at Attitude Guy's arms. For a moment, Shikamaru was certain that the Uchiha was planning to tear them off.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura rushed to the black-haired Uchiha and bound him in a tight embrace. "STOP IT!"

Sasuke didn't try to fight her off; after a few moments, the black markings all over his body started receding, as if the pink-haired girl's voice and embrace had the power to drive back this… whatever it was… that had taken over him.

"Leave," Sasuke commanded the three Sound ninja, levelling a look as cold as ice at them. "Now."

Attitude Guy tried to say something – ' _Some people never learn,'_ Shikamaru thought ruefully – but he was interrupted by a shushing motion from Bandaged Guy. Moving slowly in order to avoid reawakening whatever dark force was within the Uchiha, he reached into his back pouch, took out a scroll, and placed it carefully on the ground in front of him.

"This is for our lives," Bandaged Guy, who must have been the leader of the Sound ninja squad, told Sasuke. "Let's go," he added to his teammates.

Sound Girl and Attitude Guy threw one last sullen look at Team Seven, but they followed their leader out of the clearing.

"Good riddance," Ino mumbled under her breath.

"What's going on?" someone asked, sounding like he was still trying to shake off his sleepiness.

Shikamaru almost sighed in relief when he recognized Naruto's voice. He would know how to keep the obviously-not-quite-sound-minded Sasuke in check.

"What are all of you doing here?" the blond asked, rubbing his eyes and looking from the members of Team Ten to Team Guy to Sakura and Sasuke – Shikamaru noticed that she still hadn't let go of her black-haired teammate – before his eyes widened as he examined Sakura's raggedly cut hair and bruised face. "What happened to you, Sakura?"

"It's nothing," Sakura replied; she tried to smile but abandoned the effort with a grimace of pain. "S-some people attacked us while you and Sasuke were unconscious, but Lee-kun, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji helped me fight them off." She pointed at the scroll Bandaged Sound Guy had placed on the ground. "They offered us their scroll so that we'd let them leave."

Naruto gave a derisive snort and looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"They were the Sound ninja we met during the first stage of the Exams," the Uchiha said, extricating himself from Sakura's grip. "Do you remember their chakra?"

"The ones who attacked that creepy Kabuto guy, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Naruto smirked, "I remember them."

"There's no need to hunt them down!" Sakura pleaded, looking between her teammates.

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "They hurt you."

Sasuke nodded again. "Where are they? They can't have gone far."

Shikamaru stared at the blond-haired boy; so, he noticed, did Ino and Neji. ' _Is Naruto a sensory type ninja?'_

Naruto closed his eyes, effectively answering Shikamaru's unspoken question. After a few moments, he frowned and clasped his hands in the Tiger seal. Naruto's grimace after a few more seconds told the ponytailed Nara that whatever he was trying to do wasn't working.

"What the hell…" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his clasped hands. "Kurama…?" he mumbled in an undertone.

"Who's Kurama?" Ino asked almost inaudibly, taking the question out of everyone's mouths, if their puzzled frowns were any indication.

Naruto ignored the question and lifted his jacket and shirt, exposing his belly and part of an intricate tattoo. The black ink formed patterns that were simple yet strangely elegant; it looked like a master artisan's doodle of a much more complex composition and, for some reason Shikamaru couldn't accurately explain, it made him seriously uncomfortable. ' _This is no ordinary tattoo…'_ the boy realized.

"…What the…?" Naruto gaped at the geometric drawing and lightly touched a part that looked like a stylized flame with his fingertips. "This wasn't here before."

"The Grass ninja put it there when she knocked you out," Sakura informed her blond-haired teammate.

Naruto just stared at her, aghast.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a way that wasn't exactly friendly, but wasn't completely hostile, either.

"I can't feel–" Naruto's eyes widened for a second and he let go of his jacket, covering up the tattoo once again. "I can't use my sensory abilities."

"What do you mean you 'can't' use them?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled in response. "I just can't! It's like a barrier has been placed between me and–" He clamped his mouth shut, cutting himself off before he could finish whatever he had been about to say.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the blond-haired boy. ' _A barrier placed between him and_ what? _'_ he wondered inwardly. _'And who or what is Kurama?'_ Suddenly, Asuma's suspicions that somebody might be trying to manipulate Naruto didn't seem all that outrageous.

Naruto formed a quick sequence of hand seals; a clone materialized next to him with a small puff of smoke. "I can't even control my own chakra properly!"

' _His_ own _chakra?'_

"Sorry, boss," the clone said to Naruto before vanishing in another puff of smoke, stunning almost everyone present; since when did illusionary clones talk?

"Something is indeed obstructing the flow of your chakra," Neji said; the veins around his white eyes were bulging, a clear sign that he was using his Byakugan.

"Can you tell what it is, Neji?" Naruto asked the ponytailed Hyuuga. "Is there a way to remove it?"

"Not that I can see," Neji replied with a light frown on his face. "I have never seen anything like this before."

From his tone, Shikamaru couldn't tell whether the Hyuuga was talking about the flame parts that had been added recently or about the tattoo as a whole. Probably a little of both, he mused.

"In conjunction with the strange markings on your skin," Neji added, looking at Sasuke and earning himself a cold look in response, "I believe that both of you were very lucky."

"Lucky?" the members of Team Seven asked in unison; Naruto and Sakura sounded incredulous, while Sasuke posed the question in a tone that implied that Neji was an idiot.

Neji was unaffected by their incredulity. "Someone capable of corrupting your chakra," he looked at Sasuke, "and blocking yours," this was addressed towards Naruto, "would be fully capable of killing all of you."

All three members of Team Seven seemed to be shaken by Neji's words – possibly because they had been spoken in a calm, non-pretentious way that let them know he was being serious.

"Wait a sec…" Naruto focused his gaze on Sasuke. "What's this about the snake lady 'corrupting' your chakra?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke said coldly.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Naruto countered.

Sasuke turned around and headed towards the hollow tree he and Naruto had been recovering in before the Sound ninjas' attack. "It can wait until we're out of this place."

Sakura glanced worriedly from Sasuke's back to Naruto's face; her hands were twisting the fabric of her long red shirt so tightly that wrinkles were starting to form.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto conceded after a few moments. He turned to look at the members of Team Ten and Team Guy – the silent observers to Team Seven's inner conflict. "Thanks for your help."

"You are most welcome, Naruto-kun!" Green Boy – or rather, Lee, as Sakura had called him, replied with an enthusiasm that was at odds with his bruises.

"Yeah," Ino said with an air of casual smugness that, as far as Shikamaru had observed, only she could muster, "you're welcome." She turned her gaze towards Sasuke, who seemed to be looking for something inside the tree trunk – or, most likely, was using this as an excuse to avoid talking to them further. "We'll rescue you _anytime_."

Naruto gave an awkward laugh at that, while Shikamaru and the girl whose brown hair was tied in twin buns on the top of her head rolled their eyes at Ino. Neji and Chouji's expressions didn't change, although Shikamaru suspected that Ino's flirting had simply flown over the latter's head. Sakura, however, bristled at Ino's audacity to flirt with the person who was, as far as the pink-haired girl was concerned, _her_ future boyfriend.

Thankfully, if twin-bun-girl was any indication, not all girls their age were as crazy as these two.

"So, what are you guys planning to do now?" Naruto asked, trying to bring the conversation back to normal ground – assuming, of course, that everything that had been discussed before could be described as such.

Shikamaru, for one, didn't find anything that had happened in this clearing was even remotely 'normal'.

"We're going back to the Chuunin Exams," Neji said impassively. "We've already delayed long enough trying to find Lee."

Lee gave both his teammates a formal bow. "I apologize. I promise I will do five hundred squats as punishment when we finish this test."

"This isn't necessary, Lee," twin-bun-girl said sheepishly.

"IT IS, TENTEN!" Lee exclaimed; the sudden increase in his voice's volume made the others in the clearing jump in surprise. Naruto even covered his ears, as if they'd been hurt by the green-clad boy's outburst. "I HAVE LET YOU, AND NEJI, AND GUY-SENSEI DOWN WITH MY FAILURE–"

"We should go, Lee," Neji interjected, mercifully cutting off his teammate before he could launch into a speech of some kind – Shikamaru didn't really want to find out _what_ kind.

"Bye!" Tenten said, waving goodbye at everyone present before following Neji, who had already jumped to a nearby tree.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Lee turned to face Sakura. "Goodbye, Sakura-san!"

"Goodbye, Lee-kun." Sakura offered him a small but warm smile. "Thanks for helping me."

Lee responded by giving her the brightest, toothiest smile Shikamaru had ever seen. "I will train even harder, so that next time I will succeed!"

Ino shook her head as Lee followed his teammates and giggled at her rival. "He's _so_ in love with you!"

"He is _not_!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino retrieved a water canteen and a handkerchief from her belt pouch and motioned for Sakura to follow her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Girls," Chouji mumbled when the two girls were out of earshot. "One moment they hate each other, the next they're acting like they've been best friends for years."

"Sakura and Ino never hated each other," Naruto said matter-of-factly, despite plenty of evidence to the contrary.

"Uh…" Chouji glanced at Shikamaru briefly, before looking back at Naruto. "They've been hating each other since the Academy?"

"Nah," Naruto said. "That wasn't hatred; not even close to it."

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged another look; Chouji just raised his shoulders and shook his head slightly, as if to say that he had no idea from where their blond-haired former classmate was getting his delusions.

But Naruto wasn't an idiot; antisocial, yes, but definitely not stupid. "What was it, then, if not hatred?"

"I don't know." Naruto idly scratched the markings on his cheek. "What do you call it when two people insult each other but are also worried about how the other is doing?"

"Friendship?" Shikamaru suggested. How on earth did Naruto know that Ino was worried about Sakura's wellbeing? Even he, who had practically grown up with Ino, had needed some time to see behind his childhood friend's façade of indifference.

"That's not a very nice kind of friendship," Chouji observed.

"Guess not," Naruto agreed with a small sigh.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Sasuke asked; he had apparently grown tired of hiding inside the hollow tree trunk.

"Until Ino's done fixing Sakura's hair." In response to the other boys' blank looks, Shikamaru simply pointed to where the two girls were sitting; Ino was using a kunai to trim Sakura's hair into something resembling an actual haircut.

Sasuke shook his head and trudged off to where the scroll the Sound ninja had offered him was. Without a word, he picked it up and studied it. "Earth."

"Shame we lost our Heaven scroll," Naruto said.

"How did you lose it?" Chouji asked.

"The snake lady ate it," Naruto said simply.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged yet another look.

"What kind of freak did you guys run into?" Shikamaru asked, even though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the answer to that.

"I have no idea," Naruto replied; Sasuke just shrugged in a would-be casual way and placed the scroll in his back pouch.

 **-XOXO-**

"That was weird," "That was more than a little weird," Tenten said after the members of Team Guy had distanced themselves from Team Seven by a little more than two kilometers.

"What was weird, Tenten?" Lee asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well..." Tenten hesitated for a moment. "Everything _."_ She gave Lee a sideways glance. "You're telling me that _nothing_ we just saw struck you as odd?"

Lee furrowed his brow in thought. "Sasuke-kun's behavior was very strange."

 _'That,_ ' Neji thought, _'is putting it mildly.'_ From what he had observed from his vantage point, Sasuke's chakra had almost been overwhelmed by another, darker chakra when those swirling black markings had manifested on his skin. It was fortunate that the process had been halted by Sakura's intervention; he was leery of what a fully possessed, out-of-control Sasuke would have been capable.

"Yeah," Tenten said, shuddering; the trembling of her limbs would have been unnoticeable to everyone else, but not to someone as adept with the Byakugan as Hyuuga Neji was. "He almost tore that guy's arms off."

"I am certain that he wouldn't have done it," Lee said; nevertheless, there was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Really?" Tenten asked, frowning. "Because I'm pretty sure he was going to kill the guy if Sakura hadn't stopped him." She glanced at Neji. "You saw it too, didn't you, Neji?"

"I saw it," Neji said calmly.

"There you go," Tenten told Lee.

Lee's brows knit even tighter as his frown deepened, uniting in a thick dark line over his eyes. It would have been a terrifying image, if the person scowling so fiercely was anyone other than the unbearably overenthusiastic and almost hopelessly naïve Rock Lee.

"I hope Naruto's seal doesn't turn him into a rage monster as well..." Tenten mumbled.

Neji missed the tree branch he had been aiming at; fortunately, he managed to gain footing on another branch a few meters below it, thus avoiding a painful reintroduction with solid ground.

"Neji?" both Lee and Tenten asked; they had stopped running and were looking at him with nearly identical frowns of concern.

Neji didn't try to reassure them that he was fine; they could see it. Besides, he had greater concerns than that at the moment. "What seal?"

"The one on his belly," Tenten explained. "He showed it to us. It sort of looks like a particularly complex storage seal I saw in the library once. ...Are you alright, Neji?"

The quick answer to that would be 'no'. A more comprehensive response would involve inquiries about the nature of the seal in question, its function, and, most importantly, why the hell hadn't he noticed it before? He had known Naruto for years. He had studied his chakra several times to make sure that he wasn't a threat to Hinata's safety, as most of the Hyuuga clan feared.

It was an odd thing, resenting his cousin for holding a position she didn't deserve within their family while he, who was better than her at everything, was destined to be serving her for the entirety of his life, and yet not being able to forget the promise he had made to his father to protect her. His service to the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan had been made unquestionable ever since he had been branded with the Caged Bird seal. And he hated them. For taking the freedom to choose his own destiny away from him. For condemning his father to death 'for the good of the clan'. And yet, despite everything, he couldn't bring himself to truly hate Hinata or Hanabi.

Such an odd thing. Why couldn't he hate them? Why was he concerned about Hinata's safety? Why did he care whether she associated herself with the 'Demon Child'?

 _'The Demon Child,'_ Neji scoffed inwardly. Uzumaki Naruto was obnoxious, rude, and there was a peculiar red tinge to his yellow-colored chakra at times, but...

Neji's eyes widened in shock. The red tint to Naruto's chakra… Every time he had noticed it, it seemed to be originating from his belly. From the place the seal was.

"Neji?" Tenten asked again, more urgently this time.

Hinata couldn't have missed it. She was the least of the Hyuuga, an inadequate heiress to the clan, but even she couldn't have missed something so obvious. Therefore, she must have been associating with Naruto all those years despite this knowledge.

But why? Why would she defy the clan's Elders by befriending someone they considered an outcast despite _knowing_ that he was dangerous?

"Are you still with us, Neji?"

Neji blinked and focused his gaze on his teammates. "We should keep moving."

"Yeah," Tenten said uncertainly. "If you're sure…"

"I'm fine, Tenten," he assured her. She had a reason to look so worried, he reminded himself; he _had_ been acting strangely. "I just realized I have a question I wish to pose on Hinata-sama."

"That's… good," Tenten said.

"Of course it is good, Tenten!" Lee piped in. "It is always good when cousins talk to each other!"

' _Perhaps,_ ' Neji thought to himself. It would all depend on Hinata's answer.

 **-XOXO-**

After washing his hands and face at the nearby stream and eating a couple of the fish he and Naruto had managed to catch and cook, Sasuke was feeling ready to address their greatest obstacle in the completion of the second stage of the Chuunin Exams. Namely, that in addition to all of them being physically and mentally exhausted, they were also walking blindly in a forest filled with ninja squads lurking in wait for victims.

"Have your sensory abilities returned?" he asked Naruto.

"No."

"Sensory abilities don't just come and go," Sasuke remarked.

Naruto kept staring sullenly at his half-eaten fish.

"You can still use chakra; that means you can also _sense_ chakra."

"I already told you, I can't!" Naruto half-shouted in response.

"Why?" Sasuke asked harshly, feeling his anger rising; he'd had enough of Naruto lying to him.

Sakura was looking anxiously between the two of them, but Sasuke just ignored her; if she had something to add, she should speak up, not cower in a corner.

"What's so different about _your sens_ ory abilities?"

"They aren't _my_ sensory abilities!"

Sasuke blinked at his blond-haired teammate. "What?"

"They aren't mine," Naruto repeated. "They're Kurama's."

That would have been an answer, if it hadn't raised half a dozen more questions. "Who is Kurama?"

"You know him as the Nine-Tailed Fox," Naruto said quietly.

The Nine-Tailed… "What are you talking about?"

Instead of an explanation, Naruto simply lifted his jacket and T-shirt again, showing them his now-clear belly. He held one hand in half the Ram seal and, after a few moments, the ink drawing reappeared there.

Sasuke activated the Sharingan and studied the geometric drawing, doing his best to ignore the stinging pain behind his left collarbone.

Each line was woven with chakra. The external spiked circle was somehow linked to Naruto's chakra network, which seemed to be flowing in an erratic manner. The central spiral, however, was linked to something else – something that seemed to have been temporarily silenced. It was as if a barrier had been placed between the external and internal circles, severing the connection between them. Sasuke blinked at the ink drawing and relaxed his gaze, a trick his older brother had taught him a long time ago.

The chaotic lines of the drawing resolved into more easily recognizable shapes: a spiral drawn inside a rhombus with prongs extending from the center of each side. And between the two of them was a pentagon. To the Sharingan, the pentagon's presence was an anomaly, like a sour note in the midst of a symphony. It disrupted the symmetry of the drawing, making it unstable.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama's prison," Naruto explained. "Dad sealed him inside me when I was a baby."

"Your dad…" Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Sasuke would like to say that he took the news in stride, but his slack jaw said otherwise.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto shrugged and averted his eyes. "It's really hard to kill a Demon, so Dad had no other choice. And besides, Kurama's not that bad; he's just a little grumpy."

"Just a little 'grumpy'?" Sakura repeated in a voice that was barely half an octave below a shriek.

"Yeah. I mean," Naruto added, "who wouldn't be grumpy if they were called 'it' and 'monster' all the time?"

That… was a valid point, Sasuke had to admit.

"Oh," Sakura said, sounding crestfallen – and thankfully, back in a normal tone. "So, are you and the–…Kurama… Are the two of you friends, then?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "We are."

"And you talk to each other," Sakura stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Naruto frowned. "But I can't hear him right now." He placed a hand over the drawing on his belly – not a drawing, but some kind of fuuinjutsu, Sasuke belatedly realized. "It's those flame marks, I'm sure of it!"

"I don't see any way to remove them," Sasuke said, echoing what the long-haired Hyuuga had told them earlier. To his Sharingan, the flame markings were as out of place in that seal as a cat would be in the Inuzuka clan's kennels, but he couldn't discern a way to remove them.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and covered his belly with his jacket once again. "I hope that Kakashi-sensei'll know what to do."

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. "We won't get to see Kakashi until we get that second scroll," he reminded his blond-haired teammate. "Which brings us back to my original question: is there any way you can sense chakra now?"

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

That was far from ideal, but it couldn't be helped. "We'll just have to scout the forest the hard way."

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling faintly at him – something he had never done before, Sasuke noted.

"Get some rest," the black-haired Uchiha told his teammates. "We'll have to start moving in a few hours."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Who made _you_ the leader?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"I did."

"I didn't agree to this."

"Nobody asked you."

"I'll remember you said that when you're leading us into a trap," Naruto said.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, but didn't respond. Without Naruto's sensory abilities to warn them about approaching threats, especially in a place like the Forest of Death, leading his teammates into a trap wasn't an unlikely scenario – far from it, in fact.

"When I'm saving your skin, I'll be reminding you that I was against it," Naruto added. "I'll be telling you: _I told you so, you dumbass_."

"Shut up," Sasuke huffed. "Loser."

Naruto gave him another wan smile and went back to eating his by now surely cold fish.

Sasuke couldn't say he understood most of his classmates. On the contrary, sometimes he was completely baffled by them. They lived such comfortable, carefree lives that he barely had anything in common with them anymore, other than the hitai-ate they were all wearing. But he understood Naruto – or, at least, he understood the important parts.

Naruto was also an orphan but, unlike him, he never had a family to begin with. Worse, he couldn't even reveal his parents' names to anyone out of fear of what the Fourth's enemies would do to him if they ever found out about him. Moreover, he had been isolated his entire life just because he possessed a power no-one else had; Tailed Beast or kekkei genkai, it made little difference in the end. Sasuke understood now the reason behind all the cold looks and muttered insults Naruto had been subjected to for as long as the two boys had known each other, and perhaps for even longer than that. People were afraid of Naruto – afraid of what he could do to them.

Sasuke didn't know whether he could – or _should_ – call Naruto his friend. No friend of his would be safe as long as Itachi was still alive. What he did know was that the next time someone insulted Naruto, he wouldn't be watching silently from the sidelines.

 **-XOXO-**

The fish was cold and half-burned on one side, but that was the least on Naruto's problems right now. Being unable to access Kurama's chakra, he was feeling vulnerable. An army of hostile ninja could be lurking in the trees around them and he wouldn't know until it'd be too late.

He was also feeling… lonely.

Ever since he could remember, Kurama had been with him. The voice in his head that kept telling him to study his ninjutsu, eat all his food, wash the dishes afterwards… He had often wished that Kurama would go in a year-long sleep just so that he might finally have a moment of peace and quiet. Now that his wish had sort-of come true, he wanted his friend back.

He missed the grumpy old Fox.

Naruto delved into his mindscape and, just like he had done half a dozen times since they'd set up camp, he tried to find his way to Kurama's prison, only to be stopped by some kind of barrier that seemed to be made of solid, opaque air. He exited his mindscape and lightly massaged his forehead; even something as trivial as walking around his mind was making his head hurt. Just _what_ was that flame seal?

 _'I hope Kakashi-sensei can find a way to remove it.'_ He didn't like this silence.

* * *

 **Omake: The Demon of the Wave**

A loud crash, followed by a number of crude words strung together in a sequence that didn't make a whole lot of sense, made Haku look up from the patch of dirt he was trying to turn into a garden.

"Zabuza-sama," he scolded the man to whom he had dedicated his entire existence, "please don't use such language in front of the children."

The profanities came to an abrupt halt as Zabuza was reminded that they had company that afternoon in the run-down house the people of the Wave had offered them.

Inari and his two friends were staring at Zabuza with their mouths slightly ajar.

"You'd better forget you heard any of that," Zabuza growled at the three children. "I don't need any more trouble with your parents."

The children nodded at him.

"Damn brat…" Zabuza grumbled under his breath as he picked up the ax he had thrown on the ground in his fit of anger. "Talking me into staying here…" He raised the ax over his head and brought it down on a block of wood they were planning to turn into a stool. "I'm a ninja, not a damned _carpenter!"_

Zabuza placed another block of wood on the on the cutting board and repeated the process, grumbling under his breath all the while.

Inari leaned over the dirt patch where he and the other children were helping Haku with his gardening. "Haku-san," the boy whispered hesitantly, "what's a 'pillow-biter'?"

Haku nearly dropped the trowel he was holding.

"Didn't I just tell you to forget all those words?" Zabuza roared at the boy.

"But it's the only one I've never heard before," Inari said, pouting.

Both Haku _and_ Zabuza gaped at the nine-year-old.

"And here I thought this place would be boring as fuck," Zabuza chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I'm really sorry for the delay in updating this story. I kind of wrote myself in a corner with the previous chapter. The Wave arc has been so overdone in fiction that I couldn't find a way to make this one interesting (both to read and to write).

I guess it's my fault. I followed the draft up to the previous chapter, but I failed to consider my little inner rebellion at the thought of rewriting an arc that has been written to death. Don't get me wrong, some people reimagined it pretty well. But I just couldn't write what _everyone else_ has already written.

Frankly, it's embarrassing that it took me so long to think of a different approach to this part of the story. As soon as I started writing the scene, though, the words started flowing _so_ fast. I finished half the chapter in a few days.

Anyway, on to the actual notes:

 **-X-**

Why an omake? I don't know. I was in the mood for writing comedy.

If you didn't get the joke...: People as foul-mouthed as Zabuza can't be all _that_ dull.

 **-X-**

Mission to the Wave: I simply couldn't write it the old-fashioned way. I tried, and all I got was a blank page with a blinking cursor. For weeks. It was extremely frustrating.

I hope you enjoyed the narration through Kakashi's flashbacks.

-X-

Zabuza and Haku: Personally, I like this resolution to their story arc. I also hope I portrayed them accurately: Zabuza, the hardened killer with the soft center he hides from everyone, and Haku, the kind-hearted boy who doesn't really want to kill anyone but will if Zabuza commands him to.

-X-

Zabuza guessing the nature of Naruto's sensory abilities: Zabuza has been around. He's seen all sorts of things. And he didn't stay alive for that long by being dimwitted.

As for him warning Kakashi: He did it out of gratitude to Naruto. He's never going to admit it, but he appreciates the chance at a fresh start he and Haku were given.

-X-

Naruto freezing up in front of Gato's thugs: That's the result of his inability to fully control his sensory abilities. He suddenly found himself faced by forty-odd bloodthirsty thugs who wanted to kill everyone on the bridge and the people in the Wave.

He'll grow out of it, eventually, but for now it's one of his weaknesses.

-x-

No Inari: That's the downside of the narration being from Kakashi's POV.

 **-X-**

Asuma knowing about Kurama: He doesn't _know_ yet, but he assumes that the Fox is the one who's been teaching Naruto all those things the boy had no way of learning on his own.

How did Asuma come to that conclusion: It's been a little understated in canon, since we get so few moments focusing on Team Ten before Asuma's death, but he's implied to be a very clever and observant man. He deduced that Shikamaru wasn't an idiot, but simply too lazy for his own good, and found a way to trick the boy into confirming his suspicions. Furthermore, he was one of the Fire Daimyo's twelve elite bodyguards. That alone hints at Asuma being far more than meets the eye.

As for the laid-back attitude: That much _was_ shown in canon. Team Seven was dysfunctional from the start, and Team Eight was out of focus for a large part of the story, but Team Ten is explicitly shown as not working their butts off in training. They don't rely on brute force to win, but on their brains.

 **-X-**

Tenten being called twin-bun-girl: Sadly, Shikamaru can't really appreciate 'buns' yet – and wouldn't be interested in Tenten's even if he could. So, it's an unfortunate choice of words on his part.

As for me: I know what I wrote. 99% of the time, the words are chosen on purpose. (The 1% is because English isn't my native language. I don't know every colloquialism and I still make mistakes.)

-X-

The 'particularly complex storage seal' Tenten mentions: Yes, that's an Uzumaki seal. Tenten, who uses seals to store and carry her arsenal of weapons, has studied a bit of fuuinjutsu. Not enough to reproduce the Uzumaki seal that managed to survive the Whirlpool's destruction because it had been noted down in one of the Leaf's texts, but enough to recognize the Uzumaki clan's distinctive fuuinjutsu style.

And since Naruto's _Eight Trigrams_ seal is based on a preexisting Uzumaki seal... I'm sure you can connect the dots and see how she recognized it for what it was.

 **-X-**

Naruto revealing Kurama's existence to Sasuke and Sakura so easily: 'Easily' is a relative term, since it took the mission to the Wave country and facing Orochimaru for him to tell them about Kurama, but it's still less time than it took him to tell Kakashi and Hinata about the Fox.

The reason for this is pretty simple: At this point in time, Naruto is on friendly terms with Kakashi, Hinata, Iruka, and the Ichirakus. Not to mention his budding friendship with the members of Teams Eight and Ten. He has people he can rely on. He isn't alone any more. As a result, he doesn't care if Sasuke or Sakura reject him out of fear of the Kyuubi.

-X-

Sasuke and Naruto: There was never a solid depiction of their friendship. Naruto insists throughout canon that the two of them are best friends, but Sasuke admits it only after they've tried to kill each other one time too many.

I hope this chapter sets the base of the friendship and mutual respect between them.

-X-

Sakura's reaction to Kurama: I'm leaving it for next chapter. Let's just say that she needs some time to get over the initial shock.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and share your thoughts.


End file.
